


Metamorphosis

by CaptainIronMaiden



Series: The Maggie Stark Chronicles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, Aunt Peggy Carter, Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Antoine Triplett, BAMF Legacy family, BAMF Peggy Carter, BAMF Sharon Carter (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Just Hammer is an idiot, Legacy family, Married Tony Stark, Peggy Carter Lives, Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Iron Man 2, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Tony Stark, Scared Tony Stark, Sort of AU, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, pre-avengers, tony stark as a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainIronMaiden/pseuds/CaptainIronMaiden
Summary: Tony Stark grew up with his Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel, and the Howling Commandos and their expanding families. When he's 18, his world goes through a metamorphosis. It isn't until much later that he realizes just how lucky he is that it changed.





	1. Tony's Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be just a little AU in that Peggy Carter lives. You'll see how ;) Also, the MCU timeline is kinda screwy, so to keep Howard and Maria Stark's deaths in 1991, Tony will have been born in 1972, making him 19 when they died. Oh, and one more thing: credit for Michael Sousa goes to Riverlander974. Her series The Carter Cousin Chronicles inspired me to write this.

June 13, 1990

Tony Stark paced in front of old, slate blue, cracking vinyl chairs. The white speckled tiled floors reflected the awful florescent lights and the antiseptic smell made him wrinkle his nose. He was just two weeks into his eighteenth year of life and his former girlfriend was giving birth twelve weeks early to their child. That meant 28 weeks gestation. With him were Ana Jarvis and his mother, Maria Stark. He had called his Aunt Peggy and she was on her way. He was thankful for them being there because he was terrified.

His dark haired head came up as a doctor walked out and he practically leapt to his feet. “Mr. Stark, I wish I had better news, but the placenta suddenly ripped from Miss MacKay’s uterine wall. She was rushed here and we managed to save the baby, but she died from blood loss. We had to notify her parents and they’re on their way up from Boston to claim her body. Your daughter’s been taken up to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit.”

“I have a daughter?” Tony asked, feeling numb.

“Mr. Stark…I need to be frank with you. Your daughter is very small, 15 inches long and only weighs 2½ pounds. Because she was born at 28 weeks, she’s anemic, which means she doesn’t have enough red blood cells.

“Normally, during the third trimester, the fetus will store iron and use it after birth. She hasn’t had enough time to build up iron so we’re going to give her iron supplements to help her red blood cells start producing quicker. She’s going to be watched for apnea, which is when an infant doesn’t breath for 15 seconds or more. The nurse, or even you yourself, can get her to breath by patting her gently or rubbing her feet. Another risk we’re going to be watching for is infection.

“At 28 weeks, she’s at risk for some serious infections such as pneumonia, sepsis, and meningitis. If she starts developing any of these, we’ll start her on a course of antibiotics immediately.” He paused and looked down before looking at the young man, who already looked heart broken. “Because she’s less than 3 pounds, she’s at high risk for developing an Intraventricular hemorrhage, a brain bleed. We’re going to watch for it during the next three days by doing ultrasounds on her head every four hours. If it develops, we’re going to catch it early. Most bleeds resolve themselves, but if she develops one, we’re going to ultrasound the site every 2 hours to make sure it resolves itself.

“We’re going to be watching for jaundice and for a heart problem called Patent Ductus Arteriosus. There’s a large artery called the ductus arteriosus that closes shortly after birth, but when it doesn’t, it can lead to heart failure. If she develops this, we’ll diagnose it with an echocardiograph and give a drug to help close the ductus. If that doesn’t work, we’ll have to perform surgery on her. Given her condition, we would try the drug first because at this point in time, she would not survive surgery. I wish I had better news, Mr. Stark.”

Tony shook his head and his lips quivered. “Can we see her? Please?”

The doctor nodded. “Of course.” He led them up to the NICU and all three of them gowned up before going to the incubator that held the newborn Stark.

Tony sat down and slid his hand into one of the holes on the side to touch her tiny hand. Her hand wrapped around the tip of his finger and she gave it a squeeze. Tears leaked from Tony’s eyes and he rested his head against the incubator. “Please don’t die,” he whispered. “There’s so much for you to learn and explore. I planned on teaching you about cars when you get to be 7 or 8. I started planning our first road trip so you see, you can’t leave. Not for a good long while.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as his heart clenched in his chest.

“Mr. Stark, do you have a name for her?” a nurse asked gently.

“No, not yet,” he answered, sniffling.

Peggy arrived an hour later and Tony’s finger was still in his daughter’s tiny hand. Peggy walked over and kissed the top of his head. “Tony, darling, I’m here.”

“She’s so little, Aunt Peggy,” he whispered, sniffling.

“But she’s beautiful, looks just like you and your mother,” Peggy told him softly.

“There’s so much that could go wrong,” Tony sobbed. “She’s so fragile I mean Jesus, you can see her arteries and veins! She hasn’t let go of my finger and I don’t want to lose her, but I don’t want her to suffer either.”

Peggy closed her eyes and the three women hugged Tony gently, lending him their strength. It was then that a name came to Tony. “Nurse,” he called, surrounded by the three strongest women in his life.

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” she asked.

“I have a name for my daughter,” he announced.

The nurse got her pen and chart. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Her name is going to be Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark,” he answered.

The nurse smiled. “That’s a wonderful name, Mr. Stark.”

“She should have a name if…” he trailed off, turning back to his daughter. The nurse simply smiled and wrote it down in the premature baby’s chart.

It was nearly an hour after Peggy arrived when a nurse came over. “Mr. Stark, a Mr. Niell MacKay and Mrs. Moira MacKay are here to see you…do you want to see them?” Tony nodded and turned his attention back to his daughter.

“Hello Mr. Stark,” Moira MacKay greeted softly, her Irish accent coloring her words.

Tony looked up and saw a slender woman with blond hair and a fair complexion. Her emerald green eyes were full of kindness and devastating sadness at the same time. “I know you and Quinn didn’t get along at the end, but Niell and I are glad the baby is alright. I know I don’t have any right to ask this of you now, but…would it be alright if Niell and I came by to see her from time to time? We would like to know our granddaughter.”

Tony brushed away his tears and felt his aunt squeeze his shoulder in support. “Of course you can come by and see her,” he answered quietly.

“Thank you,” Moira replied, smiling. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently, reminding him of all the times his mother did the exact same thing. “Niell and I will pray for her wellbeing.” She gave him a sterling silver necklace. “This is St. Nicholas, the Patron Saint of Children. He will watch out for her.”

“Thank you,” Tony murmured.

She smiled sadly and went to leave the NICU when she paused and turned around. “What’s her name?”

Tony looked down at his daughter. “Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark,” he answered.

“Beautiful name,” she murmured, looking adoringly at her granddaughter before she left the NICU with her husband.

Tony stayed with her as often as they’d let him and he just talked to her. He told her about both of her grandparents, her grand-godparents Peggy and Daniel, and the Jarvises. He looked up as Peggy, her husband and Tony’s godfather Daniel Sousa, their son Michael Sousa, named after Peggy’s brother, and her daughter, Elizabeth, walked in. “Hey baby godbrother,” Michael murmured.

“Hi,” Tony whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Michael and Elizabeth rushed to their god-brother and hugged him tight. “She’ll be alright. She’s a Stark so that automatically makes her stubborn,” Elizabeth said to him softly.

“I hope so. I told her it would be ok if she couldn’t keep going. She’s so little and fragile, I don’t want her to hurt,” Tony sniffled.

“None of us want that,” Peggy agreed softly.

The nurse came over to check on the premature baby and when she listened to the heart, she smiled. “Mr. Stark, her heart beat is stronger. Would you like to hear?” she asked.

“Could I?” his eyes filled with cautious hope.

The nurse smiled and cleaned the earpieces of her stethoscope with an alcohol pad before letting him put them in his own ears. He sagged with relief when he heard her heart beating, strong and steady. He handed the instrument back to the nurse after a minute and she smiled. “Margaret will pull through this,” she told Tony softly.

“Maggie,” Tony corrected automatically. The nurse smiled and walked away.

Baby Maggie defied the odds and continued improving throughout the month. She gained weight, going from just 2½ pounds up to 6 pounds. Her little body started producing enough red blood cells that they lowered the dose of the iron supplement. Tony could no longer see veins and arteries and the doctor declared her strong enough to be out of the incubator. His mother, Ana, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel, Michael, Elizabeth, and Michael’s older cousin, Henry Carter, were all there when Tony held her for the first time. “Hi, baby girl, I’m your daddy,” he whispered, stroking her plump little cheek.

“She’s going to be beautiful,” Maria proclaimed, smiling at her granddaughter.

“The most beautiful,” Ana agreed. Her golden-brown eyes crinkled in the corners as her lips curled up.

Tony smiled at his little girl and brushed his nose against hers. She made a little noise and opened her eyes, revealing Tony’s dark orbs reflected back at him. He grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead. After that, each of them got a turn to hold the four-week-old baby girl while Tony watched, a smile on his face.

Two weeks later, Maggie was released from the hospital and Tony made sure he had the car seat right before bringing her home. When he got there, his mother was waiting with the MacKays, the Jarvises, Peggy, Daniel, Michael, Elizabeth, Henry, Henry’s wife Charlotte and their 4 year old daughter Sharon, and Tony’s best friend from college, James “Rhodey” Rhodes. Howard was off on another one of his arctic expeditions.

Tony parked the car and turned off the engine. He climbed out of his car and got Maggie’s carrier out of the back seat. “Daddy, who’s Tony carrying?” Sharon asked, tugging on her father’s pants.

“Tony is carrying your new baby cousin. Her name is Maggie,” Henry answered, stroking his daughter’s blond hair.

“Tony, can I see her?” Sharon asked, giving him The Eyes.

Tony chuckled. “Sure thing, kiddo. Let’s go inside though, don’t want her getting sick.” Sharon nodded vigorously.

He smiled nervously at the MacKays. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. MacKay.”

“Hello, Anthony,” Niell answered, nodding to him.

“Glad you could both make it for her coming home,” Tony said, looking down at his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in the baby carrier. “I’ve, uh, kept the St. Nicholas medallion you gave me for her with her this whole time. I don’t know if it helps, but it’s worth a shot, right?”

Moira smiled softly. “Aye, Anthony, it’s worth a shot.” Tony smiled a little and they all went in the mansion.

Tony set the carrier down and Sharon peered down at the newest addition to the family. “Pretty baby,” she cooed softly, reaching out to hold Maggie’s tiny hand.

“Maggie’s going to be gorgeous,” Elizabeth cooed, smiling.

Maggie let out a little noise and opened her eyes sleepily. “God, Tony, she looks like you,” Charlotte told him, smiling.

“Yeah, she lucked out,” Tony agreed cockily.

“We don’t need to go there, Anthony,” Peggy chastised gently. “She is one of the best looking babies I’ve ever seen though.”

Tony smiled as he gently lifted his daughter out of her carrier. He cradled her close and sat on the couch. Sharon scrambled up beside him and stared down at her new cousin. Then she leaned over and gently kissed the baby’s forehead as Charlotte managed to get a picture of the montage. Maggie’s eyes opened wide and she looked up, wondering where that feeling had come from.

“Wait till the rest of them show up and see her. She’ll be so well protected,” Rhodey cooed, smiling at the baby.

“You want to hold her?” Tony asked, looking at his best friend.

Rhodey cleared his throat. “No, I think I’m okay.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Come on, sweetie pie, let’s go to Nonna Maria.”

Maria gladly took her granddaughter into her arms and smiled softly. “Ciao la mia piccola bambina,” she crooned in Italian. They all sat back and watched Maria started pacing as she held her little granddaughter in her arms. Then she started singing an Italian lullaby.

“Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma  
Fa la ninna bel bambin,  
Fa la nanna bambin bel,  
Fa la ninna, fa la nanna  
Nella braccia della mamma.”

Tony smiled. “Didn’t you sing that to me when I was little?” he asked softly as Maggie stared up at her grandmother.

Maria smiled. “I did. And now we’ll continue with our piccola bambina,” she cooed, making Maggie gurgle and wiggle in her arms.

“I can get behind that,” Tony agreed, grinning.

“I think we can all get behind singing and dancing with this little one,” Peggy grinned as she took a turn at holding her godson’s daughter.

“Sounds good to me, Grand-godmother,” Tony quipped, grinning.

Peggy looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she gently swayed side to side. “Grand-godmother? Did you just make that up?”

“I’m going to make it a thing,” Tony crowed. Sharon giggled and the rest rolled their eyes.

“May I hold her?” Moira asked Peggy, hope shining in her eyes.

Peggy smiled at the other woman. “Of course you may,” she answered. “She is your granddaughter as well, after all.”

Moira smiled as she gently took her granddaughter in her arms. “Well hello there, my little angel. I’m your Grandma MacKay.”

Niell looked at his granddaughter and smiled softly. “Hello, sweet angel,” he murmured, stroking her cheek. The baby yawned and blinked her brown eyes sleepily. “I’m your Grandda MacKay.” Niell smiled and looked at his granddaughter. “I see an awful lot of you in my granddaughter, but she has her mother’s nose.”

Tony nodded, looking at his daughter. “She does.” The MacKays left after just a few hours with their granddaughter.

The next morning, it was a family reunion of sorts. Jim Morita arrived first with his wife, Dorie. They drove up in a little black Toyota and when they climbed out, Morita’s hair was thick and white, but his dark eyes sparkled like they did when Peggy first met him. Dorie’s own thick white hair was up in a bun at the back of her head and her light brown eyes sparkled as she hugged Peggy gently while cooing over Maggie. Their son Steven and his wife Julia and their 6-year-old son, Charlie arrived just a few minutes later in their little grey Honda Civic sedan. “Hey guys,” Tony greeted.

“Tony!” Charlie ran over to the 18 year old and Tony scooped up the boy, Maggie safely wrapped in Peggy’s arms.

“Charlie! How’s it hangin’ little dude?”

“Good,” the boy answered, beaming at his “big cousin”. “Momma said you had a baby.”

“I didn’t personally have a baby, but yes, I now have a daughter. Her name is Maggie, you want to meet her?” Tony asked, smiling at the boy.

Charlie wrinkled his nose. “It’s a girl?”

Tony chuckled. “Yes, Maggie’s a girl, named after Aunt Peggy.”

Charlie perked up. “Oh. That’s okay then. She’ll be cool like Aunt Peggy.”

Tony chuckled at the logic of six-year-olds and walked over to their “aunt”. Charlie looked down at Maggie, who was sound asleep, wrapped in a white, hand knit blanket. “She looks like Sharon when she was born: pink and wrinkly.”

The aforementioned toddler giggled and ran over to Peggy, wrapping an arm around her aunt’s leg.

Next to arrive were the Dugans and the Jones’. Dum Dum and his wife, Helen, got out of their little four door Chevy with their son, TJ, and his wife Nancy pulling up in their minivan and their two children, Wallie and Nichole. “Hey! It’s Dum Dum!” Morita teased, grinning.

Dum Dum grinned, the ridiculous mustache of his still sitting above his lip. His hair was the color of fresh snow and Helen’s hair was grey, though there was a fair amount of white sprinkled in. “Oh, there’s the newest addition to the family!” she walked over and hugged Peggy and Dorie before cooing over Maggie.

Tim Jr. “TJ” and his wife Nancy got out with their kids, 12-year-old Wallie and 9-year-old Nichole. “Hi Wallie, hi Nichole!” Charlie shouted. He squirmed and Tony let him down. He rushed over to the two and the three of them ran off.

“Don’t go too far! Lunch will be served soon!” Nancy yelled after them.

TJ was the spitting image of his father though he kept a neatly trimmed beard instead of a thick mustache. Nancy was willowy with rich, chocolate brown hair and bright, cornflower blue eyes.

Wallie looked like his father, but had his mother’s smile along with her brown hair and his father’s eyes. Nichole looked like her mother with her father’s sandy blond hair and her mother’s blue eyes.

Gabe and his wife, Evelyn, climbed out of the GMC SUV driven by their daughter, Barbara, and son-in-law, Edward Triplett. Their grandson, 10-year-old Antoine “Trip” Triplett was with them in the backseat. Gabe’s white hair stood starkly against his milk chocolate skin. Wrinkles around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth told how much he smiled and laughed. Evelyn’s grey hair accented her chocolate eyes. She smiled as she greeted her old friends, Peggy, Maria, Mary, and Dorothy. “Oh, who is this beautiful little sweetheart?” she asked, smiling.

Maria smiled. She was now holding her granddaughter. “This is my nipotina, Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark,” she answered, smiling at her sweet grandchild. “We call her Maggie. I think she’s the only one I’m going to get out of Tony.”

Evelyn chuckled. “She’s going to be a real beauty. Tony and Howard are going to have a time keeping the boys away.”

“Don’t mention that to Tony,” Maria laughed.

“Don’t mention what to me?” Tony asked as Trip hugged him around the waist.

“Nothing to worry about, mio caro,” Maria answered, smiling at her son.

“Falsworths are pulling up,” Tony said, smiling. “Hey Uncle Monty!”

James Montgomery Falsworth, at 76, stood tall and proud, ever the proper Britain. “Hello, Anthony,” he greeted, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling.

Monty turned around and helped his wife, Katherine, out of their Lincoln Town car. Her once copper-red hair was now peppered with gray and white. Her cerulean blue eyes were as bright as ever. With them was their son, James Jr and his wife, Deborah and their children, 10-year-old James Falsworth III nicknamed Jamie and 7-year-old Sarah.

“Jamie! Sarah!” Trip hollered, grinning. The two children raced over and they gathered with Trip, Timmy, Nichole, and Charlie. The six children ran to the yard and started playing tag.

The last of their group arrived – the Derniers. Jacques and his wife, Liliane, slowly climbed out of their little black Ford. “’Ello, mes amies,” Jacques called, smiling at his family. Liliane was a curvy little woman with bright, leaf green eyes and a head of graying blond hair. Her smile was just as bright as it had been when she met her husband in World War II.

“Uncle Jacques!” the children ran over as a second car, a red minivan, pulled up to the Stark family estate.

Out of the minivan came Jacques and Liliane’s son, Robert, and his wife Shirley. With them were their three kids, Joseph, Christine, and Erin. Robert was the spitting image of his father with his mother’s leaf-green eyes. His wife Shirley was a petite brunette with kind hazel eyes and hair that went to her waist in length. Joseph, Christine, and Erin were a perfect mixture of their parents. Erin was the youngest at just 7 years old while Joseph was 20 and Christine was 15.

“Looks like everyone is together,” Ana Jarvis observed, smiling, as the most recent arrivals moved into the crowd.

“They are, Ana. I think we can safely start lunch,” Maria told her.

“I’ll have the staff start bringing it out?” Ana asked.

“It’s a beautiful day out, I think we’ll eat outside,” Maria agreed, smiling. At that moment, Maggie’s face scrunched up and she began whimpering. “Tony, I think Maggie’s hungry.”

“Coming,” Tony replied. He took his daughter and picked up a bottle provided by one of the maids.

Tony was feeding his daughter when Howard’s car pulled up. He climbed out and stared at everyone assembled. “Well, no one told me we’d be having a reunion. What’s the occasion?”

“We all wanted to meet Tony’s little girl,” Evelyn answered, smiling at the baby who was sucking down her formula hungrily.

“Oh, the baby was born already?” Howard asked, walking over.

Tony watched apprehensively as his father walked over. Howard looked down at his granddaughter, sucking down a bottle of the best formula out there. She looked up at him with coffee brown eyes, never once stopping her lunch. “She’s cute. What’s her name?”

“Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark,” Tony answered, quietly.

“Strong name for a strong baby born three months premature,” Howard commented. He nodded and went inside to drop off his briefcase before coming back to the reunion.

An hour into the festivities, Howard made eye contact with Peggy, Daniel, Dum Dum, Jacques, Monty, Jim, and Gabe. He jerked his head toward the house and they all made their excuses before going inside. Howard led them to his private study and closed the door. He brought a small hand-held remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. “This short circuits anything in the room that’s supposed to listen to us,” he told them quietly.

“Howard?” Peggy asked, looking at the man.

“Peg…I think we have a problem,” he began seriously as he sat on the edge of his desk, modeled after the Kennedy desk.

“What kind of problem?” Gabe asked, glancing at his family.

Howard’s dark eyes were somber. “I think S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised.”


	2. A Series of Firsts, an answer, and then...Tragedy Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes through a series of Firsts, Peggy tells Howard yes, and then the inevitable happens. The family is forever changed...

December 15, 1990

Peggy drove her black, four-door, Bentley S3 Flying Spur that Howard had given her when she turned 42 back in ’63 up the long, gravel driveway to Stark Mansion on Long Island’s Gold Coast. She felt at home in the car since the steering wheel was on the right hand side and though it was ridiculously luxurious, it was a solidly made car that Peggy took out to see the Stark Family. This started when Howard asked what she did with it and she replied that she left it sitting at home because it wasn’t practical, the heartbroken look on his face made her roll her eyes. Every visit after that was made in the Bentley.

As she arrived at the family estate, she couldn’t help but sit in her car for a moment and soak in the opulence of the place. The grounds were immaculately kept and a lush green in summer. Currently, they were covered in pristine white snow. The hedges that lined the estate, just under the tall windows, were neatly trimmed just the way Maria liked them. A set of stone steps led to the front door, made of walnut wood. On each side of the door were two bushes that grew beautiful red roses in spring. The limestone the mansion was made of gave an air of old money, practically bleeding it. On either side, there stood to round towers with conical roofs. To look at it you wouldn’t know there was a happy, energetic six-month-old living in the place.

Peggy walked up the steps and brushed her graying brown hair out of her eyes. That morning, she had called to turn down Howard for his offer of youth and vitality, but the aging genius changed her mind with two sentences: “I don’t know if Maria and I are going to be on this Earth much longer, Peg, I need to know my son and granddaughter have someone they can rely on. I know I’m asking a lot but please, please consider them before you make a decision.”

Peggy had hung up after that and turned to her husband. Daniel told her, “No matter what, we’re always behind you, Peggy.” With that out of the way, she drove over to the estate.

The door opened just as she reached the entry and she smiled gently at her well-aged friend. “Hello Mr. Jarvis,” she greeted.

“Hello, Miss Carter. Mr. Stark is in his private study awaiting you.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and kissed his cheek before making her way to Howard.

Peggy opened the walnut door and closed it behind her. Howard looked up and smiled softly. “You decided?” he asked.

She nodded. “I have.”

He gave her a pleading look. “And?”

“I’ll do it,” Peggy answered simply.

Howard got to his feet and led her to his secret lab, one that whoever was infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t be able to find. He closed the door and hugged her tight. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I know I’ve been cold and distant with Tony, but it’s better this way. I feel like I’ve failed you and failed Steve by not finding him. By doing this, by giving you a form of the super serum, I know that I can at least give Tony someone that will stand by him.

Peggy smiled softly. “You haven’t failed anyone, Howard.”

He sighed. “I have, but thank you for trying to make me feel better.” He went to the case and opened it slowly. He took out a syringe and flicked it a few times with his finger. “Like I told you over the secure line, this is going to smooth out that flawless face, slow the aging process quite a bit, and make you as healthy as you were when you were 20: mind, body, and soul.”

Peggy sat in front of Howard and rolled her sleeve up. He tied a band around Peggy’s arm and felt for a vein. Upon finding it, he looked at her. “This is going to be a pretty big pinch, just to let you know.”

“Just get it over with,” Peggy told him firmly.

Howard nodded and slid the needle into her vein, injecting the serum. Peggy grimaced at the strong pinch she felt in her arm but otherwise didn’t move. Howard pulled the needle out and dumped it in a sharps container. She waited to feel a change in herself and she didn’t have to wait long. She could feel her mind sharpening as she sat there, going back to what it was when she was in her twenties. Howard held up a mirror and her face looked as flawless as it did when she was in her thirties. She smiled and looked at Howard. “You did it.”

Howard smirked. “I’m not a genius for nothing.”

“Oh do shut up,” she said, getting up from the metal stool.

“I’m wounded, Peg,” he answered, his hand over his heart.

“I’m sure,” she deadpanned.

They went upstairs and found Tony asleep on the couch with Maggie snoozing on his chest. Peggy couldn’t help it and grabbed the camera sitting on the hall table. She snapped a picture of the pair and Howard shook his head. “Maggie’s showing signs of the Stark genius,” he told Peggy quietly as they went into the kitchen.

“Is she?” she inquired as they sat at the table with Maria.

“She started crawling last month, and has pulled herself up multiple times. The games we get her that are quote “age appropriate”, she solves them in mere minutes. I’m telling you, she’s the next generation of Stark genius,” Howard stated, proudly.

“Going on about our bambina nipotina are we?” Maria asked as Ana walked in with a tray of biscuits and tea.

“What else would he be doing?” Peggy asked, smirking.

Maria gave a little laugh and shook her blond head. “Everything is all set for our annual trip to the Bahamas tomorrow, darling.”

“Excellent,” Howard smiled and kissed the back of his wife’s hand. “Then we’ll be back in time for our granddaughter’s first Christmas. I can’t wait to see her face light up when she sees the stuffed teddy bear I got her.”

Maria beamed and kissed the top of his head. That, predictably, is when Tony and Maggie started waking up. “Hi Aunt Peggy,” Tony greeted, covering a yawn.

“Hello, darling. I came by to see your father and of course, you and Maggie. I heard someone is crawling,” she stated as she walked over. She lifted Maggie up into her arms and as she became more and more awake, Maggie’s babbling increased. Peggy grinned at the six month old. “Is that so? My goodness, what a trying day for you.” Maggie let out a shriek of laughter and Peggy set her down on her stomach.

Maggie was fast. The second she got onto her hands and knees, she was off to the races, making her way to her grandparents, who had sunk down to the floor to smile and interact with her. Tony sat on the floor in front of the couch, watching with a fond smile. “She moves like you did when you were her age,” Peggy told her godson, smiling.

“Yeah?” Tony asked, smiling. He watched as Howard provided his arm to Maggie to let her pull herself to her feet. “Gonna start walking, baby girl?” Tony cooed to his daughter.

Maggie looked back at him and all four adults noticed the determined gleam in her eyes. The baby looked back at her grandfather and Howard pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You can do it, sweetheart. You’re a Stark and we Starks can do anything we put our minds to,” he told her quietly.

Maggie seemed to take that to heart and slowly turned her body toward her father. Jarvis came in and was holding a video camera up to record Maggie’s first steps. “Come here, baby,” Tony said, beaming at his daughter.

Maggie puckered her lips, evidently trying to imitate all the times Tony, Howard, Peggy, and Maria pursed their lips. They watched with bated breath as she took a wobbly step forward and promptly fell back on her bottom. Instead of crying, she looked down at her tiny, pudgy feet and wiggled her toes in one motion. She looked at where her father sat and got to her hands and knees. Instead of crawling, she got one leg up and the other followed. She pushed herself to her feet and took another step forward. She wobbled and Tony watched her intently. Maggie let out a shriek and followed up with a second step. Then a third, and fourth. Tony grinned. “You’re doing so well, baby girl.” Maggie took a fifth, six, and seventh step. She shrieked and darted forward, reaching her father.

Tony scooped her into his arms and laughed as he danced in a circle with her. “You’re so advanced!” he cooed. Maggie burrowed into his chest and made a happy noise.

Peggy beamed and looked at Howard and Maria with a promise in her eyes: she would always be there for Tony and Maggie, no matter what.

Christmas Day: December 25, 1990

Tony smiled as he carried Maggie down the stairs to the family room. Today was the Stark Family Christmas and Tony couldn’t wait to see what reaction Maggie would have to the gifts she would be getting.

When they reached the landing, Tony watched Maggie’s eyes go to the huge tree in the corner of the family room. Lights twinkled at them in red, blue, green, yellow, and white. Surrounding the bottom of the tree were piles and piles of gifts. Her eyes widened and she look at her father with huge eyes. “Not all of them are for you, silly girl,” he replied, walking in as his mother walked in with Maggie’s bottle. “Merry Christmas, madre,” Tony greeted, kissing her cheek as he fed Maggie.

“Merry Christmas, bambino,” she greeted, kissing his cheek in return.

Maggie looked at her grandmother and opened and closed her hand in a semblance of a wave. Maria’s heart melted for her granddaughter and she lifted Maggie’s tiny hand, pressing a kiss to her soft, smooth skin. “Howard coming down?” Tony asked.

“Eventually,” Maria answered. Tony nodded and Maggie drained the bottle. He held her to his shoulder and gently patted her on the back.

When Howard came down, Tony was sitting with Maggie in his lap and she was staring at all the gifts under the tree. Maria was sipping a morning tea, and Jarvis served Howard up some coffee just he way he liked it: black as the night.

Howard sat down in his black, wing-back armchair and Maggie squirmed off her father’s lap. Ever since she had taken her first steps just a few days ago, she had been toddling everywhere. She made her way over to her grandfather and babbled at him while holding her arms up to be lifted. Howard, not one to refuse his granddaughter, picked her up and held her on his lap. She gurgled and Maria smiled as she started the gift exchange by handing one to Tony. He opened it and grinned. “Awesome! Thanks Mom!” He hugged her tight. Her gift to him had been a picture of him and Maggie asleep on the couch together when she had been home for about a month.

Tony got down and gave his mother his gift. “For you, Mom.”

Maria kissed his cheek and opened the gift, Maggie watching safely from Howard’s lap. Maria opened the box and happy tears filled her eyes. “Oh, Antonio, I love it,” she whispered. She hugged him tight. Tony’s gift had been similar to his mother’s, but the picture he put in the ‘Nonna’ frame he purchased specially from Italy, was of Maria holding Maggie. Her mouth was open slightly, indicating she was either talking or singing to her granddaughter in the photo.

“Time for something for the baby, I think,” Howard said, smiling. He picked up the closest gift. It was labeled ‘To: Maggie, From: Santa’. “What did Santa bring for the precious little girl?” Howard asked, holding the gift in front of Maggie. She tilted her head back and looked up at her grandfather.

Howard unwrapped the gift carefully and Maggie’s eyes widened at the colorful blocks. “Lego big blocks, Dad?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“She’s proving to be a third generation Stark genius,” Howard answered with a shrug.”

Tony shook his head and set the blocks aside. Maggie looked at him like he had taken away her favorite binky and he held up a gift from him. “This is from me, baby girl,” he told her, smiling. He opened it in front of her and she reached for the small teddy bear. Tony brought it closer and she touched the face, giggling at the feel of the soft fur, and pulled it out of her father’s hands. She hugged it tight and Tony leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

January 13, 1991

Tony walked downstairs, yawning. “I can’t believe you’re seven-months-old already,” he said to Maggie who was resting sleepily against his chest. “I know, it’s too early for this crap,” he agreed.

Tony set her down in her high chair and Maggie whined, reaching for him. “Mags, I gotta make your bottle. Nonna and Nonno aren’t up yet, mia cara.”

Maggie started crying and Tony picked her up, holding her close. “So it’s going to be that kind of day, is it?” Maggie sniffled and buried her little face in his neck. “Thanks for the snot in the neck, bambina, really. Could not be more perfect,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Maggie whined into his neck and Tony wanted to roll his eyes, but the softness of her little nose pressing into his neck was endearing. He nuzzled his nose into her downy soft hair and breathed deep. It was a sweet smell of baby powder and baby shampoo. “Can you be good for Papa while I make your bottle?” he asked.

“No,” she answered before stuffing her thumb in her mouth.

Tony paused and looked down at his baby. “Did you just say your first word?” he asked.

“No,” she said again.

Tony gapped. “You said your first word! You said your first word!”

Jarvis and Ana rushed into the kitchen when they heard Tony laughing. “She said her first word! She said no!”

When Howard and Maria came into the dining room an hour later, Maggie was chanting her first word and giggling. Tony looked at his parents, dazed and grinning. “Maggie’s first word was no.”

“Oh darling!” Maria kissed her granddaughter’s plump little cheek and the baby giggled, reaching for her grandmother. Next to her high chair was the teddy bear Howard had given her. She never let her room without it.

June 13, 1991

Tony grinned as he got ready for his daughter’s first birthday. There were clusters of balloons all over the place and the family was gathering together to celebrate. A year ago they didn’t know for sure if Maggie would make it, though they had hope. Today, the 12-month-old was running around in a yellow gown styled after Belle’s in ‘Beauty and the Beast’ with little sandals that lit up when she took a step on her feet.

“Where’s my grand-goddaughter?” Peggy asked. She had slipped into using the term and when Tony heard her say it, he had cackled.

“Running around in the backyard. I don’t know where she gets all that energy,” Tony said innocently.

“That is a bald faced lie,” Peggy said dryly.

Michael grinned. “I wanna see my niece.”

“Right this way,” Tony led them to the backyard and when Maggie saw them, she grinned.

“Unca Ike!” she start running as fast as her little legs would carry her, her teddy bear from her Nonno clutched in her little arms.

Michael grinned as he knelt down and scooped her up into his arms. “Hello, sweetheart,” he greeted.

“Hi,” she chirped. She was a very happy child, for which Tony was eternally greatful.

“We’re just about ready for the party to begin. We’re just waiting on Rhodey,” Tony told his parents.

“He’ll be here shortly. I do hope he brings his mother. I do love that woman,” Maria said, smiling.

Tony and Rhodey had introduced their mother’s at an MIT Parents Weekend during his last year and they took to each other like ducks to water. There was a reason Rhodey was so smart. Barbara Rhodes took no bullshit and even though she didn’t get a chance to go to college, she could take over the world and no one would bat an eye.

“Hey Tones,” the man in question greeted. With him was Barbara.

“Hi Rhodey. Hi Barbara,” Tony greeted, kissing her cheek.

“Hello Anthony. Now, where is the little lady in question?” Barbara asked, her caramel eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“One moment,” he replied.

Tony walked over to Michael, who was having a conversation with Maggie. “Sorry, but I have to steal the Birthday Princess. Mama Rhodes is asking to see her,” Tony said to his brother.

“Well by all means, don’t keep the lady waiting,” Michael told him with a grin.

“Mama Whodes,” Maggie shrieked, giggling. Michael winced and handed his niece over.

Tony snickered. He had been on the receiving end of Maggie’s shrieks so he knew Michael’s pain very well. He took his daughter into his arms and smiled. “Come on, bambina.” He kissed her forehead and walked back over to Rhodey and Barbara.

“Well there she is,” Barbara cooed. “Hi baby girl.”

“Hi Mama Whodes,” Maggie greeted, reaching for her.

The woman took the baby into her arms and kissed her forehead. “You are just the sweetest little girl,” she cooed.

Tony snorted. “You should see her when she doesn’t wanna go to bed. You’d take that statement back real fast.”

Maggie looked at her father with a pout and he smirked. “I’m pretty immune to those by now, bambina.”

Maggie couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. Tony kissed her forehead and Rhodey smiled at his goddaughter. “Hi, baby girl.”

“Unca Whodey!” She launched herself at him and he caught her with a nervous chuckle.

“How’s about we don’t do that?” he asked.

Maggie giggled again and snuggled up to him, burying her little face in his warm neck. Rhodey smiled and rubbed her back. “This one has us wrapped around her little fingers.”

Tony looked unruffled. “Yea,” he agreed. “She does.”

December 16, 1991

It was a cold morning, colder than they had in a while. The windows were frosted over and the snow was a pristine white. Howard and Maria were getting ready to leave for their annual 10-day trip to the Bahamas. Their bags were packed and sitting by the door.

Tony was standing in the doorway with Maggie in his arms, who preferred being held to walking. He and his father had had another blow out that morning. Maria took her granddaughter in her arms and kissed her cheeks. “We will be back soon, mia cuore,” she cooed softly, smiling. She kissed Tony’s forehead and hugged him close. “I love you, mio cuore.”

“Love you too, Madre,” Tony murmured, hugging her tight.

Maria pulled back and looked from father – who was messing with his watch – to son – who was gently bouncing his daughter. “Howard,” she admonished.

“Have a good few days son, don’t wreck the house,” Howard said to him.

“Sure thing,” Tony answered stonily.

“Bye Nonno,” the toddler said, opening and closing her hand in a wave.

“Bye nipotina,” Howard answered, walking over. He kissed her forehead softly and the elder Starks left the mansion.

That evening, Tony was feeding Maggie some chopped up pears when the doorbell rang. A feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach like lead and his heart rate spiked. Something was wrong, he could tell by the sick, twisting sensation in his stomach. “Ana, watch her please?” Tony asked, getting to his feet.

Ana nodded. “Of course.” She went to Maggie as Tony went to the front door.

Jarvis was standing there with two uniformed police officers. The officer next to Jarvis was tall and husky with honey-brown hair and sad, emerald eyes. “Are you Anthony Stark?” he asked, a Long Island accent coloring his words.

Tony nodded, unable to get words out passed his throat that was thick with emotion. Lead seemed to have replaced his stomach. “Sir, I really must protest,” Jarvis began.

“No, what happened?” Tony asked. He sounded as if he hadn’t used his voice in ages.

The officers looked at each other before looking at Tony. “Mr. Stark, we regret to inform you that there was a car accident involving your parents. The car was wrapped around a tree…they didn’t make it. I’m sorry.”

Time seemed to slow down as Tony’s mind processed what he said. His parents were dead…his sweet, beautiful mother was dead… He closed his eyes and swallowed against the lump in his throat. The Family had to be told.

Jarvis held open the door as he glared up at the officers. “Thank you, officers, you may see yourselves out.” The two looked down at their feet before leaving the mansion. It was only after they left that Tony allowed his legs to give out and his tears to fall. Jarvis knelt next to him and held him tight, tears filling the butler’s eyes.

They were like that when Peggy arrived with Daniel, Jamie, Charlotte, Sharon, Michael, and Elizabeth. Peggy dropped down next to him and pulled him to her as Ana came out of the kitchen with Maggie on her hip. “Oh my darling, I’m so sorry.”

Tony turned his face into his aunt’s shoulder and sobbed as he held onto her. Ana held the baby close, shushing her quietly as the baby began whimpering.

The rest of the family showed up and by then, Tony had stopped crying. He was sitting on the couch between Peggy and Evelyn. Maggie was still with Ana, though she kept reaching for him. No one said anything while Tony processed that his mother was never coming back, was never going to see the woman her granddaughter would become. “We need to plan their funeral,” he croaked.

Daniel looked at his godson. “We don’t ha-”

“Yes we do,” he murmured. “Mom and Howard wanted to be buried together at Pinelawn Memorial Park and Garden Mausoleums.”

Peggy nodded. “Alright,” she murmured.

Three days later, the family was gathered together for the funeral of Howard and Maria Stark. It was a dreary December morning, the clouds were thick and grey, the wind bit at their exposed skin, turning their cheeks and noses red. They stood around Tony, lending their strength and support. Tony was wearing a black Armani suit with black sunglasses over his eyes. Maggie, sitting in Michael’s arms, was wearing a long-sleeved black cotton dress with a white cardigan, white tights, and a pair of black patent leather buckled ballet flats. On her head was a thin black headband with a little black bow. Her head was resting on his shoulder, crocodile tears leaking down her chubby little cheeks.

At the top of a ridge, there were paparazzi snapping photos of the Stark Heir. Tony had wanted to make the service family and close friends, but Peggy sadly pointed out that they needed to invite senators, military leaders, and business partners to maintain good standing. So here they were, with nearly 100 guests and Tony wanted nothing more than to yell at them all to leave. Maggie seemed to sense his mood and sniffled, drawing his focus. He discreetly held her little hand, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “Daddy,” she whimpered.

“I know, baby girl,” he whispered, his lips barely moving.

“No mowe Nonna an’ Nonno?” she asked.

“No more Nonna and Nonno,” he whispered as Michael gently brushing away her tears. Maggie let out a little cry and Tony ached to hold her, but he couldn’t risk the world finding out about his daughter. “It’s going to be okay, sweetheart.”

The service came to an end and Tony moved forward, laying a red rose on each coffin. He watched as Michael gave Maggie a rose and leaned over, letting her lay it on Maria’s coffin. Michael gave her a second one and leaned over again, letting her lay it on Howard’s coffin. He moved off to the side and waited for the rest of their family. Jarvis, Ana, Daniel, Peggy, Gabe, Jacques, Dum Dum, Monty, and Morita surrounded Tony. The family moved together toward the waiting cars and Tony watched as Michael hid his daughter’s face as the paparazzi pressed in close, shouting questions at the teen.

“Tony! Tony, how are you coping?!”

“Tony! Are you glad your father’s dead?!”

“Tony will you be taking over the company?!” Peggy held Tony close and glowered at the paparazzi as they got closer to the limo.

Peggy ushered him in and they all climbed in after him, Dum Dum closing the door behind him. “Daddy, no pictuwes,” Maggie whimpered to him as Michael passed her to Tony, who clutched her desperately.

“No pictures, bambina,” he reassured her softly.

“Vultures, the lot of them,” Monty hissed, glaring out the blackened window as they drove off.

“Absolutely no respect,” Peggy muttered, “How dare they shout those questions at a time like this!”

They got to the Stark Mansion and Tony loosened his tie. He gave Maggie to Elizabeth and let her put his daughter down for her nap. He went to his father’s bar and poured himself two fingers of whiskey with two ice cubes. It burned all the way down and he set the glass down. “Tony,” Peggy admonished lightly.

“Please, Aunt Peggy. If I have to suffer through all those people being here, then I need to be able to have a few drinks to get through it,” he murmured.

Peggy hesitated briefly before nodding. “Alright,” she murmured. Tony was able to take four more drinks before people started arriving.

Tony stood at the back of the room, listening to people lament the loss of Howard and Maria. He sipped his drink, a dry vodka martini, and looked at Michael, who squeezed his shoulder offering support. Tony smiled a little and watched as yet another senator walked forward to lament the loss of Howard Stark.

Tony moved forward and looked at the people gathered, all looking at him and waiting for him to speak. “My first memory of my mother was her sitting at the piano and singing a lullaby in Italian as her fingers danced across the keys with all the grace of a royal. I remember climbing up on the bench next to her and she smiled down at me. She said, ‘Ti amo, mio cuore’. She had been speaking to me in Italian since I was born, so of course Italian was second nature to me by the time I was two and I remember replying while leaning against her side, ‘Anche io ti amo, mamma’. She smiled and continued playing as I fell asleep against her.” Tony paused and swallowed against the lump in his throat. “The world lost a caring, compassionate woman in my mother when my father decided to get behind the wheel drunk and drive to the airport. There will never be another woman like Maria Stark, not ever.”

“What about your father?” one of the guests asked.

Tony’s dark eyes narrowed slightly. “Howard may have been an excellent businessman and inventor, but he was a shit father!” Tony tore out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Michael squeezed his mother’s arm gently before going after his god-brother. He found Tony in his room, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. “Must have gotten that from Howard’s office,” Michael commented as he dropped down next to Tony.

“Yeah, I did. Seemed fitting to drink all dad’s booze now that he can’t swing at me when he’s drunk,” Tony muttered, feeling the alcohol.

Michael sighed softly and took the bottle from Tony, taking a swig of the high-priced whiskey. “Damn that’s good stuff,” he commented.

“Dad only bought the best,” Tony agreed.

Michael looked at Tony and pulled him in close. “It’s okay to cry,” he whispered.

Tony rested his head on Michael’s chest. “Stark men are made of iron,” he answered quietly.

“You’re also a Carbonell,” Michael murmured softly. “You have all of us as well. You need to cry, Tony. It doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger.”

Tony closed his eyes and let his tears fall. Michael stayed with him and let him get it all out.

When all the guests left, Peggy went upstairs and found Michael and Tony together in Tony’s room. There was an empty bottle of whiskey in front of them and Michael and Tony were passed out, Michael’s head on top of Tony’s. Peggy’s lower lip trembled and she stroked both their cheeks. She pressed kisses to their foreheads as a tear slid down her cheek. Their family was never going to be the same.


	3. Growing Up Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are taking a glimpse into Maggie's childhood with her father and how she came to be the woman she is today in 2017. Also, I apologize if the Italian is not correct. I used Google translate.
> 
> Side note: Maggie speaks Italian with her father, but when she's around other people, she automatically switches to English as does Tony.

January 2, 1992

Tony looked glanced at Maggie in the rearview mirror. She was wearing a red long sleeve dress, white tights, and little black buckle shoes and sitting in the car seat, looking around and sucking quietly on her pacifier as she clutched her favorite teddy bear.

In the two weeks since his parents’ untimely deaths, he had taken to speaking to Maggie exclusively in Italian. His mother had done it with him and now, he was continuing the tradition with Maggie. He his lips twitched a little and he pushed his sunglasses up higher on his nose. It was a beautiful 64 degrees in Malibu, the sun was shining, and the Pacific Ocean glittered like diamonds floated on its surface.

Tony drove through the wrought iron gates that had an A in the center left and an S in the center right. When the gate closed, his initials were in the middle of the gate. “Siamo alla nostra nuova neonata,” he told Maggie, making her giggle around her binky. (We are at our new home, baby girl) He had taken to speaking almost exclusively in Italian to her, as homage to his mother.

As they drove up to the large, custom-built, circular mansion on the California coast, right on a cliff, at 10880 Malibu Point in Malibu, California, there was a landing pad for a helicopter to the left and to the right were a set of stairs that led down to a pool with fourteen pool side lounge chairs, six umbrellas, and a table with four chairs. “Da qui continueremo a vivere,” he told her as he came to a stop in front of the entryway. (We are going to be living here from now on)

Tony turned off the engine after putting the car in park, and got out of the car. He closed his door and opened the back door to get Maggie out. She reached her little arms for him and he pulled her close, smiling as he pressed his lips into her hair. “Il mia dolce angela,” he murmured. (My sweet angel)

“Papà ti triste?” Maggie asked, looking up at him. (Daddy you sad?)

“No, non triste,” Tony answered softly, kissing her forehead. (No, not sad)

Maggie hummed happily and snuggled closer.

Grinning, he smothered her little face in kisses and she let out a peel of giggles, moving her head from side to side to escape.

Maggie ducked her head under his chin, making a noise of contentment as she burrowed in close to her father.

The front door opened and Tony looked up, smiling when he saw Jarvis and Ana waiting for him and Maggie. He smiled and walked up the steps. “Furniture arrive alright?” he asked.

“Indeed it did, Mr. Stark,” Jarvis answered.

“Great,” Tony walked in and set Maggie down on her feet. She glanced around and walked forward. Her eyes went huge at the windows. They were floor to ceiling and offered panoramic views of the Pacific Ocean. She paused and turned back to make sure her father was behind her and he smiled down at her. “Proprio dietro di te, Mags,” he promised. (Right behind you, Mags)

She took her pacifier out of her mouth. “Papà, grande casa,” she observed, looking around. (Daddy, big home) When her eyes landed on the black, shiny, baby grand piano sitting in the living room, she squealed and ran over as fast as her little legs would carry her, dropping her pacifier along the way.

Tony chuckled and scooped her up, placing her on the piano bench. She looked up at him expectantly and he smiled, kissing her forehead gently. He sat next to her and lifted the cover on the keys. He slid his fingers over the keys with a feather light touch before he began playing Claire de Lune by DeBussy. Maggie was watching his fingers and he smiled as she studied the keys his fingers pressed down on. “Vuoi imparare a suonare il pianoforte quando si ottiene un po ‘più grande, Mags?” (Want to learn piano when you get a little bigger, Mags?)

Maggie nodded her head vigorously and Tony smiled. “Nonna sarebbe stata orgogliosa di noi,” he told her softly. (Grandmother would be proud of us)

Maggie looked up at him with sad eyes. “Mi manca la nonna.” (I miss grandmother)

Tony nodded as tears filled his eyes. “Mi manca anche lei,” he said huskily. (I miss her too) He stopped playing and gathered Maggie up in his arms. She hugged him and buried her face in his neck as tears slid down both their cheeks.

June 1, 1993

Tony knelt down in front of Maggie. “Come faccio a guardare la bambina?” (How do I look, baby girl?)

Maggie had her eyes narrowed in a completely adorable way as she studied him. She began circling him and Tony hid a smile in his fist as he waited for her verdict on his Armani suit. “Si guarda bene, Papà,” she answered, smiling at him. (You look good, Daddy)

“Grazie tesora, è il primo griorno del Papà come amministratore delegato della nostra famiglia. Posso avere un bacio per buona fortuna?” he asked. (Thank you sweetheart, it is Daddy’s first day as CEO at our family company. Can I get a kiss for good luck?)

Maggie giggled and innocently kissed her father on the lips. Tony smiled and hugged her tight. “Mi mancherai, bambina, ma sarò a casa per la cena.” (I am going to miss you, baby girl, but I will be home for dinner.)

“E la storia di dormire!” Maggie insisted. (And Bedtime story!)

“E la storia di dormire,” Tony agreed, smiling. (And bedtime story.)

Tony looked at Ana. “Her tutor should be by in a little while. Tell me how it goes?”

Ana smiled. “Of course, Tony. Only the best for our little Maggie.” Maggie giggled and ran into the living room to play.

Tony went down to the garage, which was also his workshop, and climbed into one of his sports cars. He smiled as it seemingly purred to life. He revved the engine before zipping out of the garage and away from the house. He drove to the Stark Industries building in Los Angeles and pulled into his parking space. He smiled and waved to the reporters before walking into the building. He greeted the receptionist and got into the sleek, modern elevator, pushing the button for the top floor.

Tony stepped into his office and paused for a moment. He was 21 and taking over at CEO of Stark Industries. His office was huge and the desk was so polished it gleamed like Rhodey’s Military dress shoes. He shook his head and walked over, sitting in the high back leather chair, warmed by the California sunshine. He ran his hands over the top of the desk and couldn’t help the flash of anxiety and nervousness. Was he ready for this? Could he lead this company to a greater future?

Tony startled when his desk phone rang. He picked it up. “Tony Stark.”

“Hello darling,” Tony melted into his chair. His Aunt Peggy always knew what to say. “I know it’s your first day as CEO and you’re going to make SI yours, but I wanted to reassure you that you CAN do this.”

“How did you know?” he asked quietly, a small smile on his face.

“I could feel your self doubt all the way across the country,” Peggy answered dryly. Tony chuckled. “How’s my little grand-goddaughter?”

“She’s doing great. She speaks fluent Italian and wants to learn to play piano on top of tinkering and being a Stark,” Tony replied.

“We’ll all be out there for her birthday,” Peggy told him.

“Great! I’ll send the jet out to get you guys,” Tony promised.

Peggy laughed and it made Tony feel warm inside. “Tony, darling?”

Tony knew that tone. “Yes Aunt Peg?”

“Go get ‘em,” Peggy ordered.

He grinned. None of them ignored her orders. “Yes ma’am.”

Tony hung up with his aunt and straightened his tie. “Bring it on,” he whispered to himself.

It was nearing noon, the time Tony usually had lunch with Maggie, when he heard some sort of loud commotion outside his office. “Ma’am you can’t go in there!”

Tony’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “Mr. Stark has an important meeting this afternoon and he made a mistake on the Japanese deal! I have to tell him! It could potentially cost the company millions!” he heard a woman exclaim.

“I didn’t screw up on the math,” he muttered to himself, offended.

“Ma’am you can’t go in there!” the security guard insisted. About ten seconds later, Tony heard the man scream in agony and the door to his office was thrown open.

He watched as a woman with shoulder-length, rose red hair and sparkling, bright blue eyes stormed into his office. “Mr. Stark, you made a mistake on the math for this deal,” she said without fanfare or introduction. She dropped the paperwork on his desk and folded her arms over her chest. “I’m going to be fired for this, but I’m saving SI millions.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and looked at his math. He blinked and looked closer. “Huh. I guess there’s a first time for everything.” He went about correcting his mistake. “What’s your name?”

“Virginia Potts,” she answered

“Virginia? Reminds me of a great aunt.” He shook his head. “Nope, I’m calling you Pepper. You did, after all, pepper spray my security guard.”

Pepper’s jaw dropped. “Mr. Stark-”

“Nope, Pepper is staying, I like it. Also, I want you to be my Personal Assistant.”

Pepper’s legs gave out from under her and she dropped into the cool, brown leather chair behind her. “Mr. Stark…I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say yes, Miss Potts,” Tony answered.

Pepper mentally shook herself and got to her feet. She smiled a little. “Yes, Mr. Stark, I accept the position of personal assistant.”

“Excellent,” he grinned. “After work, you’ll come home with me-”

“I am not sleeping with you!” Pepper hissed angrily.

Tony’s eyebrows went up as he continued speaking like he hadn’t heard her. “Because I have someone I need you to meet because they are just as important as I am, if not more so.”

Pepper winced at her assumption and bit her lower lip. “My apologies, Mr. Stark.”

Tony waved her apology away. “Don’t worry, this person is pretty flexible, hyper like me, is of a genius intellect like yours truly, and can get really excited, also like me,” he answered, handing her back the paperwork. “Make sure the lawyers get this.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” she answered, taking the paper back.

“And stop by HR and make sure to sign all the paperwork required for becoming my personal assistant,” Tony told her. He picked up the phone and called down to HR. “Hey, have Personal Assistant paperwork for Virginia Potts made up and ready for her to sign. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks.” He hung up and got to his feet. He gave her a smile and Pepper felt her cheeks heat up.

Tony escorted the woman to the door of his office and saw her out. He closed the door behind her and leaned against it. “Wow,” he murmured, a small smile on his face. He walked back to his desk and picked up his phone to have his daily lunch date with his baby girl.

At six, Tony got ready to leave and looked up when Pepper walked in. “Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Pepper answered.

Tony led her out of the building and to his car. He slid into the leather seat, warmed by the California sun, and looked at Pepper expectantly. She got into the car herself and could practically smell the luxury of the vehicle and it’s owner. Tony grinned and revved the engine, enjoying its purr before he peeled out of the parking lot.

Tony pulled up to the mansion and enjoyed Pepper’s look of absolute awe. “You like?” he asked smiling, as they got out of the car.

“It’s beautiful,” she answered, smiling.

They walked up to the front door and it opened, revealing a tall, silver haired man in a neat black, three-piece suit. “Hello Anthony,” the man greeted, his blue-green eyes twinkling.

“Hey Jarvis. This is Pepper Potts, she’s my new Personal Assistant,” Tony said, making introductions. “Pep, this is Edwin Jarvis, my friend first and my butler second. You can call him Jarvis.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mr. Jarvis,” Pepper greeted.

“Hello Miss Potts. May I take your coat?” he asked.

“Thank you,” she smiled and let him take her coat as they heard someone coming from the kitchen.

“Who is that I wonder?” Pepper heard an older woman with a light Hungarian accent ask.

Pepper watched, curiously as an older woman with silvery white hair pulled back in a neat bun came out with a toddler who was the feminine version of her new boss. The toddler had shoulder length, smooth, curly dark brown hair and rich, dark brown eyes. The toddler’s eyes lit upon her father and she let out a happy squeal as she squirmed to be put down. As soon as her feet hit the floor, the toddler was sprinting to Tony, who knelt down and scooped her up, smothering her in kisses. “Papà! Ti sei persa,” she said, wrapping her little arms around Tony’s neck. (Daddy! I missed you) Pepper’s eyes widened when she heard the toddler speak fluent Italian.

“Mi hai anche perso, bambina,” Tony replied, hugging his daughter tight. (I missed you too, baby girl)

Maggie’s eyes landed on Pepper and she looked at the shocked woman curiously. “Papà, chi è?” (Daddy, who is she)

Tony turned around and smiled. “Maggie, questo è Pepper Potts. Sarà la mia nuova assistente personale.” (Maggie, this is Pepper Potts. She’s going to be my new personal assistant.)

Maggie’s eyes narrowed speculatively and she squirmed to be put down. She marched over to Pepper and the woman knelt down to be more on Maggie’s level. “My name is Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark,” she told Pepper in her adorable voice in English. She thrust out her hand, snapping Pepper out of her shocked state, and the woman bit back a smile.

“Hello Miss Stark, my name is Pepper Potts. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she told the toddler.

Maggie’s lips twitched and then she giggled, throwing herself at the woman. “I like you.”

Pepper smiled and hugged Maggie back. “I like you too, Miss Stark.”

Maggie kissed Pepper’s cheek. “Call me Maggie please.”

“Maggie it is then,” Pepper agreed, smiling.

“Are you staying for dinner, Miss Pepper?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, she is,” Tony answered.

“Yay!” Maggie beamed as Pepper stood and grabbed her hand and Tony’s to drag them into the living room.

Ana and Jarvis shared looks before going to the kitchen to make dinner.

Maggie turned to them with bright eyes and started talking a mile a minute about her day. As Pepper watched father and daughter interact, realization slammed into her like a freight train going 100 miles an hour. She was being given two very precious things: Tony’s trust and the knowledge of Maggie Stark’s existence. Her brain faltered as she tried to compute what this meant.

“-epper? Miss Pepper!” Maggie called, waving her tiny hand in Pepper’s face.

Pepper blinked and then smiled at the girl. “Sorry Maggie, what were you saying?”

Maggie pouted. “You supposed to pay attention to me.”

Pepper grinned. “I will from now on, promise.”

Maggie seemed to think on it before giggling and jumping into Pepper’s lap. “Okay.”

Pepper chuckled and her fingers danced along the girl’s ribs, causing her to shriek with laughter and squirm to get away from the tickling. “Nooo,” she giggled.

“No?” Pepper asked, grinning.

Maggie shrieked with laughter. “Daddy save me!”

“I’ll save you from the tickle monster!” Tony replied, grinning. He scooped his daughter out of Pepper’s arms and smothered her little face in kisses. Maggie’s sweet laughter made Pepper’s heart swell and knew, in that very moment, she would do anything for Tony and Maggie.

June 13, 1993

Tony crept into his three year old daughter’s room and smiled when he saw she was sound asleep in her toddler bed. Her bedroom was painted a soft yellow and had butterflies etched across the walls. Her bedding was a pink, yellow, and blue paisley print, chosen by his little princess. He stopped next to the head of her bed and kissed her forehead softly. Her nose wrinkled in sleep and he smiled, stroking her hair. He looked over at the doorway and gestured for Peggy, Daniel, Michael, Elizabeth, Henry, Charlotte, seven-year-old Sharon, Niell, and Moira to come in.

They crowded around the bed of the new three year old and started to sing ‘happy birthday’ to her. They watched with fond smiles as she slowly woke up, rubbing at her eyes. She blinked a couple times and whens she realized what the date was, she giggled and bolted up, flying into her father’s arms. Tony grinned and hugged her close, smothering her in kisses that made her shriek and squirm with laughter.

Tony stood and Maggie pushed her soft, brown curls out of her eyes. “Daddy, it’s my birthday!” she exclaimed, beaming.

“It is?” Tony asked, smirking. “I could have sworn your birthday was tomorrow.”

Maggie pursed her lips and tried to glare, but it was an adorable eye squint. “Not funny, Daddy.”

Tony sighed. “Everyone’s a critic, Miss Sassy-pants. Come on, let’s get you dressed. Miss Pepper picked up a special dress for you to wear today.”

Maggie gasped. “My princess dress?!”

“We’ll see you downstairs, darlings,” Peggy told them, smiling.

“Okay Nana Peggy,” Maggie answered.

Peggy felt the air get knocked out of her lungs. She smiled and kissed Maggie’s forehead. “You precious little dear one.”

Maggie hugged her around the neck and Peggy hugged her back. “Can’t be Nonna cause that was Nonna Maria. Grammy is for Grammy MacKay so you’re Nana.” Peggy smiled and left her grand-goddaughter to get dressed.

Tony set his daughter down and went to the closet where her dress was hidden. “Oggi, la Principessa Maggie, il tuo pallone è blue e proprio come la Cinderella.” (Today, Princess Maggie, you’re ballgown is blue and just like Cinderella’s)

Maggie clapped her hands in excitement and bounced on the balls of her feet. Tony chuckled and got the dress out of the bag. He helped Maggie into it and gently brushed her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. “Non sono abbastanza sofisticato da fare un panino, bambina.” (I am not sophisticated enough to do a bun, baby girl)

“Va bene, Papà,” Maggie answered. (That’s okay, Daddy)

Maggie ran out of the room and Tony went after her, scooping her up. “Le principesse si portano giù per le scale,” he told her, smirking. (Princesses get carried down the stairs)

Maggie let loose a peal of laughter and Tony went downstairs. The toddler squealed when she saw the whole family waiting for them. “Hi!” she chirped in English, beaming.

“Hello, Princess Maggie,” nine-year-old Charlie greeted seriously, bowing to her. Maggie did her best curtsy, which had all the adults sharing smiles.

“Hi Charlie,” Maggie greeted in return.

Twelve-year-old Nichole Dugan grinned. “Princess Maggie, breakfast awaits in the dining room. And, of course, it’s your favorite.”

The three year old bounced on the balls of her feet. “Waffles and French toast with whipped cream?!”

“The girl is too good for us,” eleven-year-old Trip said, grinning at the toddler.

Maggie squealed and the family followed her into the dining room. Tony helped her up into her “throne” and she squirmed in anticipation as he put a thick, golden-brown piece of French toast onto her plate. He slathered it in butter before grabbing a can of whipped cream. He shook it a few times before squirting it in the center of her breakfast. Maggie’s squirming got more intense as she waited for him to cut up the French toast. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a kid so excited about French toast,” Dum Dum muttered to Peggy.

“You should see how she gets around berries. The girl turns into an absolute nut,” Peggy whispered back.

After breakfast, Peggy smiled at Tony innocently before kneeling down in front of Maggie. “Dearest darling, it is today, in your third year of life, that I am going to give a very precious gift.” Maggie’s eyes went wide as she waited, stock-still. “This precious gift is from Papa Daniel and from myself.” Daniel handed Peggy the box and she set it down gently in front of Maggie.

Maggie carefully opened the box and peeked inside. Staring up at her were two pairs of large eyes, one brown, the other a bright blue. She gasped and looked at Peggy, absolute shock on her face. “Nana…you got me a puppy and a kitty!?”

Peggy grinned. “The puppy is a twelve-week-old cocker spaniel and she will be a very good companion for you. The kitten is a twelve-week-old Ragamuffin and they’re very good with children. They were raised together and so Papa Daniel and I got them together.”

Tony sighed. “I should have known when you were being so secretive.”

Peggy laughed and Daniel’s brown eyes twinkled. “The kitten is already litter trained and the puppy is just about trained to go outside.”

“What are you going to name them?” Sharon asked Maggie.

Maggie giggled and gently stroked her new companions. “The puppy is going to be Lady and kitty is going to be Duchess.”

Lady let out a little yip and poked her creamy head out of the box. Maggie giggled and leaned down, kissing her little head. Lady licked her face as Duchess’s calico colored face popped up. Maggie giggled and gently picked up her kitten. She set her down on the floor and then reached in and got Lady, setting her down on the floor as well. Lady started sniffing while Duchess curled up next to Maggie.

That night, Tony was tucking a very tired Maggie into bed and she smiled at him sleepily. “Il miglior compleanno di sempre,” she murmured, blinking sleepily. (Best birthday ever) Duchess curled up next to her head and Lady was curled up at the end of her bed.

Tony smiled. “Sono content che avevi una buona giornata, bambina. Dormi bene.” He got up and as he turned back, Maggie was sound asleep. (Glad you had a good day, baby girl. Sleep tight)

Father’s Day, June 19, 1994

Maggie’s dark eyes were narrowed in concentration, her little pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, as she twisted the last screw into place. She beamed as she finished her little project under the supervision of Mr. Jarvis. “Do you think Daddy will like it?” she asked, biting her lower lip.

Jarvis smiled at her. “I believe your father will love it,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

“Good,” she smiled and he helped her down from the workbench.

Maggie raced up the stairs, her project clutched to her chest protectively. Lady trotted over as she got to the first floor landing and Duchess came out of the kitchen, licking her lips after finishing her morning breakfast of organic kibble. Maggie gave them both a pet before going up the stairs to the second floor, where her and her father’s rooms were, in addition to a multitude of guest bedrooms. She got to her father’s door and took a deep breath, holding it for a second, and then letting it go silently.

Maggie twisted the door handle and silently crept into her father’s room. She walked to her father’s side of the bed in the darkened room and stared at him. She knew he was awake before he opened his eyes because his lips twitched. “Mags, cosa abbiamo detto di guardare il papa dormire?” (Mags, what have we said about watching Daddy sleep?)

“Che sia spaventoso,” she answered blithely. (That it’s creepy) Tony chuckled and opened his eyes. “Buona Festa del Papà,” she told him, handing him her project. (Happy Father’s Day)

Tony sat up and pulled her onto the bed with him before taking her project in hand. It was encased in white plastic with a little hole in the middle. “Questo è l’interruttore,” she said, flipping a little switch. (This is the switch) It was unobtrusive and in a spot where Tony wouldn’t accidentally flick it.

“Grande pensiero, bambina,” he complimented, grinning. (Great thinking, baby girl) A projection popped up and pictures started to display in a sort of montage. Then the audio started.

“Ciao Papà! Il Signor Jarvis ha detto che il giorno del padre è venuto su e ha chiesto se volevo fare una carta per voi. Ho deciso di salire su un livello e mettere insieme un video insieme ad una proiezione di ologrammi per visualizzarla. Volevo che tu sapessi cosa intendi per me e quanto vuoi dire a mi. Tu sei il migliore Papà in tutto il mondo e ti amo alla fine dell’universo e indietro.” (Hi Daddy. Mr. Jarvis said that Father’s Day was coming up and asked if I wanted to make a card for you. I decided to go up a level and put a video together along with a hologram projection to display it. I wanted you to know what you mean to me and how much you mean to me. You are the best Daddy in the whole wide world and I love you to the end of the universe and back)

Tony had tears in his eyes and he hugged her tight. “Hai fatto un lavoro fantastic ed è più avanzato di un semplice circuito come ho fatto a tua età.” (You did a fantastic job and it’s way more advanced than just a circuit board like I made at your age)

Maggie giggled and hugged him back. “Cosa vuoi fare oggi?” she asked, looking up at him. (What do you want to do today?)

“Spendere con te ovviamente!” Maggie giggled and cuddled into his side. (Spend it with you of course!)

March 21, 1995

Maggie finished her lesson with her private tutor for the day and pushed a lock of her silky smooth curls out of her face. She raced up to her room and dumped her notebooks on her desk before changing into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she didn’t mind wearing down in the workshop. Then she raced down the stairs, arriving just as her father breezed into the door. “Papà, sono pronto per la lezione di scienza!” she announced, beaming. (Daddy, I’m ready for my science lesson!)

“Non finché non arriviamo a quell confusion di riccioli che chiamiamo i tuoi capelli dalla tua faccia,” he replied, chuckling. (Not until we get that riot of curls we call your hair out of your face) He whipped out a hair elastic and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. “Là, adesso siamo pronti.” (There, now we’re ready) He took her hand and they went down to the workshop, Lady trailing behind them.

“Oggi lavoreremo su un motore di auto,” he told her. “So che è un po ‘avanzato, ma credo di poterlo gesire.” (Today we’re going to work on a car engine. I know it’s a bit advanced, but I think you can handle it.)

“Farò tutto quello che dici, prometto!” she chirped, making an ‘x’ over her heart. (I’ll do everything you say, promise)

Tony beamed. “Questaa è la mia ragazza,” he replied. (That’s my girl) They walked over the engine block and Tony had her sit on a chair slightly taller than his stool. “Adesso, ieri siamo andati oltre le parti di un motore. Oggi intendiamo spiegare come ciascuna parte contribuisce alla funzione del motore…” Maggie listened eagerly as her father gave her a practical lesson in engineering. (Now, yesterday we went over the parts of an engine. Today we’re going to cover how each part contributes to the engine’s function…)


	4. Genius Intellect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's in school and her genius is showing ;)

March 26, 1996 – Long Island, New York

It was a chilly, blustery day at the cemetery, the sun hidden behind dark grey clouds that threatened rain. The wind was cold and unforgiving as branches on the trees around them swayed. A fresh but thin layer of snow from the night before lay around them, undisturbed. The weather reflected the mood of the family that stood around the freshly dug grave that lay next to those of Tony’s parents, Howard and Maria Stark. Ana Jarvis cried quietly into her black cotton handkerchief as Tony held her close, but she wasn’t alone. There wasn’t a dry eye among the gathered family. Six-year-old Maggie stood beside her father as tears rolled down her reddened cheeks. Before them was a headstone.

Edwin A. Jarvis  
14 July 1915 – 23 March 1996  
Beloved husband and friend, dearly missed

Tony gently squeezed Ana’s shoulder as they stood there, sunglasses over his face, hiding his own pain and tears. Finally, Ana took his hand and smiled sadly. “He would want us all to remember him fondly, not cry over him. Let’s go back to the house and I’ll make some of his favorite foods,” she told her family.

Maggie brushed her tears away. “I miss him,” she murmured, her curls hanging down her back.

Peggy picked up her grand-goddaughter and hugged her close. “We all do,” she answered sadly as Maggie wiped away her tears. “Perhaps when we get back, I’ll regale you and the others with tales of when Mr. Jarvis and I worked together back in the late 40s, after the war. Would you like that, darling?” Maggie nodded and rested her head against her Nana’s shoulder.

They climbed into their cars and went back toward the family Estate.

March 30, 1996

It had been a week since Edwin Jarvis’s death and Tony had sequestered himself in his Malibu workshop, working at a computer, coding. He finished the coding sequence and tapped the enter key. “Hello Mr. Stark,” the new AI greeted, sounding almost exactly like a young Edwin Jarvis.

Tears leaked down Tony’s cheeks. “Hi J.A.R.V.I.S.,” he answered, smiling. “Hold on for a moment, I need to introduce you to some people,” he told his baby boy.

Tony ran upstairs and beamed at his family. “Jay, you with me?” he asked.

“For you, Sir? Always,” the AI answered, shocking the family.

“Daddy…you made an AI Jarvis?” Maggie asked in wonderment with Lady and Duchess curled up next to her.

Tony nodded, hugging his daughter tight. “I did,” he answered. “What do you think of him?”

“Hi, baby brother, I’m your big sister, Maggie,” the six year old answered beaming.

“Hello Miss Stark,” the AI greeted in such a way that suggested he was happy.

Peggy sniffled and hugged Tony tightly. “You’ve given him back to us, in a brand new way,” she murmured, smiling. “You always make me so proud, Anthony.”

“Thanks Aunt Peggy,” he answered, hugging her back.

Ana Jarvis hugged Tony as well, pouring her love for the young man into it. “You are so precious,” she cooed, smiling. Tony smiled and hugged his two surrogate mothers.

September 3, 1997

Seven-year-old Maggie Stark looked up the red brick pathway, past the two bushes shaped to look like elephants that were gently rustling in the light breeze, up the four stone steps, at the building in front of her. It was class French architecture and had four white pillars that stood two stories tall. Her new school, Le Lycée Français de Los Angeles, was intimidating. She looked up at Happy, her father’s driver, who was standing next to her. “You okay?” Happy asked her.

Maggie nodded. “Yes, Mr. Happy. I’m just nervous.”

“Don’t be. You’re gonna be great,” he told her.

“You think so?” she asked.

“I know so,” he answered. “Come on.”

Happy led her by the elephant bushes that rustled gently in the light breeze, under the white, wrote iron archway that looked like a roller coaster track with ivy growing in it, and through the moderately heavy maple wood double doors. They went to their right and stopped at the main office. “Hello, I’m here with Maggie Carter for her first day of school.”

The redhead behind the counter smiled happily the man and looked at the girl next to him. Her soft, brown curls were held back by a navy blue headband and she wore a white collared blouse with a navy blue blazer that had the Lycée emblem on the left breast. “Hello Maggie. I’m Miss Bixby, I’m the school receptionist.”

“Hi,” Maggie greeted quietly, fiddling with her gray pinstripe skirt.

Miss Bixby got some paperwork out for Happy and he signed Maggie in before filling out the paperwork. “Usually parents are supposed to bring their children the first day,” Miss Bixby said casually.

“Daddy’s busy,” Maggie piped up. “He had Mr. Happy bring me.”

“What does your daddy do?” Miss Bixby asked, smiling.

Maggie made her eyes comically wide and leaned in. “He’s a spy,” she whispered.

Miss Bixby laughed and Happy gave a nervous chuckle. “Alright, Mags, you’re all signed in and ready to go,” he told her as he handed the paperwork to the receptionist.

Miss Bixby looked it over and paused when she saw the grade. “Uh, Mr. Hogun, I think you got the grade wrong. She’s supposed to be in second grade, not seventh.”

Happy looked at the woman. “No, I got the grade right,” he assured her.

“Problem, Miss Bixby?” a man asked, walking up to them.

“Mr. Gregory, Mr. Hogun put her grade down at seventh and not second. She’s only seven years old,” Miss Bixby answered.

“No, Mr. Hogun is correct,” Mr. Gregory answered. “Maggie Carter had her intelligence tested before she started school. She’s a very intelligent young lady. Her father home schooled her until he started sending her to school a couple years ago.” Mr. Gregory turned to Happy and Maggie. “Your father made the right choice sending you here, Maggie.”

“Mais oui,” Maggie answered, grinning. (But yes.)

Mr. Gregory beamed. “Parlez-vous Français?” (Do you speak French?)

“Oui, je parle aussi l’italien,” Maggie answered fluently. (Yes, I speak Italian also)

Mr. Gregory beamed. “She’s going to fit in just fine, here.”

“Alright, Mags, I’ll be here at 3:30 to pick you up, okay?”

“Okay Mr. Happy. See you later,” she agreed.

Happy left and Maggie looked up at the principal. “I’ll take you to your first class,” he offered.

“Merci,” she answered primly.

At 3:30 Maggie walked out of the school and ran to Happy when she saw him. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. “Okay, kiddo?” he asked quietly. Maggie nodded and they got into the car.

Maggie buckled in and Happy glanced at her as they started the drive home. “So how was your first day?”

“Most of them were nice, but some of them were mean,” Maggie answered quietly, her hands clasped in her lap.

“Maybe it’s time I teach you how to box,” Happy told her.

Maggie’s eyes brightened as a smile crept across her face. “Really?”

Happy smiled. He would do anything to make that little girl smile. “Really,” he promised.

When Maggie got home, she started on her homework, which was a pleasant challenge as Duchess lazed in the sun and Lady was curled up at her feet. She was just finishing when Tony walked in from work. “Papà!” she ran to greet him and he scooped her up, smothering her in kisses. Maggie laughed and made a content noise as she burrowed into her father’s chest.

“Come stave scuola, bambina?” he asked as they went into the living room. (How was school, baby girl?)

“La scuola era okay. Alcuni ragazzi erano abbastanza,” she answered quietly. (School was okay. Some of the kids were mean)

“Mi dispaice, bambina, a volte i bambini sono stronzi,” Tony murmured. (I’m sorry, baby girl, sometimes kids are assholes)

“Papà! Giardinaggio!” she gasped, though she was used to it by now. (Daddy! Swear jar!)

Tony gave her a sad, little smile and kissed her forehead. “Voglio che tu sappia che non è per sempre. I ragazzi verranno e vanno, ma è colpa loro per agire come bulli. Sei uno Stark e questo significa qualcosa. Non lo conoscono e se non vogliono conoscerti per te, allora è il loro problema e non meritano la tua fiducia.” (I want you to know that this is not forever. Kids will come and go, but it is their fault for acting like bullies. You are a Stark and that means something. They don’t know it and if they don’t want to get to know you for you, then that’s their problem and they don’t deserve your trust)

Maggie smiled and snuggled close. “Compiti a casa?” Tony asked. (Homework done?)

“Si Papà,” Maggie answered. (Yes Daddy)

“Buona, allora ho intenzione di controllarlo,” Tony answered. (Good, then I’m going to check it over)

Maggie nodded and grabbed her notebook, handing it to her father. She watched his eyes scan through the problems, checking her answers and she felt pride fill her little chest when she saw the smirk on his face. “Le vostre risposte sono accurate e puntuali. Ottimo lavoro, Mags.” (Your answers are thorough and spot on. Great job, Mags.)

“Grazie, Papà. Voglio farti, Nana Peggy, Papa Daniel, la famiglia, Grammy Moira, Grandpa Niell, e Nonna and Nonno Stark fiero di mi.” (Thank you, Daddy. I want to make you, Nana Peggy, Papa Daniel, the family, Grammy Moira, Grandpa Niell, and Grandmother and Grandfather Stark proud of me.)

Tony smiled softly and pressed his forehead to hers. “Lo fai ogni giorno, tesora.” Maggie giggled and then their stomachs rumbled. (You do that every day, sweetheart)

The weekend arrived and Maggie was bouncing on the balls of her feet eagerly, her eyes bright as she watched her father and Happy walk into the makeshift gym Tony had in there. Lady was curled up on her bed, watching her mistress and Duchess was curled up on her cat tree, lazing in the sun.

Tony knelt in front of her and rested his large hands on her thin shoulders. “Sei sicuro di voler imparare alla casella, bambina?” (Are you sure you want to learn to box, baby girl?)

Maggie nodded her head almost violently. “Sì, Papà, dovrei sapere come difendermi, solo nel caso.” (Yes, Daddy, I should know how to defend myself, just in case)

“Poi Happy ti può insegnare e guarderò da qui,” he told her. (Then Happy can teach you and I’ll watch from over here)

“Grazie, Papà,” she answered, smiling. She kissed his cheek and clambered into the ring with Happy, watching him with serious brown eyes. (Thank you, Daddy)

Happy smiled at his eager pupil. “Alright, first thing’s first, you gotta get outfitted for the right size equipment.”

Eighth Grade: 1998-1999 School Year

Maggie rolled her eyes as yet another student tried to copy her homework. She was 8 years old and in eighth grade. Some of the kids five years older than her thought they could copy her homework, but when they were asked to explain how they got there, they were at a loss. “Comment allez-vous apprendre si vous copiez simplement de moi?” she asked him in French. (How are you going to learn if you copy my homework?)

The boy scowled at her. “You’ll let me copy if you know what’s good for you,” he hissed.

She gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look that was distinctly her father. Their teacher, Madame Condon, was watching with an amused look on her face. “Monsieur Tanner, les yeux sur votre propre travail.” The boy scowled and turned his eyes back to his own work. (Mr. Tanner, eyes on your own work)

Maggie finished her homework and turned it over to protect it from prying eyes. Then she took out the Count of Monte Cristo in French and started reading from where she left off.

A week later, Maggie was in Algebra and was watching as her classmates worked through the homework. She had already finished, finding it almost too easy. The teacher, Mr. Jones, saw her looking bored and walked over. “Finished the homework already, Miss Carter?”

“Yes Sir,” she answered.

“May I see it?” he asked.

Maggie opened her notebook and handed it over to him as she flattened her hands on her desk and rested her chin on top of them. She watched her teacher’s eyebrows rise further and further until she swore they were going to disappear into his hairline. “Every single one of these is correct,” he told her.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. “Math is easy for me, so it Computer Science class, and physical science class…all my classes really,” she shrugged. “The only challenge I get is in Greek class and at home. Daddy’s really smart like me so he knows how to challenge me.”

Mr. Jones’ eyes widened. “Miss Carter, maybe we should try moving you up to a harder math class.”

Maggie shrugged. “Doesn’t matter much this year. Before high school, though, Daddy’s going to see about getting me tested for a harder math class like trigonometry or calculus,” she told him.

“If you’re sure…” he trailed off, handing her back her notebook.

Maggie nodded. “I’m sure.” He shrugged and went back to his desk. When she was leaving class, he slipped her some harder work and she beamed up at him before leaving for the day.

~MAMCS~

Ballet was tied with Piano for Maggie’s favorite activity. She loved the pirouettes and the grace of the movement. In this class, it didn’t matter if she was a genius or not, it didn’t require much thinking on her part, just her attention to movement. She knew her dad was watching via Happy, who was with the other parents off to the side.

When the lesson ended, Maggie was packing up her things when her teacher Miss Hart, walked over. “Miss Carter, where’s your father?” she asked, smiling at her most naturally talented student.

“He’s busy,” Maggie answered, “but Mr. Happy is here for him. He’s friends with Daddy.”

She led her teacher over and took the offered granola bar and Gatorade. “Mr. Happy, I’d like for you to pass on to Mr. Carter that his daughter has a natural gift for ballet. I’d like to give her additional lessons and I would be willing to come to her home to do it if he would feel that necessary.”

Happy kept his face carefully neutral. “I’ll pass the message along,” he promised.

Maggie left with Happy and when they got to the house, Pepper was there, smiling at Maggie. “Hey pretty girl! How was ballet?”

“Miss Pepper!” Maggie happily launched herself at the woman and made a noise of contentment when her father’s PA lifted her up into her arms. Maggie happily became an octopus and wrapped her arms and legs around the woman. “Ballet was good. My teacher says I’m a natural.”

“She does, huh?” Pepper asked, smiling.

“Yeah, she wants to give me private lessons to help me excel,” Maggie added.

Pepper walked over to the couch with the clinging 8 year old and sat down with a graceful thump. “How’s the homework?” she asked as Tony walked in.

“Finished it in class. It’s easy,” Maggie answered with a shrug.

“I knew I had an octopus somewhere,” Tony greeted, smiling at his daughter.

“Daddy!” Maggie jumped into her father’s arms and Tony hugged her tight.

“Hey Peanut. How was your day?” he asked, sitting down.

“It was good, school is getting easy. One of the students tried to copy my homework in French class,” she shook her head. “Then my teacher in Math is giving me harder homework on the side so I don’t die of boredom,” she added dramatically.

Tony chuckled and kissed her forehead. “How about ballet?”

“It was fun. My teacher says I’m a natural and wants to give me private lessons to help me excel,” Maggie told him.

“She does, huh?” he asked as Ana brought in a platter of snack foods for Maggie, Tony, and Pepper.

Maggie nodded and looked at Ana. “Please stay, Ana, you’re part of our family.”

Ana smiled indulgently at the little girl and kissed her forehead. “Of course, little one,” she replied, smiling. She sat in a large, overstuffed chair and Maggie went to her, curling up against her. She smiled and started humming a little tune to the Stark heiress.

“Pep, I need you to make sure everything is good to go for tomorrow,” Tony said to his PA.

Pepper smiled softly, her heart fluttering in her chest. “I’ll get right on that. Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

Tony smiled. “That will be all, Miss Potts.”

“Bye Miss Pepper,” Maggie waved to the woman and Pepper left the house.

~MAMCS~

Maggie observed two more interactions like that between her father and Pepper. Her eyes narrowed speculatively then brightened with mischief. She went to her father’s office and closed the door before picking up the phone. She dialed her Nana’s number and waited for her to pick up. “Peggy Carter-Sousa speaking.”

“Hi Nana Peggy, it’s Maggie,” she said, swinging her legs.

“Hello darling,” Maggie could practically hear the smile in her voice. “How are you?”

“I’m good. Daddy’s letting my ballet instructor come to the house as long as she signs an NDA,” Maggie answered happily.

“Why is your ballet instructor coming to the house?”

“Oh, she thinks I’m a natural and wants to give me private lessons to help me grow and excel,” Maggie answered, sitting back in the chair.

“That’s wonderful, dear heart!”

“Thanks Nana Peggy,” Maggie bit her lower lip and glanced around. “Nana Peggy…I think Daddy and Miss Pepper are acting funny towards each other.”

Peggy hid a smile behind her hand. “Oh? In what way?”

“They always get this funny look on their faces when she says, ‘will that be all Mr. Stark’ and he says, ‘that will be all Miss Potts’.” Maggie told her.

“That, darling, is because they like each other,” Peggy told her.

Maggie’s eyes went wide. “They like each other?!”

“Is that a bad thing?” Peggy asked cautiously.

“No…” Maggie’s mind started spinning and Peggy could practically hear it through the phone.

“What are you thinking about, darling?” Peggy asked.

“Nana Peggy, do you think madre in Heaven would be happy for Daddy?” she asked quietly.

“I think she would be very happy for him,” Peggy answered softly.

Maggie beamed. “Good, but just in case, I’ll ask God to ask her to be happy for Daddy when I say my prayers.”

“Good girl,” Peggy replied.

“Also, I’m gonna get Daddy and Miss Pepper to get married so I can call her Mommy,” Maggie added, shocking her nana. “Bye Nana Peggy!”

“Bye darling,” Peggy replied, still stunned.

Maggie hung up the phone and looked up at the ceiling. “None of this gets back to Daddy, JARVIS, okay?”

“Yes Miss Stark,” the AI answered smartly.

“Good.” Maggie skipped out of her father’s office, humming to herself as her brain formulated plans.


	5. Happy Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper goes on a little vacation with Tony and Maggie and meets the family! And then it's happiness abound!

July 4, 1999

Nine-year-old Maggie Stark beamed as she, her 6 year old Ragamuffin Dutchess in her crate, her 6 year old Cocker Spaniel Lady, her father, and Pepper drove up the long, smooth driveway to the Family estate in New York. “I can’t wait to see Sharon again,” she said as Tony drove through the wrought iron gates.

“It’ll be good to see the family,” Tony agreed smiling, “they’re going to love you Pepper.”

Pepper bit her lower lip, her hands twisting nervously in her lap. “If you say so.”

Maggie looked at her with a fierceness in her eyes. “We do, you’re awesome, Miss Pepper. They’ll love you.”

Pepper smiled at the girl as Tony came to a stop. “Home away from home,” Tony said, smiling.

They got out of the car as Peggy came out of the house, a smile on her flawless face. “Tony, darling!” she flew into Tony’s arms and he smiled, hugging the woman tight.

If Pepper hadn’t seen pictures of Maria Stark, she would have thought that Peggy was Tony’s mother. “Hi Aunt Peggy,” Tony greeted, continuing to hold her close.

“Nana Peggy!” Maggie flew out of the car and Peggy pulled away, beaming. She swept the girl into her arms and hugged her tight as Tony went back to the car to get Duchess and Lady.

“There’s my sweet little angel!”

Tony smiled as Pepper came up beside him and took Lady’s leash. Tony pulled his girlfriend close. “Aunt Peggy, I’d like you to meet Pepper Potts, my girlfriend.”

Peggy smiled at the nervous young woman and held out her hand. “Hello, I’m Peggy Carter, Tony’s godmother and Maggie’s grand-godmother.”

Pepper smiled at the woman. “That would be a Tony phrase.”

Peggy’s smile widened. “I think I’m going to like you just fine, Pepper Potts.”

Pepper smiled and the four of them went inside. Maggie shrieked when an older boy picked her up and swung her around. “Mags! It’s been too long!”

“Trip! Put me down!” Maggie demanded, trying to glare up at the boy.

“What if I don’t want to?” he asked.

“You have to,” she answered, folding her arms over her chest.

Trip chuckled and set her on her feet. “Good to see you, squirt.”

“You too,” she answered, smiling as she hugged him.

Maggie greeted the other children as Lady trotted over and they went to play in the living room as the adults gathered around. Tony let Duchess out of her crate and the cat trotted over to her mistress.

That evening, they were all out back, enjoying a late dinner as the sky lit with reds, oranges, and pinks of the setting sun. Maggie was watching her dad with curious eyes. Tony was talking faster than normal and was pacing around. “Tony’s acting weird,” Sharon whispered to her.

Maggie nodded her head slowly. “He definitely is.”

Maggie went to her father and gripped his hand. “Papà, perché agisci strano?” she asked in a whisper. (Daddy, why are you acting weird?)

Tony gave a nervous laugh and knelt down next to his daughter. “Non sono nervosa, bambina, perché penseresti?” (I’m not nervous, baby girl, why would you think that?)

Maggie rested her hands on her father’s shoulders. “Papà, stai parlando più velocemente di quello che normalmente fai e sei stai andando Avanti e indietro.” (Daddy, you’re talking faster than you normally do and you’re walking back and forth.)

Tony glanced around and then pulled Maggie aside. “Sai tenere un segreto?” he asked softly. (Can you keep a secret?)

Maggie nodded quickly. Her eyes were alight with happiness. “Posso mantenere un segreto.” (I can keep a secret)

Tony took something out of his pocket and Maggie’s eyes widened. Tony opened the navy blue velvet box and showed his daughter the pretty ring inside. “Vorrei chiedere a Pepper di sposarmi,” he whispered to his daughter. (I’d like to ask Pepper to marry me.)

“Posso Chiamarla sua Mamma?” Maggie asked quietly, her eyes taking on a sad, sort of pleading look. (Could I call her Mommy?)

Tony felt his throat constrict and he nodded. “Naturalmente puoi, bambina,” he answered softly. (Of course you can, baby girl.)

Maggie hugged him tight and ran back to the table, a huge, warm smile on her face.

When dinner was finished, the fireworks were getting ready to start. Tony looked at Maggie and she beamed at him, giving him the thumbs up. He grinned back and moved next to Pepper, wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and rested her head on Tony’s shoulder. Then the first fireworks went off.

They were watching the rather spectacular display when one firework went off that had Pepper gasping and everyone else grinning. Pepper, will you marry me? She turned to Tony and found him down on one knee, with a box open. Inside the box was a white gold ring with a 1-carat princess cut diamond in the center and two smaller half-carat rubies on either side.

“Yes,” she answered, nodding as tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision. “Yes.” She let out a little laugh and Tony slid the ring onto her finger before standing up and kissing her deeply. She kissed him back and the family surrounded them, giving them congratulations.

Two weeks after their engagement, Pepper and Tony decided to announce it to the world. They had talked about the risks, but decided together that it would be better in the long run and much easier than creating fake stories about him continuing his playboy ways.

Maggie beamed as she read the blurb in the New York Times:

Matthew and Barbara Potts announce the engagement of their daughter Virginia Elizabeth Potts of Manhattan, New York to Anthony Edward Stark of Long Island, New York. He is the son of the late Howard Stark of Manhattan, New York and Maria Collins Carbonell Stark also of Manhattan, New York.

Anthony Stark graduated from Massachusetts Institute of Technology and Virginia Potts graduated from Columbia University. Anthony is the CEO of Stark Industries and Virginia Potts also works at Stark Industries.

A September wedding is planned.

“What do you think, bambina?” Tony asked, reading over her shoulder.

“Sounds great, Papà,” she replied, smiling. “I can’t wait for Pepper to marry you so I can call her Mommy.”

Tony smiled and kissed the top of her head. “I can’t wait to marry her either.”

September 21, 2000 Family Mansion, Long Island, New York

Ten-year-old Maggie Stark looked on in awe as Pepper slipped into her wedding dress. It was a beautiful sheath gown over Inessa jersey material. It had an illusion lace bateau neckline and long sleeves. There were cut outs on either side and the gown hugged her figure to the middle of her thighs before flaring out just a little with a short train in the back. The back of the gown plunged down to the middle of her back in a deep v. From where it ended, there were buttons that went down her lower back to her bottom, where the train started. Her hair was in a simple bun at the nape of her neck, with a tendril of hair on either side of her face, curled.

“You look so pretty,” Maggie whispered to Pepper.

Pepper smiled and stroked Maggie’s cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Maggie gave her a contemplative look before looking down at her patent leather shoo encased feet. “Miss Pepper…after you marry Daddy, would it be okay if I called you Mommy?”

Pepper felt pinpricks in her eyes as her vision swam. “Maggie, I would love it if you called me Mommy.”

Maggie beamed and threw herself into Pepper’s arms. Pepper hugged the girl tight and slowly stood up. She sat down and her makeup artist got to work.

Soon, it was time to get everyone ready to walk out. Pepper’s mother, Barbara Potts, and Maggie’s soon-to-be grandmother, was standing with her daughter, tears sparkling in her bright blue eyes, so much like Pepper’s. Her rose-red hair was up in a chignon. She was wearing a three-quarter-length sleeve, burgundy gown that fell into an A-line to the floor. Standing next to her was Pepper’s father, Matthew Potts. His graying blond hair was neatly combed and he wore a tailored, formal, three-piece tuxedo with a burgundy tie, just like Maggie’s father and the groomsmen. Maggie was standing off to the side with her cousin, 5-year-old Danny Benton, who was the ring bearer. The two of them watched as the groomsmen got in line the way they were going to go out. Maggie went over and peaked out the door, beaming when she saw her father and her Uncle Rhodey, his Best Man, standing with Pastor Bob. She went back to Daniel and waited.

As it got closer to the time for the ceremony to start, Maggie watched as Pepper’s best friend and Maggie’s cousins got ready to go out with the groomsmen. They moved into place as Barbara Potts walked out, taking her spot on the bride’s side of the aisle. The first pair to get ready to go out were 14-year-old Sharon Carter, a junior bridesmaid, and 16 year old Charlie Morita. Sharon was wearing a burgundy gown with thin straps and an empire waist that went to the floor in length. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with a tendril of hair softly curled on either side of her face. She was elated to be in Pepper’s bridal party. Charlie was less than thrilled to be in a tuxedo and wearing a burgundy bow tie.

The four-piece quartet, consisting of two violins, a viola, and a cello, that Tony hired to play the processional song, Canon in D by Pachelbel, started up, the cellist beginning, followed by the first violinist. Sharon gave him a none too gentle nudge to the ribs. He straightened up as they walked out the white, double French doors and into the crisp fall sunshine.

17-year-old Sarah Falsworth was Pepper’s second junior bridesmaid. She was wearing a gown that had the same design as Nichole’s and her rich, copper-red hair was swept back into a bun with a lightly curled lock of hair on either side of her face. She walked out with 22-year-old Wallie Dugan, who was currently dating Pepper’s maid of Honor, 22-year-old Gabrielle Foster.

Erin Dernier, who was the same age as Sarah, wore a similar gown to her fellow junior bridesmaids. Her golden blond hair was swept back from her face in a similar hairstyle. She looped her slender arm through her cousin, 20-year-old Monty Falsworth’s, arm and the two walked out after Sarah and Wallie.

Christine Dernier, who was 25, wore a strapless gown with her rich chocolate brown hair swept back into an elegant bun. She looped her arm through her brother, 30-year-old Joseph’s, arm and the siblings followed their younger sister and their cousin.

Maggie’s cousin 19-year-old Nichole “Nicki” Dugan was one of Pepper’s bridesmaids. The two women had gotten very close, commiserating when it came to Tony’s binges and antics. She too wore a beautiful, strapless, gown that had an empire waist and fell gracefully the floor. She walked out with her cousin, 18-year-old Trip.

Lastly, but never least, was 22-year-old Gabrielle Foster, Pepper’s Maid of Honor. She was a medical student at NYU and was Pepper’s longest friend. Gabrielle had gotten to know Pepper when Gabrielle’s family moved into Pepper’s neighborhood. The two had become inseparable nearly instantly, despite the five-year age difference, and were followed around by Gabrielle’s two younger sister, Jane. She was in a one-shoulder gown that hugged her torso before falling to the floor. She had just finished getting Pepper’s train right when it was her turn to walk out, which she did proudly by herself.

Maggie and Daniel moved into position and walked through the double doors that led to Nonna Maria’s prize rose garden. The sweet smell of the flowers colored the air as the guests watched with a smile. She smiled as she slowly walked down the aisle, throwing white flower petals on the red plush carpet that paved the way for Pepper. Beside her, Daniel was walking slowly and holding the pillow with two gold wedding bands steady.

When they reached the end of the aisle, she popped up onto the gold colored chair next to her Nana Peggy on her father’s side of the aisle as Daniel sat next to his mother. The main chorus of the processional music started and everyone stood up as Pepper walked down the aisle on her father’s arm, smiling at Tony, who was smiling back with tears in his rich, dark eyes, breathless at the sight of his bride.

Matthew and Pepper reached the end of the aisle and he placed his daughter’s hand into Tony’s. He smiled at them both before going to sit next to his wife, taking her slender hand in his strong, tanned one.

Their untraditional and quirky pastor, dressed in shining black dress shoes, black dress pants, a black shirt, and a tie that exploded with the colors of fall, smiled at them both as everyone took their seats when the music ended. “Family and friends, today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it forever.

“You don’t have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right? You’re standing on a stage, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you in the past twenty-something years.” This got a few chuckles from their gathered loved ones and the pastor continued. “So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout or lives but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others.” The pastor glanced at his notes before continuing. “Why this moment?

“Because despite all of our differences, love is what we all share. It’s the great unifier – our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we’ve come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we’re doing right. That’s why you both are standing here. That’s why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we’re reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity.” Peggy leaned against her husband, his arm winding around her shoulders as tears shimmered in her eyes.

“All of us are here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others are long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all of our stories that are sad and disappointing – and others that are exciting and full of adventure.” He smiled at the couple before him.

“Tony and Virginia met on a beautiful, fateful summer morning. The sun was shining, like it always does in Southern California, and he was busy with paperwork when he heard shouting outside his office. His curiosity was, of course, piqued and he watched as the door was thrown open and she stormed in, like an avenging angel, telling him that he had made a mistake on a deal that would have cost their company millions. He corrected this mistake and when she left, he knew in that instant that there was something distinctly special about her.

“For Virginia, she wasn’t sure about the new Stark Industries CEO until he brought her home to meet someone who, to quote Tony “is just as important as me, if not more so”. That someone was his then nearly three-year-old daughter, Maggie. It was just a few minutes later that Virginia realized that Tony was trusting her with his best-kept secret.

“Over the next few years, they grew closer until they were saying ‘I love you’ without actually saying the words. She would ask “will that be all Mr. Stark?” and he would respond with “That will be all, Miss Potts”. I took a small liberty and spoke with Maggie about what she thought of gaining a new mother and she told me, point blank, ‘I’ve been scheming for this since I was eight and Nana Peggy told me they like each other’.” Tony and Pepper’s heads swung to look at the grinning ten-year-old. She blew them both kisses and Pepper and Tony couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped their lips.

“Last July, Tony proposed in front of their gathered family and friends, and Virginia gladly accepted. And that brings them here. A time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead at all the moments that are still to come.” He looked at the two of them fondly.

“I’m here – we’re all here – because we want those moments for you. We’re here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn’t happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It’s not one moment – not even this moment. It’s every moment. Big ones like saying “I love you,” moving in together, getting engaged – but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, getting a big hug when you get home from work… These everyday moments fuse together into one big experience.

“And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That’s just the way it is with love – it’s meant to be felt, not described.

“But trying to describe love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, and poems, and songs about love. And even though we describe love in different ways – and even though love can look different from one person to the next – we all know it when we see it. And we see it here.”

Pastor Bob looked out at their guests. “Tony and Virginia have decided to write their own vows.”

Tony let out a slow breath and smiled at Pepper, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. “Pep, I am not the easiest man to get along with, the list of my faults is endless, and on top of it all, I’m the most well known multi-billionaire on the planet. It’s been a lot for people in the past, but you stormed into my life in a whirl of red and blue. You’re not afraid to tell me when I’m being stupid for a genius or, alternately, to be my rock when the world shoves me down. You didn’t say anything to the press when I introduced you to my precious, precocious, genius of a little girl and I knew then that you were someone I could really trust.” He blinked away his tears as he smiled happily at the woman. “You are my best friend, my confidante, my angel, my lover, my partner, and now my wife. I could not envision a better mother figure for my Maggie and I promise to always be there for you, to be your rock as you are mine, to hold you up when others want to bring you down, to experience joy in your triumphs and commiserate with you in your failures. I promise to be as good a husband as I possibly can and be a better father to our future children than my father was to me.”

Pepper’s cerulean blue eyes glittered in the afternoon light with unshed tears as she smiled at him. “Tony, I knew the moment you introduced me to Maggie all those years ago that my life was never going to be the same. I earned your trust and got to see a side of you that precious few people get to experience: you as a father. Watching you with Maggie has been my greatest joy. I am so humbled that you trust me with her life, with her safety, and with her happiness. You are known as many things in public: a billionaire, a genius, an inventor, a businessman, an engineer, and a doctor, among many other titles. The ones that I love best though, are best friend, father, confidante, lover, partner, and husband. You have been my rock throughout these last five years that we’ve been together and I count myself one of the luckiest women on the planet, the other lucky woman being Maggie. You are everything I could ever want in a husband: you’re funny, you’re a genius, and you are the world’s best dad. I promise to love you in good times and bad, in sickness and in health for the rest of our lives. I promise to be your rock in the rough times and your conscience when things go well because we all know how you get when things are going really well for you.” The crowd chuckled. “I promise not to boss you around too much and I promise to celebrate with you in your triumphs. I promise to hold you up when the world tries its best to tear you down and I promise that I will always walk beside you, lending you my strength as we take this journey together.”

Pastor Bob smiled at the two of them. “The rings?”

Danny carefully made his way up to the pastor and held up the pillow. Pastor Bob took the rings and blessed them before handing them over to Tony and Pepper. “Tony, repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed.”

Tony beamed at Pepper, his eyes bright with unshed tears. “With this ring, I thee wed,” he said softly, sliding the feminine gold ring onto Pepper’s slim finger.

Pastor Bob turned to the glowing bride. “Pepper, repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed.”

Pepper happily took the more masculine gold wedding band. “With this ring, I thee wed,” she whispered, twin tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

“By the powers vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the b-” Tony leaned forward and kissed Pepper deeply, his arms wrapped around her waist, her arms wrapped around her neck. Pastor Bob chuckled as their family and friends stood up, clapping for the newlywed couple. “I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Stark!” Maggie got up from her seat and ran up to her parents, hugging them around their waists.

Music echoed in the Stark Mansion ballroom as Tony and Pepper danced their first dance to Nat King Cole’s “L.O.V.E.” He was waltzing her around the ballroom as everyone watched. “Could you imagine a more perfect day?” he asked his new bride softly.

Pepper beamed at him and kissed him softly. “No, I don’t think I could.”

Tony pressed his forehead to hers as the song ended. “In this together, forever,” he promised.

“Forever,” Pepper smiled and kissed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I got the speech the pastor gives from somewhere (I'm not nearly creative enough for wedding scenes yet haha), I just can't remember where. Anyway, I deserve no credit for what he says. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Family is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Family does some growing and secrets get spilled

_Monday August 13, 2001 – Malibu, California_

11-year-old Maggie Stark sat in a semi-comfortable armchair in the Birthing Center at Los Robles Hospital and Medical Center waiting room with her Nana Peggy and Papa Daniel, swinging her legs back and forth. Sunlight poured in through the windows and glanced off the linoleum floor. The cool air blowing in the waiting room clashed with the heat of the sunlight coming in. Down the hall, her mother, Pepper Stark, was in labor with her brother and/or sister and her father was with her, supporting her. “I sure hope they get here soon,” Maggie said with a sigh.

Peggy pressed a kiss to her temple. “It won’t be long now, little dove,” she murmured.

Maggie looked up as she heard the heavy tap, tap, tap, tap of her father’s partner and second-in-command, Obediah Stane, walking down the corridor. “So, the new Starks are on their way, hm?” he asked.

“Hello Mr. Stane, lovely to see you too, thank you for the pleasantries,” Peggy deadpanned.

“Excuse my rudeness, Mrs. Sousa,” he answered. “I’m just nervous. Two more of Tony’s heirs are on the way.”

“Have a seat please,” Maggie offered politely.

Obediah seemed to have noticed her for the first time. “Thank you, kiddo,” he ruffled her hair and took a seat across from them.

An hour passed and they were joined by Pepper’s parents, Matthew and Barbara. A second hour ticked by and Daniel got to his feet, looking at his wife. “I’m going to get some coffee, would you like some Pegs?”

Peggy smiled. “I would love some.”

Daniel looked to Maggie. “Would you like some juice or some hot chocolate?” he asked her.

“Hot chocolate please, Papa Daniel,” she answered politely.

Daniel then turned to Stane. He didn’t trust the man as far as he could throw him. “Would you like some coffee, Mr. Stane?”

“Black, please,” Obediah answered.

Matthew got to his feet. “I think I’ll come with you and stretch my legs, if that’s alright,” he said to the older man. Daniel nodded and the two men left the waiting room. When they came back, Tony’s best friend, Rhodey, had joined them.

In the hospital room, Tony was standing next to Pepper, holding her hand as he coached her through the contraction. “You’re doing so well,” he encouraged, kissing her temple.

“Our children are taking their sweet time,” she panted as she laid back.

“They are Starks, they likes to make a fashionably late appearance,” he answered, smiling.

Pepper let out a little laugh before she cried out in pain. “YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!” she bellowed.

Maggie looked up from her hot chocolate when her father walked through the double doors. “Mags, Aunt Peggy, Uncle Daniel, Rhodey, Matthew, Barbara, come meet the newest additions to the family.”

“Tony,” Obediah stood up. “I’ll come get you in a minute, Obie, I just want them to meet the new Starks first,” Tony told his father’s old business partner.

The older man nodded and Tony led his daughter, his aunt, and his uncle to the hospital room. They walked in and Pepper looked up, her arms cradling a little bundle wrapped in a white and blue blanket. Next to her was a clear bassinet with a bundle wrapped in white and pink. “Hi Maggie,” Pepper greeted her stepdaughter.

“Hi Mommy,” she answered quietly. She walked over and stood on her tiptoes to look down at her new sibling. “So what are my siblings?”

Pepper smiled. “You have a baby brother and a baby sister. Antonio James Edwin Daniel and Elisabetta Katherine Evelyn Barbara Stark.”

Rhodey was speechless. “Is he…”

Tony clapped his best friend on the shoulder. “We gave him your name for his middle name because you are an amazing brother to me and an uncle to Maggie. I know you’ll help me and Pep guide the twins towards being great human beings.” Rhodey smiled and hugged Tony fiercely.

Tony hugged him back as Maggie climbed up on the bed and sat next to Pepper. “Do you want to hold him?”

Maggie nodded eagerly. “Yes, please.” Tony got out the camera they used for family pictures, the Canon EOS D30, and snapped a picture of Maggie holding her baby brother as Pepper picked up her newborn daughter. “Penso che ti chiamerò AJ,” she crooned, stroking his soft cheek. (I think I’m gonna call you AJ) She looked at her baby sister. “E credo che ti chiamerò Elli.” (And I think I’m gonna call you Elli)

“He looks just like you,” Peggy said fondly. “And she looks like Pepper.”

“Chips off the old block,” Daniel agreed, smiling at the newborn twins.

“He likes you,” Pepper told her daughter, smiling.

“I like him too,” she answered. She looked at Pepper. “I’ll help you and Daddy with them,” she vowed seriously.

Pepper smiled and kissed her forehead. “I know you will.”

Peggy, Daniel, Barbara, Matthew, and Rhodey took turns holding AJ and Lizzie and Tony took pictures before Peggy took a picture of the family of five. Then Barbara and Matthew got in with them and Peggy took a picture of the seven of them together. Barbara returned the favor, getting a picture with Peggy and Daniel with the Stark family. As Peggy and Daniel were getting ready to leave with Maggie she laid twin pendants in the bassinets with her new baby brother and baby sister. “What’s that, baby girl?” Rhodey asked.

Maggie looked at him with serious, dark eyes. “Nicholas, Patron Saint of Children. He’ll look out for AJ and Elli when I’m not here.”

Rhodey smiled and kissed her forehead. “You’re a great sister, Mags.”

“Are you Catholic?” Barbara asked Tony, a little shocked since the ceremony had not been in a Catholic church.

“My mother practiced,” Tony answered, “I prayed to a different God.”

Maggie jumped in. “Grandda and Grandma McKay take me to Catholic Mass every Sunday they can. They say it’s a good way to be close to my mother.” She turned to her Nana Peggy and changed the subject. “Will you teach me more self-defense? I’ve become advanced in boxing and I want to know more.”

“As long as it’s alright with your parents,” she answered.

“It’s alright with us,” Tony answered, after sharing a look with Pepper.

Maggie beamed and hugged her Nana around the waist.

_Four weeks later… September 11, 2001_

Maggie was slowly waking up when J.A.R.V.I.S. opened the shades on her windows. “It is 5:30 AM on Tuesday September 11, 2001 and it is currently 58 degrees in Malibu with thigh to chest high lines. Surf conditions are fair and sunshine is forecasted for the day.”

Maggie sighed. “Morning, J,” she greeted, yawning.

“Good morning, Maggie. Madame Stark is downstairs with Master AJ,” he informed her. “Miss Elisabetta is still asleep.”

“I don’t know if he qualifies as a ‘Master’ since he’s nearly four weeks old,” she said as she walked into her bathroom with her uniform.

“That is valid,” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied.

Maggie shook her head and brushed out her wild curls before tying them back in a French braid. She slipped into her uniform and buttoned up her gray blazer before heading downstairs. “Morning Mom,” she greeted, smiling. She kissed her mother’s cheek and sat down at the table. AJ was sleeping in Pepper’s arms, his little mouth open.

Pepper turned on the television at a quiet volume as Maggie went about getting herself breakfast. She sat at the table and started eating her breakfast when the local news was interrupted. “We have just learned that something has hit the World Trade Center’s North Tower. At this time we don’t know what exactly is going on,” the anchor said as they played live footage of the North Tower with black smoke billowing out of it.

Pepper’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god…”

Maggie’s first thought was of her father. “Daddy’s not anywhere near there, is he?” she asked. The corners of her eyes were tight as she looked at her mother.

“I…I don’t know,” she answered. “We have offices in that area…”

“J.A.R.V.I.S. call Daddy,” Maggie ordered.

“Right away, Miss Stark,” the AI answered.

The phone rang once…twice…three times before Tony answered. “Hey Pep, Mags,” he greeted, his tone subdued.

“Daddy are you okay? You’re not at the World Trade Center are you?” Maggie asked, nerves twisting together to make her feel nauseated.

“No, baby, I haven’t left the family mansion yet,” he answered. “I’m watching the news and I don’t think I’m going to be home anytime soon.”

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked, her heart dropping to her feet.

“I have no idea. People are talking about it being a plane that crashed into the tower. I’ve never seen anything like this,” he admitted quietly.

“Just get home safely,” Pepper begged him.

“I will,” he replied. “The FFA is probably going to be grounding planes and I don’t know how long that will take, but I will get home to you.”

“That’s all we want,” Pepper murmured.

At 6:03 Pacific time, 9:03 Eastern, a second plane slammed into the South tower at the World Trade Center as Maggie was getting her shoes and backpack on. She heard her mother gasp in horror and Maggie raced into the living room. “What…” she began when they replayed the footage and Maggie started saying a prayer for everyone in Manhattan.

“Time for school, kiddo,” Happy said to Maggie.

Happy drove her up to the modern high school, all glass and metal beams. The glass itself was bullet proof. There were a lot of high profile kids that went to this school and the parents wanted them protected. All anyone could talk about was the World Trade Center towers on fire in Manhattan. Maggie walked into the school and wished that her father would get home soon. As the day went on, the footage continued until their professors turned off the televisions when students began getting sick. Classes let out early and Maggie ran to Mr. Happy. “I wanna go home. I want Daddy,” she murmured after closing the door.

“Going home, Mags,” Happy answered quietly.

Tony arrived home three days later and Maggie flew into his arms, tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled Pepper into the hug and tears fell down his own cheeks. “It was…it was horrible. There were people jumping from the towers to escape the flames and then…then the collapse and there was dust everywhere…”

“You’re home safe now,” Pepper told him, kissing him softly. Tony kissed her back and hugged them both tight. Lady and Duchess wandered over and rubbed against Tony. He stroked them and hugged them close. “I missed you two as well.” Lady let out a little bark and Duchess started purring as she rubbed against Tony.

_June 13, 2002_

Maggie hid her grin, pretending to sleep, as her parents snuck in with their other family members. Today was her twelfth birthday and she was officially a pre-teen. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maggie, happy birthday to you,” they sang as her parents sat on either side of her.

Maggie turned onto her back and smiled up at them, “waking up”. “Morning,” she greeted.

Peggy smiled at her granddaughter. “Shall we go warm up and I’ll put you through your paces?” she asked.

Maggie beamed and jumped out of bed. “Afterwards, I’ll get dressed in my princess dress,” she teased.

Pepper hugged her daughter, her eyes glittering with excitement. She had a special gift for Maggie that she had gotten with Niell and Moira’s blessing. The twelve year old raced to her closet and closed the door behind her. She dressed in capri-length athletic pants, a sports bra, and a tank top. She threw her hair into a messy bun and left her closet to stand in front of her grandmother. Peggy led her down to the basement of the Malibu house with Sharon, Trip, Charlie, Erin, Christine, Joseph, Sarah, James, Nichole, Wallie, Michael, Elizabeth, RJ, Danny, Sharon’s father Henry and her mother, Charlotte, in tow. In addition to the boxing ring, there was a large floor mat that Maggie used. For Peggy, it felt like she was training new recruits all over again for S.H.I.E.L.D, which she retired from just two years previously. “Alright, older students, get to your warm ups. RJ, Danny, Vivienne, Maggie, Sharon, Trip, Charlie, and Erin, you’re with me.”

They started with thirty seconds of jumping jacks. Vivienne, at 4½ years old, was a hair too young to join them and stood next to her grandmother, an adorable look of fierceness on her face as she tried to emulate Peggy. Peggy hid her grin behind her hand. “What next, Vivi?” she asked.

“Thirty seconds of running in place!” Vivienne barked.

“You heard her,” Peggy told them.

The teens and pre-teen started running in place to get their heart rates up. They finished their warm up four minutes later and Peggy had them split into pairs to spar with each other. Maggie was paired up with Sharon and dodged her punch with a lurch to the side. She spun in a graceful pirouette and kicked Sharon gently in the side. “Point me,” she teased, grinning.

“I think I need to learn ballet,” Sharon replied. Maggie grinned and moved in a graceful circle away from her cousin.

An hour later, they trouped upstairs, sweaty and red-faced. Maggie bounded up to her room and showered before changing into her princess dress, per family tradition. This year, the dress was a replica of the one Belle wore in “Beauty and the Beast.” She let her damp curls hang down her back and went downstairs, beaming as her family presented her with a cake.

When it was time for gifts, Tony handed her a thick envelope. She opened it and her jaw dropped. “Swan Lake?!” She let out a shriek and hugged her father. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Tony grinned and hugged her tight. “Happy birthday, little girl,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“I don’t know that I qualify as ‘little’. I am 5’4,” she replied, grinning.

“Don’t remind me,” Tony said dramatically, throwing an arm over his eyes as he tilted his head back. Maggie cackled as Sharon snickered beside her.

Maggie thanked everyone for their gifts after opening them and when it came to the last one, it was from Pepper. She smiled at the woman and opened the envelope. Inside were several folded pieces of paper. She took them out and as she read over them, tears blurred her vision and a lump filled her throat, making it difficult to swallow. She turned and hugged Pepper fiercely. “Thanks Mom,” she whispered. Tony smiled and hugged his wife and daughter close as AJ and Elli babbled from the laps of Peggy and Daniel.

Later that afternoon, they were hanging out in the living room, playing a board game. The television was on in the background and CNN was playing as stocks scrolled across the bottom. Peggy saw Stane walking toward the Stark Industries building in New York City with the press following him. “Stark Industries is at the top of the technology field and it’ll stay there for the next 60 years,” he boasted.

“How can you know that for sure, Mr. Stane?” one of the reporters asked.

“Tony will be around for a long time and when he retires, his girl will be there to take over. She’s a sweet kid,” Stane answered. He froze when he realized what he had said. There were two beats of silence before the reporters went insane and Stane escaped inside the building as everyone in the living room froze.

“Did he just…” Tony asked, trailing off.

“Yes, yes that moron just did what we think he did,” Charlie snapped, glaring at the TV screen.

Tony shot to his feet and stormed into his office. “This won’t be good,” Pepper murmured.

“No it won’t; Stane just painted a target on Maggie’s back. The world thinks they know that Tony has a daughter,” Peggy replied. “We’re lucky he didn’t say anything about AJ or Elli.”

Tony slammed the solid walnut wood door shut to his office. “J.A.R.V.I.S., call Stane. Now.” Cold fury swept through him as he sat in the high back leather swivel chair.

“Right away, Sir,” the AI answered.

Tony could hear the subtle anger in his tone and it made him proud. The phone rang twice before Stane answered. “Tony, my boy-”

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!” Tony roared, the famous Stark temper igniting like a wild fire.

“Tony, I’m so-”

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it!” he hissed. “You just painted a target on my daughter’s back! You KNEW I wanted her to have as normal a childhood as I could provide for her and instead you went and blew that up like Hiroshima!” he shoved his fingers through his hair. “You should have just posted a picture of her while you were at it!”

“Tony, please, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and I sincerely apologize,” Stane said quickly. “I know what I did was wrong. I wasn’t thinking about Maggie and I failed you and Pepper in that regard.”

“Damn right you weren’t thinking! Now I have to figure out how I’m going to protect my daughter’s identity when I take her to the Los Angeles Ballet tonight for Swan Lake!” Tony felt like punching something.

“Tony-”

“This discussion is over,” he snapped.

J.A.R.V.I.S. ended the call and Tony’s mind raced as he thought about how he was going to protect her identity. He went online and searched for full-face masks. It took him nearly 20 minutes of searching, but he finally found the perfect mask. The base color of the mask was a pale white. Around the eyes was a painted copper masquerade mask. On either cheekbone were what looked like two bars of music notes, framed by copper vines that bled into the copper masquerade painted mask on top. The lips were painted sort of like a Japanese mask, the top lip painted in full copper while the middle portion of the lower lip was painted in copper. Painted along the left jaw were two bars of music notes framed in copper. Overall, it was a thing of beauty. A Japanese artist could have painted it for all Tony knew. “We don’t have time for it to ship so fabricate it and paint it downstairs in the workshop, J,” Tony told the AI.

“Yes, Sir. Estimated time of completion is 2 hours 13 minutes,” J.A.R.V.I.S. told him.

“Good deal,” Tony walked out of the office and walked into the living room just in time to see Maggie’s heartbroken face.

“I wanted to go to the ballet tonight,” Maggie sniffled, burying her face in Pepper’s lap.

“Oh sweetie,” Pepper hugged her close. She felt terrible for Maggie, who’s current love of ballet and piano butted up against her love of engineering and inventing.

Tony walked over to Maggie and stroked her hair out of her face. “No one’s going to know who you are, baby girl,” he told her.

“How?” Maggie asked, looking at him with tears shining brightly in her eyes.

“I’m making you…a mask,” Tony answered, beaming at his daughter.

“A mask?” she asked, sitting up.

“Yep, it’ll be done in in just about 2 hours. It’s a full-face mask and no one will know it’s you. We’ll straighten your hair for tonight and your identity is safe!” Tony told her, grinning.

Maggie hugged him tightly. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too,” he answered, hugging her tight. “I’ll always keep you protected, no matter what. You can reveal yourself to the world on your own terms.”

That evening, Maggie dressed in a simple, gold satin dress that went to her knees in length. She sat at her vanity patiently as her mother straightened her hair. Her curls went to the middle of her back in length, but straightened, her hair went to her hips in length. It hung in a heavy curtain of dark chocolate brown that gleamed like the sun on a cloudless day. She pulled on the pretty black, red, and gold patterned shawl her Nana Peggy got her for her birthday and went back downstairs. “I’m ready!” she announced, beaming.

“You look beautiful,” Pepper told her daughter, smiling.

“Thank you, Mom,” Maggie answered, spinning in a circle.

Tony beamed and presented Maggie her mask. “This is for you, baby girl,” he told her.

Maggie gasped. “Daddy, it’s perfect,” she whispered.

Tony put it on for her and she could see perfectly. She looked in the mirror and grinned under the mask. “You can’t see my face!” she bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Exactly,” Tony agreed. “Now, we’re going to be late so we’d better go.” Maggie gripped her parents hands and they walked out of the house for the Los Angeles Ballet.

As they pulled up to the theater, Maggie sank into the seat. There were so many photographers and so many cameras. “Just stay between your dad and I, sweetheart,” Pepper told her. Maggie nodded, unable to say anything, and her father came to a stop. He got out and went around the car. He opened Pepper’s door and helped her out. The door closed and then Maggie’s door opened. She made sure her mask was in place and she slowly got out, closing her eyes immediately from the harsh flashes going off every second. She pulled the shall closer before taking her parents hands. She heard them shouting questions and for her to look this way, but she just followed her parents’ cues. It wasn’t long before they went inside and went up to their box seats.

Maggie squirmed in her seat, her eyes glittering in anticipation. She watched the other ballet goers find their seats and it wasn’t long before the lights went down and the curtain went up.


	7. Being a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie learns what it is to really be a Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where things really get good! Here comes...Iron Man!!

September 29, 2003

Light bounced off the three walls of mirrors, lighting up the huge dance room. Along each of the three walls were ballet bars and there, in the center of the room, dancing with such fluid grace, was Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark, who in this room, in this school, went by Maggie Carter. Her pale pink ballet slippers brought her up on point. Her white tights showed the lean muscle she developed over the years. Her pale pink wrap skirt flared out around her hips and jet black spandex covered her arms and her torso. She was thirteen and had joined the American School of Ballet on the recommendation of her private instructor, a former student of the school. Her family, blessedly enough, moved back to New York so she wouldn’t be alone, even if she had Nana Peggy here and all her aunts, uncles, and cousins.

Maggie had taken to the Balanchine method of ballet like a duck to water. “Good, Miss Carter, very good,” her instructor praised, smiling. “It’s been a long time since I came across such an exquisite dancer. You dance as naturally as we breathe.”

Maggie beamed. “Thank you, Madame.” She finished her pirouette and curtsied to her instructor.

“Take note of Miss Carter’s natural movements, the graceful lines. Replicate it,” she ordered Maggie’s classmates. Maggie blushed and they started the dance again.

Morning gave way to afternoon and Maggie left the grey stone of the ballet school for her actual classes. She was a senior in high school and had started researching to which she wanted to apply. MIT was, predictably, at the top of her list. “Hey Mags,” one of her friends, Veronica “Roni” Johnson greeted. Her Bostonian accent always made Maggie smile a bit.

“Hey Roni,” she replied.

“MIT?” Roni asked, looking at her pamphlets. She pushed some of her raven black hair out of her eyes.

“Top choice,” she replied, smiling.

“You are so strange. You like ballet and piano and yet you’re wicked fuckin’ smart,” Roni shook her head. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were Tony Stark’s daughter.”

Maggie let out a nervous chuckle. “No way, I wish Stark was my dad.”

Veronica looked at her and back at the pamphlets before pausing. She slowly glanced at Maggie and the brunette made herself concentrate on her MIT application. “Mags…is there something you need to tell me?” she asked quietly, her ice blue eyes darting around to make sure they weren’t overheard.

“Nope,” she answered quickly.

“Mags?” Veronica raised an eyebrow.

Maggie closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. “You have to promise not to say anything,” she whispered to Veronica.

Veronica’s jaw dropped. “Shut the fuck up!” she gasped. “Tony Stark is your dad?!”

“Will you shut up?! I don’t need everyone knowing! I only want to get through high school, get through college, and then I want to go into dancing professionally with the New York City Ballet company for as long as possible,” Maggie told her.

Veronica grinned. “I won’t say a word, I swear,” she crossed her finger over her heart.

“Thanks,” Maggie smiled and ran her fingers through her curls. She got back to her application and Veronica worked on her own applications.

March 30, 2003

Maggie got home from school and dropped her backpack by the door. She toed off her shoes and looked up when her Nana Peggy walked out of the kitchen. “Dove, there’s a package for you from a Massachusetts address,” Peggy told her.

Maggie’s heart shot into her throat. “Thanks,” she squeaked.

Maggie practically dove into the living room and saw the package sitting on the table. She opened the seal and took out the letter. She couldn’t help the scream of joy that escaped her lips. “I got in!”

“Got in where?” Daniel asked, wincing as he rubbed his ear.

“Sorry Papa Daniel,” she apologized quickly. “I got into MIT!” Maggie did the happy dance and Peggy hugged her tight.

“Oh little Dove! We’re so proud of you!”

Maggie grinned and hugged her Nana Peggy and Papa Daniel tight.

That night, they celebrated her entrance to MIT. Her dad hugged her tight. “I’m so proud of you, baby girl,” he said into her hair.

“Thanks Dad,” she answered, smiling.

“You can use the townhouse Rhodey and I had my second year,” Tony told her.

“I think I have to live on campus first,” Maggie told her father.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Fine, starting your second year, you can stay in the townhouse.”

Maggie beamed and Sharon grabbed her hand, dragging her to the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

May 25, 2007 – MIT Graduation Ceremony

Maggie bounced her leg nervously as she sat in her seat. A light breeze blew over her face, almost like her Nonna Maria was caressing her cheek, and the sun beat down on the students in their black caps and black polyester gowns, making sweat drip down their faces. The sweat mixed with perfume and cologne to make an interesting, musty smell. She swallowed nervously, trying to wet her mouth and throat.

Today, at 17, she was following in her father’s footsteps and graduating from MIT with a Bachelor of Science in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, a Bachelor of Science in Mechanical Engineering and a Minor in Art History, a minor in Music, and a Minor in economics. She glanced behind her and couldn’t help but smile. Everyone in the family had come to her graduate. She glanced over as one of the people in her row stood up to receive their degrees. She got to her feet and they went toward the stage.

Maggie stood behind her classmates and one by one, they were called up to cross the stage and receive their diploma. Finally, she was standing in front of the wide, wobbly four step ladder that led to the stage. “Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark. Miss Stark has completed all coursework requirements for dual degrees of Bachelor of Science in Electrical Engineering and Computer science and in Mechanical Engineering. She has also earned three Minors: Art History, Music, and Economics. She is graduating with Magna Cum Laude honors.” Maggie climbed the stairs and shook the President of MIT’s hand. She took her degrees and beamed as her family whooped and hollered. She went down the steps on the other side and resumed her seat, beaming almost as bright as the morning sun.

After the ceremony, Maggie maneuvered through the crowed, dragging her best friend and fellow graduate, Angela Wilson, over to her family. “Daddy!” she shrieked, hugging him tight.

“I’m so proud of you!” Tony said, beaming as he hugged her tight.

“Thanks Dad!” she replied as Angela’s parents, Shawn and Deborah Wilson, walked over.

Tony set her down and hugged Angela gently. “Congratulations, Angie.”

Angela smiled. “Thanks Mr. Stark.”

Pepper smiled at Angela’s parents. “Hi Shawn, Debbie.”

“Hello Pepper,” Deborah greeted. “It’s a beautiful day for a graduation.”

“Isn’t it?” Pepper asked, smiling. “We couldn’t have asked for nicer weather.”

“Congratulations, Maggie,” Deborah said to the young woman.

“Thanks Mrs. Wilson,” she chirped, beaming.

“You know as my best friend you’re obligated to wear whatever I design right?” Angela teased her friend.

Maggie gaped. “Even the ugly stuff?!”

Angela slugged her friend in the arm. “I don’t make anything ugly you brat!”

Maggie grinned and Angela sighed. She looked at Rhodey. “Does it get any easier?”

Rhodey looked at Tony, who whistled innocently. He looked back at Angela. “No, no it doesn’t.”

“Well hell,” Angela said playfully.

Maggie gapped at her friend. “Well I never!”

Angela snorted. “You and those engineering binges, I swear to God!”

“Engineering is what we do,” Maggie, AJ, and Elisabetta said at the same time.

Angela’s face fell. “Oh god, there’s more of them!” she cried dramatically.

Rhodey grinned. “You’re gonna fit right in, Angela.” Angela grinned and Maggie threw her arm around her best friend’s shoulders.

Two weeks later, she was the new Principle Ballerina for the New York City Ballet Company.

Monday January 28, 2008

Maggie had just finished ballet practice when her phone rang. She walked over and picked up her custom StarkPhone. “Hi Mom, what’s up?”

“Maggie…” Pepper sounded like she was crying.

“Mom, what is it?” Maggie demanded, her gut clenching.

It was one of those moments that Maggie would never, in her life, forget. Her father was missing presumed dead and she was being called home to Malibu to run Stark Industries. “I’ll be out there tomorrow,” she answered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Maggie changed out of her ballet gear and slid into a pair of worn skinny jeans, sneakers, a tank top, and her sweater. She flew out of the practice hall and out the front doors. She ran down the few steps and darted to her left. She ran up the sidewalk and bent left onto W 65th St. She was lucky she lived just around the corner from the ballet company. She ran up to her modern apartment building and waved to her doorman, Frankie. He pulled the door open for her and she rushed to an elevator.

Maggie lived on the top floor penthouse that had two floors. It was all hardwood flooring and granite countertops. She had an excellent view of Manhattan and Central Park in the distance. She flew up the circular staircase and burst into her room, breathing heavily. Lady had followed her up and Duchess looked up from her position on the bed. She dragged out a suitcase and started packing her clothes. She grabbed her toiletries and packed them away next. “J.A.R.V.I.S., is the Stark jet at JFK?” she asked, getting ready to leave. She slipped Lady into her Harness and got Duchess, her cream-colored Ragamuffin, ready for transportation in her carrier. J.A.R.V.I.S. had been installed by her father when she first moved in.

“Yes Maggie,” he answered somberly. Maggie nodded and Duchess got into her carrier all on her own, sensing her mistress’s distress. Maggie kissed her furry forehead before zipping the carrier closed. Then she went back downstairs.

Maggie got out of the front of her building with Duchess’s carrier on her right shoulder, Lady’s leash clenched in her left hand, her purse on her left shoulder, and the handle of her rolling suitcase clenched in her right hand. Frankie hailed her a taxi and she dove in as the doorman put her suitcase in the trunk of the taxi. “JFK Airport,” she told the driver.

“Yes ma’am,” he answered.

Maggie watched traffic go by as the driver whipped around corners and into tight spaces. Lady rested her head on her Mistress’s lap, looking up at her with sad brown eyes. Nausea engulfed her by the time she reached the airport. Happy met her at the private terminal and she hugged him tight. “What happened?” she asked, tears shining in her eyes.

“I’ll tell you on the plane,” he answered, glancing around. He took Duchess’s carrier and her suitcase.

Maggie nodded and they climbed the stairs, entering the Stark Jet. Maggie took her seat as the pilot and co-pilot executed their pre-flight checks. Her leg bounced up and down, her stomach rolling like rough surf before a storm. She gently stroked her 14-year-old spaniel’s head and turned back to the window. Her father was missing and Obediah wanted her home to step in with the company while they figure out if her father was dead or alive.

Maggie was jolted out of her thoughts briefly by the plane taking off. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall as she flew toward home. “I know this is hard to hear, but you need to know before we get to L.A. because the press will be on you as soon as the plane lands,” Happy told her. “Tony was in Afghanistan, doing a weapons demonstration of the Jericho Missile from SI’s Freedom line. He finished it and was on his way back to the airport when the convoy was attacked. The soldiers and the Air Force pilot with your dad were all killed in action. We don’t know if he’s dead or alive.”

Maggie swallowed against the lump in her throat and her vision blurred. Lady pressed close to her. “What’s being done to find him?”

“Rhodey is searching relentlessly. He was behind the convoy, just a couple minutes away, when it all went down. He won’t give up till he brings Tony home or brings…” Happy trailed off. None of them wanted to think of Tony as merely a body to be brought back.

Maggie nodded. “Good, Uncle Rhodey won’t let us down. He’ll bring Dad home.” Her lower lip trembled and Happy moved next to her. He pulled her close and she hugged him tight, burying her face in his chest as she let her tears fall.

“If anyone can bring him home, it’s our Rhodey,” Happy told his pseudo-niece. Maggie said nothing and remained holding on to him as her warm tears cascaded down her cheek.

The Stark jet landed at Los Angeles International Airport and by then, Maggie had collected herself. She made sure her makeup was perfect and the Angie Wilson skirt suit was pristine. She pulled her hair up into a neat bun and slipped on a pair of black Wayfarer sunglasses from Ray Ban.

A breath was pushed through full lips painted in Nana Peggy’s favorite shade of red. Happy went out the door first and Maggie followed. Sunlight poured down from a bright blue sky and a gentle breeze swept around Maggie, bringing back memories of past summers spent in California with her family. She held her tears back. If there was nothing else her father taught her, it was not to cry in public, because they would take advantage of that in a heartbeat. It was a weakness she couldn’t expose.

She followed Happy down the stairs and made herself ignore everything else. She focused purely on going down the ladder, one step at a time. Just three feet from the ladder was a black Audi sedan with darkened windows, waiting to take her home first and then to SI. About 60 feet from the jet, behind a barricade, were dozens of reporters. Blinding flashes of light kept going off with enough speed and frequency to make an epileptic have an episode.

Happy reached the bottom first and went to the car. He opened the back door and Maggie sat down on the warm dark grey leather seat before swinging her legs into the car together, ever the lady. Duchess’s carrier was given to her and Lady eased into the car, showing her age. Maggie scooped Lady up close and kissed the top of her head. Happy closed the door and went around to the other side, climbing into the driver’s seat. He turned the key, the engine coming to life with the roar of a jungle cat, and drove off the air strip.

Happy expertly navigated from Sepulveda Boulevard onto the 405 North, weaving in and out of traffic for four miles. Palm trees, houses, and buildings old and new passed by under the California sun. Happy merged onto the 10 West toward Santa Monica and Maggie stared out the window, watching as the city turned to beach and the Pacific Ocean on the left and Santa Monica on the right, where the 10 turned into the Pacific Coast Highway.

The city eventually gave way to high rising cliffs, some rock and some covered in greenery, as they passed green signs, proclaiming exits for Pacific Palisades, Temescal Canyon Rd, Will Rogers State Beach, Sunset Blvd, and Topanga Beach. Finally, the reached the turn off for Malibu Pointe and Happy went to the right. They climbed up and up and up, almost reaching for the sky. As they came around the final bend, Stark Mansion rose before them, modern and sleek.

Happy came to a stop in front of the French double doors and her mother came flying out a second later, followed by her six year old siblings. Maggie jumped out of the car just as it came to a stop and hugged her mother tight before hugging AJ and Elisabetta. “I’m glad you’re home,” Elisabetta sniffled.

“It’s going to be alright, mia cara,” she crooned softly in English and Italian.

“How can you be so sure?” AJ asked quietly as Happy grabbed Duchess’s carrier and Lady’s leash.

“Because it’s Dad. He’s going to be just fine,” Maggie said with a conviction she didn’t feel.

Thankfully AJ believed her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and looked up at her mother, hoping she hadn’t just lied to her baby brother.

An hour later, Maggie, her mother, and Happy were on their way out the door to the Stark Industries building in Los Angeles. Peggy and Daniel were waiting with AJ and Elisabetta. Maggie had her phone in hand, getting the latest news from SI while her mother told her what her father had in the works. “I think we’re going to lay off weapons production until Dad gets back. In the mean time, we’ll focus more on tech: Phones, computers, portable tablets people can take with them. Stark Industries needs more than just a weapons legacy. We’re in the twenty-first century, let’s give the people an update. It’s a tragedy that SI hasn’t gotten in on the cell phone gig.”

Pepper sighed. “Maggie-” 

“A tragedy, Mother!” Maggie interrupted, giving her mother a pointed look. “We’re not just a weapons company. We are a fucking technology company and Apple has been doing it for nearly five years now. We cannot let Apple have more of a jump on us!”

Pepper gave her a wry smile. “Well, hopefully the board agrees with you.”

“Oh they will,” Maggie replied, confidently, ever her father’s daughter. “If they know what’s good for them.” Pepper couldn’t help but smile. Maggie was her father’s daughter, of that no one could doubt. “Now, I’m going to call Trip and Sharon and see what they know. They’re working with that god awful intelligence agency their boss thinks we have no idea about.” Maggie pulled up Trip and Sharon’s phone numbers and conferenced them while they were in traffic.

“Maggie,” Trip greeted sadly.

“Hey Mags,” Sharon greeted sullenly.

“Hey Shar, Trip. No need for sadness. Remember, there’s no confirmation of Dad’s death and in that part of the world, they would have broadcast that shit the second it happened,” Maggie told them. “Chin up, Dad’s a Stark and an honorary Carter. He’ll figure a way out and come back home to us. In the mean time, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. know?”

She watched Trip and Sharon move from their respective areas to private offices. “Ok, first of all it’s Strategic Homeland-” Trip began but Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Trip, seriously, just call it fucking S.H.I.E.L.D., that’s the acronym,” she told her cousin.

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” Trip answered playfully. He went back to business and glanced around before continuing. “S.H.I.E.L.D. knows that somehow, Tony’s convoy was hit with SI’s own weapons by a terrorist group called the Ten Rings,” Trip began. “They don’t know how they got the SI weapons, but they’re damn sure using them.” Maggie scowled.

Sharon nodded on her end. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is assuming that Tony’s alive as well, until they get further confirmation that he’s not. They’re also trying to look into this Ten Rings terrorist group, trying to see if they’re affiliated with the Taliban or Al-Qaeda, or if they’re a new group all together. So far, it looks like this is a new group.”

“Alright, S.H.I.E.L.D., I assume, knows that I’ve been called to step in while Dad’s out of commission. You can warn Director Eye-patch that Weapons production is going to halt for the time being and instead, I’m going to increase tech output. Phones, tablets, computers. SI is about to become an even bigger tech giant.”

Sharon and Trip both grinned. “Sounds like a plan, baby cousin,” Trip told her.

“Excuse you! I am only eight years younger than you are!” Maggie pointed out.

“Eight years is almost an entire generation,” Trip replied.

“Oh please!” Maggie rolled her eyes.

Sharon rolled her own milk chocolate brown eyes. “Dear God, it’s like when we were kids all over again.”

“Things were simpler when we were kids,” Maggie agreed, quietly.

“We’ll keep you updated, Mags,” Trip told her quietly. “And Tony will come back, better than ever.”

“Thanks Trip,” she murmured. She hung up with her cousins and sat back in her seat as Happy expertly pulled up to the front doors of Stark Industries.

Maggie swung her legs out together and stood up, her red soled pumps shining in the afternoon sunlight. “Are you ready to do this?”

“No, but sometimes you have to run before you can walk,” Maggie answered. She had her sunglasses on and she strode toward the building, her mother and Happy flanking her. People looked up and watched as she walked past them, heading for the elevator.

They rode the elevator up to where the office suites were and Maggie sipped her coffee as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with a near silent whoosh. She stepped off and made her way to the conference room as Obediah Stane came out. “Maggie, what are you doing here?” he greeted.

“You called me to come home, step in where Dad was, so that’s what I’m doing,” she answered coolly. “Shall we talk with the board?” she walked passed him and made her way to the front of the room, where her father usually sat. “Gentlemen,” she smiled, sending a shiver down their backs. “Let’s talk about SI.”

An hour later, Maggie had won with facts and figures, pointing to how much growth SI would go through and how much money they would make by getting into the communications side of technology. She looked around the conference room and sat back in the leather chair her father used to let her sit in as a child. “Hang on dad, we’re coming,” she whispered.

Afghanistan: February 28, 2008

Tony Stark stared into the fire as the inky blackness of night stretched around them outside the cave. He was a month into his captivity and had an electromagnet implanted in his chest to keep the shrapnel from shredding his heart. He was finally moving around after a month of recovery. “I’m sure they’re looking for you Stark,” Ho Yinsen, the doctor who saved his life, said, “but they will never find you in these mountains.” He stoked the fire. “Look, what you just saw, that is your Legacy Stark; your life’s work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?”

Tony was still staring into the fire. “Even if we do something, they’re going to kill me, you. Either way I’ll be dead in a week.”

“Well then,” Yinsen said, looking at him, “this is a very important week for you, isn’t it?”

Tony was still staring into the fire, but in his eyes, determination grew.


	8. We Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony builds the armor, Maggie takes Stark Industries in a different direction, and Tony escapes and gets home to a warm reception from his family.

Afghanistan: March 14, 2008

Tony sat in front of a Stark Industries missile, carefully unscrewing the end with Yinsen beside him, watching him work. “How many languages do you speak?” he asked the Middle Eastern man.

“A lot, but apparently not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian,” Yinsen answered.

“Who are these people?” Tony asked quietly as he took out the components of the missile.

“They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings,” Yinsen informed him.

Tony unscrewed the end of another missile, using an electric drill, as Yinsen knelt down next to him. “You know we might be more productive if you included me in the planning process?”

“Yeah huh,” Tony agreed distractedly as he cracked the end off of the missile. He pulled out the piece that held the palladium core and went over to his worktable.

Tony pulled the Palladium core off of the frame and picked it up. “Don’t need this.” He chucked it over his shoulder.

“What is that?” Yinsen asked, watching him work.

“This is Palladium. 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6. Why don’t you go break down the other eleven?” Tony suggested. Yinsen turned to go do as the engineer requested.

Los Angeles, CA: March 28, 2008

Maggie was down in the R&D department, working out the kinks of the prototype StarkPad with the other engineers and programmers. “I think we have a working prototype, gentlemen,” she said, grinning.

“Any word on when we’re going to go back to Weapons development?” one of the engineers asked.

Maggie looked at him coolly. “That’s up to me and until we receive confirmation that my father is dead or he’s coming back, weapons production is taking a back seat.”

“Sorry Ma’am,” the engineer murmured.

“Apology accepted,” she replied stiffly.

Maggie went back up to her office and had just sat down behind her desk when her mother walked in. “Time Magazine and Wired want to interview you on being the youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 Company in history,” her mother began.

Maggie looked at her mother and blinked her eyes with exaggerated slowness. “Yes, because I wanted to be the interim CEO until we find out if my father is dead or alive.”

“I’ll push it back to an undetermined time,” her mother said softly.

Maggie sighed and pressed the heels of her palms to her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mom,” she murmured.

“It’s alright, sweetheart,” she murmured. “We all miss him.”

“I know the family does, but this company? He’s their CEO and they’re more worried about when we’ll start up Weapons production again!” Maggie said, frustrated.

Pepper sighed and a tear slid down her cheek. Maggie got up and went around her desk. She hugged her mother tightly. “It’s going to be alright, Mom. Dad’s going to come back and life will start up again for us.”

Pepper nodded and hugged her daughter tight. “I know,” she whispered, sniffling.

“What’s next on the list?” she asked.

“Director Nicholas J. Fury of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division is requesting a meeting,” Pepper told her.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “For when, exactly?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, right now. He’s in the lobby with two of his agents and…Trip and Sharon,” Pepper replied.

Maggie’s lips slowly curled up. “Is he now? Well let’s not keep the man waiting.” She got up and went to change out of her jeans, Vans, and t-shirt and into a business suit. “Give me about twenty minutes and then bring them up.”

Pepper hid a smile. “Don’t go antagonizing the nice people from the spy agency.”

“Mother,” Maggie was aghast. “Why would I ever do such a thing?”

Pepper’s lips twitched. “Because you’re Maggie Stark, daughter of Tony Stark.”

Maggie smirked. “Damn straight.”

Maggie came out of the attached dressing room dressed in a blood red skirt suit and a black satin shirt underneath. She glanced at the clock and grinned. With a couple minutes to spare, she took a seat behind the giant desk and crossed her legs. She leaned back and waited. She didn’t have to wait long. Pepper walked in followed by Director Fury, an agent she didn’t know, Trip, and Sharon. She gave him a cool, professional smile. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting. Margaret Stark, Interim CEO of Stark Industries and Interim Head of Research & Development.”

“Nicholas Fury, Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division,” he answered, holding out a hand to shake hers.

“Hard lesson learned long ago, not to shake the hands of people I don’t know,” she answered, sounding very apologetic.

“Fair enough,” Nicholas replied.

Maggie sat and left the director to take a seat himself. “So, how can I help you?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

“I wanted to talk to you about Weapons development,” he began.

Maggie’s dark eyes went from welcoming to ice cold. “What about Weapons development?” Her tone held a warning in it that even Trip and Sharon wanted to back away from.

“Miss Stark, we all sympathize with you in this difficult time, but we must act as if the world intends to keep going and for that, we need Stark Industries to go back to Weapons Development,” Fury told her.

Maggie rolled her head around in a circle and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m going to stop you right there, Director Fury. First of all, I can do whatever the hell I want with Stark Industries. It is MY family’s company,” she hissed. Pepper could have sworn she felt the room’s temperature drop. “Second of all, weapons production is not the only thing Stark Industries does. They may have brought in the money, but I’m going to change that while I sit in this office and head our Research and Development Department. Tech is going to take their place.” She sat back and folded her arms over her abdomen, her eyes glacial. “Goodbye, Director.”

Fury got to his feet. “I can tell this isn’t the right time to approach you about this.”

Maggie got to her feet slowly, her body uncoiling like a snake preparing to strike. “Goodness me, he does have a brain,” she drawled. She leaned forward and planted her hands on the top of the gleaming desk. “I may be eighteen, but I’ll be damned if I let people treat me as anything less than the Interim CEO until my father comes back. And he IS coming back. Alive. Because he’s Tony Fucking Stark.”

Fury looked at her, caution visible in his one eye. “And what will happen if he dies?”

Maggie’s eyes ignited with fire. “Then the world will burn.”

Fury straightened. “Of course, Miss Stark. We’ll talk later.” With that, Fury swept out of the Office with the agent behind him. Sharon and Trip gave her both thumbs up and she rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

When the door to her father’s office closed, Maggie dropped down into her chair and buried her face in her hands. “Dad, please come home,” she whispered to herself.

Afghanistan: April 11, 2008

Tony walked over to his worktable and handed Yinsen the plans he had drawn up. Yinsen laid them down one at a time, confused. “This is our ticket out of here,” Tony told him quietly.

“What is it?” Yinsen asked.

“Flatten ‘em out and look,” Tony told him, flattening the pages out together.

Yinsen bent forward a hair. “Well, well,” he whispered. “impressive.”

The next day, the installed the miniaturized arc reactor and Tony felt relief that he didn’t have to keep lugging around the car battery anymore. He slowly moved into a sitting position and then moved to standing. He nodded to himself and slowly started walking. “See? Worked out well,” he said, holding out his hand for a low five.

Yinsen smiled a little. “It worked out very well,” he agreed, smacking his hand lightly against Tony’s. Tony glanced up at the camera and they got back to work.

It was later that evening, after they had completed their work for the day, that they were playing a game with dice. Tony rolled and went to move his piece. “Oh,” Yinsen gave a low, little laugh. “Good roll,” he complimented.

“Still haven’t told me where you’re from,” Tony mentioned.

“I’m from a little town called Gulmira. It’s actually a nice place,” Yinsen told him.

“Got a family?” Tony asked.

“Yes, and I will see them when I leave here,” Yinsen replied, looking up at Tony. “And you Stark?”

“I have a wife and three kids, two girls and a boy, waiting at home for me,” Tony answered, his mind traveling to that of his family. He couldn’t help but wonder what was happening to them. They must be so worried.

Yinsen smiled softly. “So you are a man who has everything to live for.”

Tony gave him a little smile. “Yeah, I do.”

Malibu, CA: April 28, 2008: Three months post-kidnapping

Maggie went boneless. “You found him?” she asked, her lower lip trembling.

“I found him Mags, I have him right here next to me,” her uncle Rhodey told her. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Put him on,” Maggie begged.

“Hi baby,” her dad greeted.

“Papà,” she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks. (Daddy)

“Bambina mi sento bene. Un po ‘peggio per l’usura, ma sono tutto bene,” he assured her. (Baby girl, I’m okay. A little worse for wear, but I’m alright.)

“Quando sarai a casa?” she asked, sniffling. (When will you be home?)

“Arriveremo con aerei militari domain pomegiggio alla Edwards Air Force Base,” Tony told her. (We will arrive by Military aircraft tomorrow afternoon at Edwards Air Force Base)

“Mamma e io saremo lì,” Maggie promised, brushing away her tears. (Mom and I will be there)

“So che sarai,” he replied. “Chiudo gli occhi per una bambina.” (I know you will be. I’m gonna close my eyes for a bit, baby girl.)

“Ti meriti il resto. Ci vediamo domani, Papà.” She hung up and immediately started calling the family. (You deserve the rest. See you tomorrow, Daddy)

The next afternoon, Maggie and Pepper were at Edwards Air Force Base, watching the back hatch of the plane slowly open. Maggie watched as her father slowly stood up with Rhodey’s help. He was wearing a business suit and his hair was a bit shaggy. His right arm was in a royal blue sling but he was here, he was alive.

As soon as Tony reached the ground and had waved away a stretcher, Maggie itched to get her arms around him. When he was within reach, she threw herself at him, hugging him tight. He caught her and hugged her just as tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his neck. “It’s okay, bambina,” he whispered. “I’m here, I’m back.”

“Don’t die on me,” she begged, sniffling.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere, anytime soon,” he assured her.

Maggie let go of her father and held his hand tight in her own. They turned to her mom, who smiled at her husband. “Your eyes are red. Few tears for your long lost boss?” Tony asked.

“Tears of joy,” Pepper answered, smiling. “I hate job hunting.”

Tony wanted to stroke her cheek. “Yeah, vacations over.”

The three of them got into the town car and as soon as the doors closed, Tony pulled Pepper close and kissed her softly, his forehead pressed against hers. Pepper sighed softly and Happy looked at them in the rear view mirror. “Where to sir?”

“Take us to a hospital,” she began.

“No,” Tony replied.

“No?” Pepper asked.

“No is a complete answer,” Tony replied.

“Tony you have to go to the hospital, the doctor has to look at you,” Pepper began.

“I don’t have to do anything,” Tony replied, gripping Maggie’s hand. “I have been in captivity for three months and there are two things I want. The first is an American cheeseburger and the second-”

“That’s enough of that,” Pepper replied, knowing where his mind was going.

“The second is not what you think,” Tony replied dryly. “I want you to call for a press conference.”

Pepper looked stunned. “Call for a press conference?” she asked. “What on Earth for?”

Tony looked at Happy. “Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first.”

Maggie looked at her father. “At least let Gabby look at you when we get home,” she pleaded.

Tony looked at his wife and daughter and nodded. “Alright, I’ll let her look at me because she’s part of the family.” Maggie nodded as Happy drove toward a Burger King.

They arrived at Stark Industries and as Happy pulled the Jaguar up to the curb, employees were clapping. Obediah Stane jogged up to the car and when her father climbed out, Maggie watched Obediah hug her father.

Tony hugged him back and then they parted. Happy brought Tony his cheeseburgers and her father started eating one as Maggie and her mother walked behind him.

They walked into the conference room and Maggie went to stand with her mother when her father took her hand. “Come on, bambina, this concerns your legacy,” he told her softly. She nodded and walked up to the podium with her father.

Tony sat down in front of the podium and Maggie dropped next to him with all the grace her training had given her. “Uhhhhh,” Obediah stood behind the podium and looked around for the Starks before looking down in front. “Uhh.”

“Hey would it be alright if everyone sat down?” he took his second cheeseburger out of his pocket and unwrapped it. “Just sit down? That way you can see me and I can…” he unwrapped his cheeseburger. “Little less formal…?” he took a bite as every reporter and photographer sat down. Maggie watched as Obediah sat next to them on her father’s right.

Tony looked at Obediah. “It’s good to see you,” he murmured. “I never got to say goodbye to Dad.” He looked out at the photographers and reporters. “I never got to say goodbye to my father. There’s question I would have asked him…questions about how he felt about what the company did; if he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we remember from the Newsreels.” Tony went quiet and gripped Maggie’s hand, taking in her features before continuing. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them…” her father looked tortured and Maggie squeezed his hand gently. “And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.”

“Mr. Stark,” multiple reporters asked quietly. Hands went up, hoping he would call on them.

“Yeah Ben,” Tony gestured to the young man in front wearing a dark blue suit.

“What happened over there?” he asked quietly.

Tony got to his feet and Maggie followed his lead as he went behind the podium. “I-I had my eyes opened and I came to realize that I have more to offer this world, than just making things that blow up. That is why, effective immediately and going beyond what Margaret did in my absence, I’m shutting down weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries,” reporters shot to their feet and flashes started going off as Maggie stood proudly beside her father. Obediah was also on his feet and he was trying to get Tony off the stage. “Until such as time as I can decide what the future of this company will be, what direction it should take, one that I’m comfortable with, and one that is for the highest good of this country as well.” Tony left the stage and Maggie followed him, proud of her father. She heard Obediah trying to calm the reporters but found she didn’t care. Her father was back.

They made their way to the factory with the large arc reactor and looked up at it. “This works, Bambina. I think we should look into this tech more.”

“I think so too,” Maggie answered. “In your…absence, I turned us over to developing more tech: cell phones, tablets, computers.”

Tony grinned at his daughter. “Yeah? How’s that been going?”

“The public acts like starving animals. News of the phones, tablets, and computers have had Stark Industries stocks soaring, which made the board happy. The public can’t wait for their releases. The beta testers have been salivating so I think we’re going to make even more money than we know what to do with.”

Tony beamed. “That’s my girl.” He pulled her close with his right arm and kissed her temple. “You, Lizzy, and AJ are my pride and joys. You know that, right?”

Maggie nodded. “We know, Daddy.” She smiled softly. “The whole family’s going to be waiting at home. I think it’s a cooking sort of night.”

Tony grinned. “Italian?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Like we would cook anything else.”

Tony let out a sigh of relief and hugged her even tighter. “You know how lucky I am to have you and your siblings and your mom in my life?”

“We’re lucky to have you for a dad,” Maggie replied softly. She hugged him tight and closed her eyes, soaking in the warmth and solidity that was her father.

The two Starks were standing there together in silence when the doors opened with a quite whoosh. Obediah Stane walked in and stood a few feet from them, a cigar in his mouth. “Well, that, uh, that went well.” The sarcasm could not have been more evident.

Tony looked down at his hands and then at Maggie. “Uh, did I just paint a target on the back of our heads?” he asked her.

Obediah walked over and took the cigar out of his mouth. “Your heads? What about my head?” He began pacing behind them. “What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is going to be tomorrow?”

Tony took his tie off and put it over the railing. “Uh, optimistically, 40 points.” Maggie squeezed his arm gently before folding her arms over her chest and watching Obediah.

“At minimum,” Obediah enunciated. 

“Yep,” Tony carefully folded the tie.

“Tony, we’re a weapons manufacturer,” he began.

“Obie, I just…I don’t want a body count to be our only legacy,” her father started.

“That’s what we do,” he said slowly. He raised his eyebrow for emphasis.

“That’s it,” he continued as if his business partner hadn’t interrupted him.

“We’re iron mongers. We make weapons.”

“It’s our,” he gestured to Maggie, “name on the side of the building.”

“And what we do keeps the world from falling into chaos.”

Tony stared Obediah down. “Not based on what I saw. We’re not doing a good enough job. We can do better, we’re gonna do something else.”

“Like what? You want us to make baby bottles?” Obediah was not impressed.

“No, we’re going to keep going with the tech ideas Maggie came up with while I was gone. I also think we should take another look into arc reactor technology.”

“Oh come on, the arc reactor was a publicity stunt, Tony. We built that thing to shut the hippies up.”

Tony looked up at the giant reactor. “It works.”

“Yeah, as a science project. The arc was never cost effective, we knew that before we built it!” Tony could feel Obediah’s smug attitude without looking at him. “Arc reactor technology…that’s a dead end, right?”

“Maybe.”

“Huh? Am I right? We haven’t had a breakthrough in that in 30 years,” Obediah said as Tony slowly turned to face him.

“That’s what they say,” Tony said, looking at Obediah speculatively. Maggie rolled her eyes at Obediah’s poker face. It was lousy. “Could you have a lousier poker face? Just tell me who told you. Who told you?”

“Never mind who told me, show me,” he said. He pointed at Tony’s chest with his cigar.

“Rhodey or Pepper? It’s Rhodey or Pepper.”

“I wanna see it,” Obediah said slowly.

“Okay, Rhodey.” Her father undid the sling and Maggie stiffened as she watched him unbutton his shirt.

The three of them glanced around to see if anyone was watching them before her father unveiled the arc reactor. Obediah stared at it before reaching over to button up Tony’s shirt. “Okay,” he murmured.

“Okay,” Tony agreed just as quietly. “It works.”

Obediah finished buttoning up Tony’s mud-brown shirt and put his arm around the younger man’s shoulders, turning them both away from Maggie, who’s dark eyes narrowed. “Listen to me Tony, we’re a team, you understand? There’s nothing we can’t do if we stick together like your father and I.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, okay,” Tony didn’t sound all that sorry and Maggie couldn’t help the vicious glee at his tone. “but if I had then-”

Obediah interrupted. “Tony, Tony no more of this ready, fire, aim business, you understand me?”

“I understand just fine,” Tony replied.

“You gotta let me handle this. We’re gonna have to play with a whole different kind of ball now. We’re gonna take a lot of heat and I want you to promise me you’re going to lay low,” Obediah said as they walked out.

“I can do that. I’m going to spend time with the family,” Tony replied. He took Maggie’s hand and they went home.

Maggie gripped her father’s hand the entire ride home and when they pulled up, Tony slowly got out of the car. The front door flew open and AJ and Elisabetta came flying out of the house. Maggie smiled as she watched her father kneel down and hug her siblings. “I’m home,” her father murmured, hugging the seven year olds tightly. “I’m home and I’m not going anywhere.”

The rest of the family came out and Peggy walked up to her son. “I’m so glad you’re back safely.” She hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

“Glad to be home,” Tony replied, smiling.

Tony moved back and pulled his wife close. She hugged him tight and he breathed in her comforting scent. He was home. And he was safe.

They walked inside and Tony was hugged by various family members, soaking up their strength. Tony led Gabriella Dugan, the family physician, down to his workshop to look him over and look at the reactor. She was, predictably, mostly horrified and slightly intrigued by the 3.5 inch diameter pace maker. “I’m concerned about how deep the magnet is buried in your chest. It’s going to restrict your breathing and if you cough, it’s going to hurt like hell,” she told him.

Tony nodded. “I’m aware.”

She sighed. “Other than that, the shrapnel, and the irritated skin, you’re alright physically. Just take it easy, ok?” she asked.

Tony kissed her forehead. “Will do, cousin. Now, I believe it’s family night.”

Gabriella grinned. “I can just hear the Dean Martin music now.” Tony grinned and they made their way back upstairs.

The pair walked into the large, spacious kitchen and Maggie was at the stove. Wallie walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. “Everything okay with the knucklehead?” he asked, teasing his older cousin.

“Why you…!” Tony wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned over, running his knuckles over Wallie’s dark blond head.

“I’m sorry, I give! I give!” Wallie cried out, trying not to laugh.

“That’s right,” Tony nodded and let his cousin go.

Wallie hugged him, gentle and tight all at once. “We’re glad you’re back.”

“Me too,” Tony replied.

“Time for some music!” Maggie called out, grinning. “JARVIS, if you please.”

“Como e’ bella ce’ la luna brille e’ strette…Strette como e’ tutta bella a passeggiare…sotto il cielo di Roma,” Dean martin crooned.

Maggie grinned as her parents started dancing together. She went back to cooking and sang along to the song.

“Jim and Dorie would have had strokes,” Dum Dum said to Peggy. The two were standing by the island, watching Tony and Pepper dance together.

“Most definitely. Jim would have been demanding what was being done to find his nephew,” Peggy agreed, smiling sadly.

Jim and Dorie Morita had passed the previous October, making Thanksgiving and Christmas hard holidays for the Family. “They’re watching over him though, with Howard and Maria right next to them,” Dum Dum murmured.

“Absolutely,” Peggy smiled softly and the two clinked their glasses together.


	9. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Maggie have some father daughter time and do what Starks do best: Engineer.

The next morning, Maggie was sitting in the spacious, modern living room with her mother, natural light flooding the room, and grimacing at the financial program, Mad Money, they were watching on the large flat screen. In her mother’s lap was a laptop and in her ear was a Bluetooth device.

“Stark Industries. I’ve got one recommendation? Ready? Ready?! Haha!” he pressed a button on a desk that said, ‘Sell, sell, sell!’ “Abandon ship!” he pressed another button and two animated bears roared as they crossed the screen. “Does the Hindenberg ring any bells?!”

“He’s such an asshole,” Maggie muttered to her mother. She sipped her coffee and ran her fingers through her dark curls. “Plus his set looks like some hoarders hovel.”

Both grimaced when the show host swung a bat and shattered the coffee mug on the table. They were rescued from the show by her father’s voice coming from the slanted intercom on the coffee table. “Pepper, how big are your hands?”

Maggie watched her mother turn the volume down on the TV. “What?”

“How big are your hands?” her father repeated the question.

“I don’t understand…why…” Pepper trailed off.

“Get down here, I need you,” Tony replied.

Pepper set the laptop aside and looked at her daughter. Maggie held her hands up in surrender. “Don’t look at me. I don’t know what he’s doing.” Pepper got to her feet and Maggie tagged along behind her to see what her dad was up to.

They made their way to the descending circular staircase and reached the workshop. Pepper put in her access code and the door opened with a hiss. Maggie’s eyes went huge as she stared at her father in what looked like a dentist chair, hooked up to heart monitors and shirtless. “Hey,” Tony greeted them, smiling. “Okay let’s see ‘em, show me your hands.” He held up his own hand and wiggled his fingers. As Maggie and Pepper walked over, she held her hands up. “Oh wow, they are small, very petite indeed.” Tony looked down at the small reactor in his hands. “I, uh, just need your help for a sec.”

Pepper’s eyes widened when she saw the arc in his chest. “Oh my god, is that the thing that’s keeping you alive?”

“It was, now it is now an antique,” Tony replied. “This,” Tony wiggled the new reactor in his hand, “is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I’m swapping it out for an upgraded unit and I just ran into a little…speed bump.”

Pepper’s heart started racing like a jackrabbit in her chest. “What speed bump? What do you…what does that mean?”

“Nothing it’s just a little snag,” Tony looked down and started to twist the reactor out of his chest. “There’s an exposed wire under the device that’s contacting the socket wall and it’s causing a little bit of a short. It’s,” he twisted and pulled the old arc reactor out of the socket and tugged on it, causing a little pop to sound that caused Maggie’s hands to fly to her mouth. She watched her father hand her mother the old reactor. “What, what do you want me to do?” she took the old reactor.

“On the table over there, that is irrelevant,” Tony answered.

“Oh my god,” Pepper breathed.

“I just want you to reach in and gently lift the wire out,” Tony told her as she turned around to look into the socket.

Pepper looked very unsure. “Is it safe?”

“Yeah it should be fine, it’s like Operation. You just don’t let it touch the socket wall or it goes beep,” Tony replied.

“What do you mean goes beep?” Pepper asked.

“It’s nothing you’ll be fine,” Tony answered.

“Okay,” Pepper started reaching in and Maggie covered her eyes.

“Just gently lift the wire,” Tony repeated.

Pepper started reaching in and pulled her hand back. “You know, I-I-I don’t think that I’m qualified to do this.”

“No you’re fine,” Tony reassured her. “You are the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I’ve ever met. That’s why I married you. You’re going to do great.” Pepper was still unsure. “Is it too much of a problem to ask because I really need your help here.”

“Okay, okay,” Pepper replied.

Pepper took a bracing breath as Tony let out a steady one. She started reaching in and Maggie gagged a little when she heard her mother’s hand come into contact with an oozy, disgusting sounding liquid. “Oh, oh god, there’s puss!” Maggie peaked at her mother’s face through her fingers and saw her entire face was scrunched up.

“It’s not puss, it’s an inorganic plasmic discharge,” her father explained as her mother let out a little “ah ha,” and she sounded so disgusted. “From the device not from my body.”

“It smells,” Pepper complained, grimacing.

“Yeah it does,” her father replied, sounding perfectly calm. “The copper wire. The copper wire. You got it?”

“Okay, I got it, I got it,” Pepper replied, sounding just the slightest bit relieved while still being completely disgusted with the whole thing.

“Okay, now don’t let it touch,” there was a loud buzz and Tony cried out. “Aaagh! –ides, -ides when you’re coming out. That’s what I was trying to tell you before.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Pepper rushed, swallowing hard as she retracted her hand and slowly pulled out a puss-covered wire.

“Okay now make sure when you pull it out,” he began as her mother continued pulling out the long wire, “make sure you don’t pull out that there’s a magnet,” it was a sucking sound later that the magnet was dangling over Tony’s chest from the end of the copper wire. Alarms started blaring and Maggie’s eyes widened. “That you just pulled out.”

“Okay,” her mother said, trying to reassure herself. “What do I do? What do I do?!”

“Don’t put it back in,” her father replied.

“Okay,” she put it on the tray next to them and looked at Tony. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing I’m just going into cardiac arrest because you yanked it out like a trout!” Tony emphasized.

“What I thought you said this was safe?!” Pepper exclaimed, wide eyed.

“We gotta work quick, take this, take this,” her father said, holding the new arc reactor out to her mother.

“Okay,” Pepper replied, taking the new device.

“Gotta switch it out really quick,” Tony said quietly.

“Okay,” Pepper replied, nodding as she held the wires in the bottom to connect to the socket. She let go and looked at her husband. “Tony, it’s gonna be okay, okay? It’s gonna be okay. I-I’m gonna make this okay.”

“Oh my god! Mom stop talking and put it in!” Maggie exclaimed, her hands flying from her face as her eyes darting to the blaring machines.

“Okay you’re gonna attach that to the base plate and make s-sure yo-” there was a zap noise and Tony’s eyes popped open. “Yeoowww!” The alarms stopped blaring and Maggie sagged with relief. “Was that so hard?” he asked as Pepper slotted the reactor into place. “That was fun, right?” he asked. “I got it, I got it,” he turned the reactor the rest of the way. “Nice.”

Pepper looked at him, her hands held aloft and covered in the inorganic plasmic discharge. “Are you okay?” she whispered. Her heart rate was slowly coming down.

“Yeah, I feel great,” Tony replied casually. “Are you okay?” he started grinning and Pepper couldn’t help but grin back. He started laughing a little.

“Don’t ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again,” Pepper replied.

Tony looked at her. “Hey, in sickness and in health, remember?” Pepper leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and she pulled away to clean up the tray.

Tony took the monitors off his chest and got to his feet. “What do you want me to do with this?” Pepper asked, holding up the old reactor.

“That?” Tony looked at the old reactor in his wife’s hands. “Destroy it, incinerate it.” He tapped the new one a couple times.

“You don’t want to keep it?” she asked, looking down at the reactor that kept her husband alive.

“Pep, I’ve been called many things, nostalgic is not one of them,” he reminded her gently.

“Will that be all Mr. Stark?” she asked, smiling a little.

“That will be all, Mrs. Stark,” he replied. He pulled her close and kissed her deeper.

Maggie wisely vacated the workshop. She knew what was coming next and she did not want to see that.

The next day, Maggie watched her dad come down the stairs in jeans and a leather jacket. “Going to see Uncle Rhodey?” she handed him a cup of black coffee, just the way he liked it.

Tony smiled and kissed her forehead before sipping it. “Yeah, going to talk to him about the suit,” he replied.

Maggie smiled and sipped her own coffee. “The elusive suit you have yet to tell me about?” she raised an eyebrow.

“That is not fair, you should not be able to give me that look,” he told her.

Maggie smirked. “I was CEO for the last three months. I can give you whatever look I want to.”

“Aren’t you glad I’m back?” he asked.

“Damn straight,” she replied. She tapped the side of her mug. “I think I’m going to relocate to Los Angeles for a while. I know dancing with the New York Ballet Company is a dream come true for me, but I can dance just as well for the Los Angeles Ballet.”

“Hey, you don’t have to justify it to me. I’ll be happy to have you closer,” Tony told her.

Maggie smiled and kissed his cheek. “Tell Uncle Rhodey I say hi.”

“Will do, bambina.” Tony finished his coffee, grabbed a set of keys and was out the door.

(Edwards Air Force Base, California)

Tony arrived at the base as a jet was landing and smiled. He cut the engine and walked inside just in time to hear Rhodey giving his speech to some new pilots. “The future of air combat: is it manned or unmanned? I’ll tell you in my experience, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot’s instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot’s judgment.”

“Why not a pilot without the plane?” Tony asked, interrupting as he walked over.

“Look who fell out of the sky, Mr. Tony Stark,” Rhodey said, grinning.

“Hello Sir,” a pilot greeted, holding out his hand.

Tony shook his hand and looked at the group. “Speaking of man or unmanned, you gotta get him to tell you the time he guessed wrong at Spring Break. Just remember that, Spring Break 1987,” he went to Rhodey. “That lovely lady what was his name?”

“Don’t do that,” Rhodey told him as the pilots chuckled.

“What was his name?” the pilots laughed a little harder.

“Don’t do that,” Rhodey repeated. 

“Was it Ivan?” Tony asked, smirking.

“Don’t do that, they’ll believe that,” Rhodey told him. Tony grinned and Rhodey huffed out a laugh. “Give us a couple minutes you guys.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” one of the pilots said to Tony.

“Hey do you think your daughter would want to go out with me some time?” one of the pilots asked.

Tony and Rhodey both gave him a look that made the pilot swallow and walk away. Rhodey smiled at his friend. “I’m surprised.”

“What?” Tony asked, smiling.

“I didn’t expect to see you up and walking around so soon,” Rhodey replied, smiling.

“I’m doing a little better than walking,” Tony replied.

“Really?” Rhodey folded his arms over his chest.

“Yeah,” Tony confirmed. He looked at his friend. “Rhodey, I’m working on something big. I came to talk to you, I want you to be part of it.”

Rhodey smiled. “You’re about to make a whole lot of people around hear real happy because that little stunt at the press conference, that was a doozy.”

Disappointment flashed through Tony. “This…is not for the military. It’s…different.”

Rhodey’s eyebrows knit. “What are you a humanitarian now or something?”

“I need you to listen to me,” Tony began.

“No, what you need is time to get your mind right,” Rhodey interrupted. Tony smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes and let out a huff of breath through his nose. “I’m serious.”

“Okay,” Tony whispered. He looked at Rhodey and couldn’t help the disappointment that flooded him. Rhodey nodded and started walking away. “Maggie says hi,” he called to his friend. Not that you seem to care, he thought to himself.

“Nice seeing you Tony,” Rhodey replied.

“Thanks,” Tony muttered. He walked out and drove back home.

When Tony got to the Malibu mansion, he parked the car and saw Maggie waiting for him. “How’d it go?” she asked.

“Not well. He’s busy and the brass are probably up his ass because I shut down weapons manufacturing permanently,” Tony answered.

Maggie sighed. “Well can I do anything to help?” she asked.

“I think it’s time we did some engineering together,” Tony replied. Maggie grinned and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to his desk. 

Tony sat down in his swivel chair and with a swipe of his hand, he activated a keyboard that had symbols on it that he and Maggie understood but everyone else would be confused by. “JARVIS you up?” Tony asked.

“For you sir, always,” the AI replied congenially.

“I’d like to open a new project file, indexed as Mark II,” Tony told his AI as he opened the schematics for the suit he made in the cave in the screen above the two in front of him. He grabbed a stylus and dragged it from the top screen to the screen in the lower left, across the screen to his right and over to the holo-table.

“Shall I store this on the Stark Industries central database?” JARVIS asked. Tony pulled up a hologram of the prototype suit and got to his feet as Maggie watched him.

“I don’t know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don’t we keep everything on my private server,” Tony replied.

“Working on a secret project, are we Sir?” Jarvis asked.

Tony lifted the holographic faceplate and lifted the arms. “I don’t want this winding up in the wrong hands,” he told his faithful AI. He took out some components he didn’t need and threw them in the holographic trashcan. He turned it so the back was facing him and he took the back pieces that were sticking out off of the hologram. He threw them in the trashcan and moved the arms down. “Maybe in mine it can actually do some good.” He looked at what was left and spun it around in a circle.

~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~

Across the world, in a desert whose winds whipped the sand around so they turned into little missiles when they hit a person’s face, a man walked toward another who was digging. More people were around that area, the area where Tony Stark in his suit went down. One of the men found the faceplate from the suit and called to his boss. When his boss called back to him, he brought the faceplate to him. His boss looked at the faceplate and clenched his jaw.

~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~

Back in Malibu, Tony was working on his left boot with Dum-E holding a magnifying glass. “Next,” Tony murmured. “Up,” he ordered the bot. “No, right here,” he tapped where he wanted the magnifying glass. “You got me? Stay put.” The bot held still and Tony cheered internally as he worked. “Nice.” When Dum-E moved Tony sighed. “You’re of no benefit at all.” Tony soldered another component and Dum-E got in his way again. “Go to the bottom, I’ve got this,” Tony told his bot. Dum-E moved his arm down and Tony sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry am I in your way?” He finished at the top and moved down to the foot. “Up.” When the bot did nothing, Tony fought to keep his eyes from rolling. “Screw it don’t even move.” He soldered a piece into place. “You are a tragedy.”

“Dad be nice,” Maggie said as she finished soldering the components of the other boot.

Tony grinned a little. It was nice to work with his daughter again.

When it came time for the test phase, Maggie was standing by U and watching as her father looked at the bots. “Alright, let’s do this right.” He started moving back and Maggie watched his legs move. “Start mark half a meter back and center.” She knew that boots by themselves were going to be a bit heavy without the rest of the support stracture and they sounded like it from the clanking noise they made against the platform her father was moving into position on. Her father looked to his right and back. “Dum-E look alive your on standby for fire safety. U, roll it.”

Maggie watched as her father reached back and flipped a switch. “Activating hand controls,” he announced. He moved around a little and she smirked a little to see him swinging his hips. “Alright, starting off nice and easy with 10 percent thrust capacity to achieve lift.”

“Are you sure you don’t want it to be a lower percentage? The flight stabilizers might be more powerful than we can expect,” she said, picking up a StarkPad and pulling up the numbers they crunched.

“We calculated the power to within 0.83%. I’ll be fine,” Tony assured her. He squat down a little. “And 3, 2, 1.” He pressed down on the hand controls and flew up and flipped back, smashing into the piece of wall jutting out from the ceiling behind him. Dum-E sprayed the fire extinguisher as Maggie gasped.

“Dad!” She ran over and waved at Dum-E to stop spraying. “Oh god, are you alright?” she knelt next to him and he groaned.

“I hurt all over,” he answered.

“Well that’s what happens when you fly into concrete,” she replied gently. “Come on, old man.”

“Excuse you?!” Tony gaped at her.

Maggie grinned. “Oh good, your vanity is still there. I was worried for a second.”

Tony pinched her side, making her shriek, and slowly got to his feet.

They worked tirelessly together on the flight mechanics of the suit and consulted each other to make sure they were on the same page. He made a holographic hand repulsor and once the last two pieces were in place, he slid his arm into the hologram and flipped it so his palm was facing up. Maggie grinned and made some notes before nodding to her dad.

Tony had his arm in the two connected arm pieces and lowered the first one over his forearm to lock in place. He lowered the second one to lock in place over his upper arm and was soldering the final little wires into place when he and Maggie saw Pepper coming down to the workshop with a package and a cup of espresso. She entered her passcode and walked into the lab. “Alright, set that,” Tony murmured.

“I was buzzing you, didn’t either of you hear the intercom?” she asked, looking at her husband and daughter.

Both looked back at her with twin owl expressions. “Yeah,” Tony said distractedly. “Wait, what?” he looked at Pepper as he lifted his arm out of the brace holding it in place.

“Obediah’s upstairs,” Pepper began.

“Great, great I’ll be right up,” Tony replied.

“What would you like me to tell him?” Pepper asked as Tony held his arm up with the repulsor facing away from him. Her shoulders slumped even as her back was straight and she looked at him with disappointment in her eyes. “I thought you said you were done making weapons?”

“I am, this is a flight stabilizer,” Tony assured her as he pressed the button to give the repulsor some power. “It’s completely harmless.” It powered up and when it went off, it sent him flying back. There was a crash as multiple tools were knocked to the floor. Pepper and Maggie covered their ears. Pepper looked at him with a worried yet furious expression. “I didn’t expect that.”

Tony and Maggie climbed the stairs. Maggie’s curls were pulled up into a messy bun and her AC/DC t-shirt clung to her torso. When they got to the first floor, Obediah was playing some classical piece that Maggie knew instantly. Pepper was sitting on the couch. “How’d it go?” Tony asked. He saw the Ray’s Pizza box. “That bad, huh?”

“Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn’t mean it went bad,” Obediah replied.

“Uh huh, sure doesn’t,” Tony replied. He snagged a piece and Maggie took one as well.

“Would have gone better if you were there,” Obediah told him.

Tony and Maggie were sitting on the couch, eating. It had been a while since their last meal. “Hey, J, when was our last meal?” Maggie asked.

“You and Sir last ate yesterday afternoon,” JARVIS answered.

“Huh,” Maggie shrugged and ate her pizza.

Tony shook his head. “Uh-uh. You told me to lay low and that’s what I’ve been doing. I lay low and you take care of.”

“Come on, in public, the press. This was a Board of Director’s meeting,” Obediah told them. Maggie nearly choked on her pizza and Tony’s head jerked up.

“This was a board of Director’s meeting?” he asked.

Obediah sat down next to him. “The board is claiming you have Post Traumatic Stress. They’re filing an injunction.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “A what?”

“Why wasn’t I at least told of this?” Maggie demanded, glaring at Obediah. He ignored her as he looked at Tony.

“They wanna lock you out,” Obediah added.

“Why? Cause the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen,” Tony replied.

“56 and a half,” Pepper corrected gently.

Tony turned to her. “It doesn’t matter we own the controlling interest in the company.”

“Tony, the board has rights too. They’re making the case that you and your new direction isn’t in the company’s best interest.”

“I’m being responsible that’s a new direction for m – for the company.” Obediah gave him an amused and surprised look. Tony turned to Pepper. “I mean me on the company’s behalf being responsible for the way that – oh this is great.” Tony got up and grabbed the pizza box. Maggie got up and followed her dad.

“Tony, Tony,” Obediah called.

“We’ll be in the shop,” Tony replied.

“Hey, hey, hey Tony, listen. I’m trying to turn this thing around but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch ‘em. Let me have the engineers analyze that, you know, draw up some specs-”

“No, no,” Tony replied.

“It’ll give me a bone to-” Obediah’s voice got louder to try and overpower Tony’s.

“Absolutely not this one stays with me, that’s it Obie, forget it,” Tony replied.

Obediah grabbed the box from Tony. “This stays with me then. Go on here, you can have a piece.” He opened the box and Tony took two pieces, one for him and one for Maggie. “You mind if I come down there and see what you’re doing?”

“Good night Obie,” Tony called back as they went back to the shop.


	10. He can fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Maggie work some more on the Mark II, test flights happen, and they learn about Gulmira.

Maggie was down in the workshop with her dad. He was in the same spot, but his back was toward the row of beautiful sports cars. On his arms were the skeletons for the arms of the suit he was making. “Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0,” he said to her and the bots. “For lack of a better option, Dum-E is still on fire safety,” he turned to the bot in question. “If you douse me again and I’m not on fire, I’m donating you to a city college.”

“Dad, don’t be mean, he’s just looking out for you,” Maggie told her father, fighting back a grin.

Tony pointed a finger at her. “Don’t encourage your brother. It’s not fair to me.”

Maggie covered her mouth but the corners of her eyes crinkled, showing her mirth. “Alright, nice and easy,” Tony began, bending his knees slightly. “Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity.” He let out a fortifying breath. “In 3, 2, 1.” The repulsors in the boots and attached to his hands lit up and he rose steadily into the air until he was about a foot off the ground.

“Oh my god! You’re doing it!” she exclaimed, grinning. Her father hovered in the air for a few moments and then he slowly dropped back down.

Tony couldn’t help the grin. “Okay.” He turned and found Dum-E raising the fire extinguisher. “Please don’t follow me around with that either because I feel like I’m gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down; if something happens, then come in. Again, let’s bring it up to 2.5,” he announced. “3, 2, 1.” The repulsors kicked on again and Maggie watched him rise up further into the air.

Tony squirmed a little mid air as he tried to right himself. He shifted to the right and started gliding backwards towards her. Maggie sucked in a breath through her teeth as she covered her eyes. She peeked through her fingers as her father shifted his direction and started gliding over toward the cars. He grunted and bent over slightly as he flew backwards. He was heading toward the line of cars and she grimaced. “Okay, this is where I don’t want to be,” Tony announced, bending his knees and bringing his legs up. “Aagh, not the cars, not the cars, yikes!” Tony muttered.

Maggie watched him fly away from the cars and toward the desks. Papers started flying up into the air and pen holders were knocked over. He thrust his hands forward and he moved backwards over his desk. “Ooh, could be worse, could be worse, could be worse, we’re fine,” he assured himself.

Tony flew back over to the platform they were using and finally straightened out his legs and held his hands out at his side, palms facing down. As the power decreased, he slowly came closer to the ground. He dropped the last few inches and took a few steps back to keep himself from falling over. He let out a couple huffs and Maggie let out a little shriek before running over to him and hugging him tight. He hugged her back, grinning. “Yeah, I can fly,” he told her, grinning.

That night, Maggie watched as her Dad’s bots put the suit together for the first time. It was plain silver but it was so impressive. “I might want to take a spin in that, Dad,” she said, grinning.

Tony grinned before picking up the faceplate and bringing it to his face. “JARVIS you there?”

“At your service, Sir,” the AI replied.

“Engage Heads Up Display.”

“Check.”

“Import all preferences from home interface,” Tony said as he looked around the workshop.

“Will do, Sir,” the AI replied smartly.

Tony gave him a minute and grinned when the suit took in all aspects of the cars he drove. He grinned. “What do you say?”

“I have indeed been uploaded, Sir. We’re online and ready.”

“Can we star the virtual walk around?” Tony asked, trying to maintain his calm.

“Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment,” JARVIS reported.

“Run a check on control surfaces,” Tony ordered.

“As you wish,” JARVIS retorted.

Maggie watched as the surface of the suit ran through its checks. Flaps opened and closed, weapons popped out and then back in, and Maggie was breathless with excitement. “Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics,” JARVIS told his creator.

Maggie heard it through her Bluetooth and couldn’t help but grin. She knew her father. “JARVIS you should know Dad better by now,” she chided, grinning.

“Uhh, yea tell you what: do a weather and ATC check and start listening in on ground control,” Tony replied. His daughter knew him so well.

“Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is achieved,” the AI began. Maggie could just imagine how unimpressed her father looked.

“JARVIS, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk,” Tony told his AI. “Ready? In 3, 2, 1.” He held his hands out at his side and pointed to the ground. His legs came together and the suit powered on. Then he leaned forward and he was out of there. Maggie sighed and watched him go.

“WHOOOOO!” Tony hollered as he flew out of the garage and up into the air. His eyes were huge as he soared up into the air. “Handles like a dream,” he reported to JARVIS and Maggie.

Tony turned and flew toward the Santa Monica Pier. The Ferris wheel was lit up and he zoomed in a couple kids eating ice cream cones. The boy’s ice cream fell off his cone and he felt kinda bad for the kid. He turned away from the pier and zoomed out over the city of Los Angeles. Then he started climbing up. “Alright, let’s see what this thing can do. What’s SR-71’s record?” he asked JARVIS.

“The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, Sir,” JARVIS reported.

“Records are made to be broken. Come on!” Tony encouraged, grinning like a loon.

Tony was getting higher when JARVIS came over the system. “Sir, there is a potentially fatal build up of ice occurring.” A red light read WARNING ICE came over the HUD. He continued to climb until ice knocked out the power to his suit.

Back at the house, Maggie lost contact with her father. “Oh God. Dad? Dad!” she looked around at the camera. “JARVIS, report!”

“A buildup of ice knocked out power to the suit,” JARVIS answered.

“Sweet Jesus,” Maggie whispered.

Tony let out a yell as he fell back toward the earth. “We iced up JARVIS, deploy flaps!” Tony ordered. Nothing. “JARVIS?!” Tony called again. Still nothing and he was getting ever closer to the city. “Come on we gotta break the ice!” He broke the ice around the manual flap release and twisted it. The ice broke off and power came back online. The repulsors came to life and he flew through the city, barely inches above the streets before soaring back into the skies. He let out a laugh and headed back toward Malibu. He flew over the water and hovered over the roof. “Kill power.” The power went off and Tony dropped to the roof…and then through it. He dropped through the piano and went through the floor before landing on his blue convertible with two white racing stripes on it.

“Dad!” Maggie rushed over as Dum-E sprayed tony with the fire extinguisher.

Tony rested his head back on the car and Maggie bit her lower lip. “I’ll go get some ice for your head,” she told him.

Maggie went upstairs and was thankful her mom was not home right now to see the damage. She bit her lower lip. She should be getting ready herself. Her mother was representing the Stark family and Maggie should be there with her. She went into the kitchen and got the ice pack for her father.

When Maggie came back downstairs, her father was already out of the suit. “Hey Dad, here’s the ice for your head.” She handed him the pack and he kissed her cheek.

“Thanks bambina,” he replied.

Tony walked toward his desk and kicked a flat dolly out of the way. As he walked past his workstation, he picked up the cup of coffee sitting there and after a couple steps, he paused. He turned around and looked at the plain package sitting on his desk. From Pepper read the sticky note. He smiled and unwrapped it to reveal his old arc reactor in a glass showcase box. On the outer edge it ready, “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.”

“Aww, that was sweet of Mom,” Maggie murmured. She looked at her dad. “I need to get ready for tonight so I’ll leave you to it, okay?” she asked.

Tony looked down at her with a smile. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Sure thing,” she replied, smirking.

~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS

In Afghanistan, Raza was watching his men try and put together the suit that Stark used to escape and his black eyes narrowed. With a dozen of these, he could rule Asia…

~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS~MAMCS

Back in Malibu, Tony was sitting at his desk with an ice pack strapped to his shoulder. The faceplate of the suit he made stared back at him from the screen. “Notes: Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude, hull pressurization is problematic. I’m thinking icing is the probable factor,” Tony grunted as he shifted positions.

“A very astute observation sir,” JARVIS said dryly. “Perhaps if you intend to visit other planets we should improve the exo-systems.”

“Connect to the SYSCO and have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the gold titanium alloy from the Seraphim Tactical satellite. That should ensure fuselage integrity while maintaining power to weight ratio. Got it?” he asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

“Yes, shall I render using proposed specifications?” JARVIS asked.

“Thrill me,” he replied, turning back to his computer screen.

Tony was watching the rendering when the TV caught his attention. “Tonight’s red hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall where Tony Stark’s third annual benefit for the Firefighters Family Fund has become the place to be for LA’s high society,” the host said, making Tony blink.

“JARVIS did we get an invite for that?” he asked.

“I have no record of an invitation, Sir,” JARVIS replied after searching his database.

Tony picked up the faceplate and looked at it, looked at the markings on it, and turned it around to press it to his face. “-hasn’t been seen since his highly controversial and bizarre press conference. Some are claiming he has posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight.”

Tony ran his tongue over the teeth on the upper right side of his jaw and looked at the rendering. “The render is complete.”

“A little ostentatious don’t you think?” Tony asked, sipping his smoothie.

“What was I thinking? You’re usually so discreet,” JARVIS said dryly. That was when Tony saw his classic, rebuilt hotrod.

“Tell you what, throw a little hotrod red in there,” Tony said, finishing his smoothie.

“Yes, that should help you keep a low profile,” JARVIS said dryly. Tony watched the rendering as the hotrod red was thrown in. “The render is complete.”

“Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it,” Tony ordered.

“Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours,” JARVIS informed him as he picked up his gold Bulgari watch.

“Don’t wait up for me, honey,” Tony replied. Thirty minutes later, Tony was in his silver Audi convertible and on his way to the Disney Concert Hall.

Tony came to a stop and got out of his car. He handed his keys to the valet and started walking up the red carpet. He waved to the press and the women started screaming.

Maggie came out of the concert hall in a red satin gown that clung to her figure and grinned. She hiked up her dress a little and made her way down the steps. She passed Obie who was giving an interview and reached her father just as he was passing an older gentleman dressed in a housecoat with a woman on each arm. “Look great, Hef,” he told the guy.

“Dad!” She grinned as she reached him and hugged him tight. The press ate it up and snapped picture after picture.

“Hey bambina, come to escort your old man into the benefit?” he asked, smiling as he hugged her back.

“Of course.” She reached up and kissed his cheek before slipping her arm through his.

They walked toward Obie and her father grinned. “What’s the world coming to when a guy has to crash his own party?”

Obediah laughed a little. “Look at you,” he said, smiling. “Eh what a surprise. Margaret you look beautiful as always,” he added, kissing Maggie’s cheek. 

“Thank you Uncle Obie,” she replied softly.

“I’ll see you inside,” Tony told his business partner.

They moved around the older man and Obediah turned with them. “Oh, ‘ey, take it slow. I think I’ve got the board right where we want ‘em.”

“You got it. Just cabin fever, I’ll just be a minute,” Tony assured him.

They walked inside and the band was playing an easy melody that allowed people to dance or mingle if they chose. Maggie followed her dad to the bar and he took out some cash. “Get me a Scotch, I’m starving,” he said to the bartender as a rather average looking man turned to them.

“Mr. Stark?” the man asked.

“Yeah huh,” Tony answered, turning to face him.

“Agent Coulson,” the man introduced.

“Oh yea, the guy from the, uh,” Tony waved his finger around, playing dumb, as he picked up his drink. Both Starks knew where the agent was from.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division,” Agent Coulson finished.

“Shoo, need a new name for that,” Tony said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Yeah, I hear that a lot,” Coulson replied. “Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you but we need to debrief you. There’s still a lot of unanswered questions and time can be a factor with these things. Let’s just put something on the books.” Tony looked to see his wife standing in a sapphire blue gown that had a strip of fabric across her shoulder blades and the back of the gown dipped to her lower back. “How about the twenty-fourth at 7pm at Stark Industries?” the agent suggested.

“Tell you what,” Tony said, distracted as he held his hand out to shake Coulson’s. “You got it. You’re absolutely right. We’ll uh,” Tony turned to face him. “I’m going to go to my assistant and we’ll,” he circled his finger around in the air, “make a date.” He walked away and Maggie grinned as he walked over to her mother.

Coulson looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Maggie Stark?”

She turned her dark brown eyes, just like her father’s, onto Agent Coulson. “Only close friends and family call me Maggie. To you and others who aren’t close to the family, you can either call me Dr. Stark or Margaret.”

“Apologies, Dr. Stark,” Agent Coulson replied.

“Accepted,” she replied. “Do you dance?”

Phil Coulson looked at the Stark Heiress and gave her a rare smile. He held his hand out. “May I have this dance?”

“You may,” she replied. She slid her hand into his and he led her out onto the dance floor.

“You look fantastic, I didn’t recognize you,” Tony said. He walked up behind his wife and kissed her cheek as she turned around.

Pepper smiled, her cheeks turning pink. “What are you doing here?”

“Just avoiding government agents,” Tony answered.

“Are you here by yourself?” Pepper asked.

“Where’d you get that dress?” Tony and Pepper’s verbal sparring was something to behold.

“I, oh it was a birthday present. From you, actually,” Pepper replied.

“Oh, I got great taste,” Tony retorted.

“Yes,” Pepper agreed. She beamed at her husband.

“Do you want to dance?” he asked.

“Sure, I’d love to, Mr. Stark,” she replied, taking his hand.

“Excellent, Mrs. Stark,” Tony took her hand and they moved onto the dance floor.

Pepper rested her forehead against Tony’s jaw and smiled as he pulled her closer. It had been a while since they danced together like this. His warm hand was pressed against her lower back and she could feel the effect she was having on him in her dress. She smiled to herself and kissed his jaw. Tony gave her a smoldering look that promised a long night ahead of them. She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and nipped at her lower lip. “I can’t wait to get home, Mr. Stark,” she whispered against his lips.

“Me neither, Mrs. Stark,” Tony replied huskily.

Tony and Pepper looked up to see their daughter dancing with the agent from SHIELD and Tony narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know how I feel about her dancing with him.”

“Oh let her enjoy herself,” Pepper replied. “Besides, it’s not like anything serious is going to come of it.”

“Famous last words,” Tony muttered. “Maybe when I meet him for that debrief I’ll give him the shovel talk.”

“You do know he’s an agent of SHIELD, right?” Pepper asked.

“Yeah, your right. I’ll sick Aunt Peggy on him,” Tony nodded. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“He’s at least 35. There’s no way he has any interest in our 18-year-old daughter,” Pepper assured him.

Tony nodded as they danced to the music, lost in each other. “Do you want a drink?” he asked softly.

“I’d love a drink,” she replied. “Vodka martini, very dry, with olives, a lot of olives. Like at least three olives.”

“You got it.” He kissed her knuckles and walked over to the bar. “Two vodka martinis extra dry, extra olives, extra fast. Make one of ‘em dirty, would ya?” he asked the bartender. The man nodded and went to make the martinis. He glanced around and saw that determined reporter from before he went to Afghanistan. “Damn,” he muttered under his breath.

“Well, Tony Stark,” she said, coming up next to him.

“Oh, hey,” he replied, tapping the top of the bar counter.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she said. Her tone indicated amusement but her eyes were shooting daggers.

Tony tried recalling her name but it didn’t come to him so he guessed. “Carrie.”

“Christine,” she corrected. “You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?”

“Panic, I would say panic is my reaction,” he said, looking at the bartender.

“Because I was referring to your company’s involvement in this latest atrocity,” Christine replied.

“Yeah they just put my name on the invitation. I don’t know what to tell ya,” Tony replied, glancing around for Pepper or Maggie.

“I actually almost bought it, hook, line, and sinker,” Christine scoffed.

“I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn’t hear,” Tony stated. He was starting to get angry with this reporter. He glanced up and saw Pepper and Maggie walking over to him.

“Is this what you call accountability?” Christine demanded. She shoved a picture into his hand as Maggie and Pepper reached him. “It’s a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?”

Tony stared her down before looking at the pictures. “When were these taken?” he asked.

“Yesterday,” Christine answered.

“I didn’t approve any shipment,” Tony told the reporter.

“Well your company did,” Christine shot back.

“We’re not our company,” Maggie told her, narrowing her eyes at the reporter. Tony pushed passed Christine and Maggie glared at her before following her father to the doors.

Tony went down a couple steps and stopped in front of his business partner. “Have you seen these pictures? Huh? What’s going on?”

“Tony, Tony, you cannot afford to be this naïve,” Obediah told him.

“You know when I was naïve? Before, when they said ‘here’s the line, we don’t cross it. That’s how we do business.’ If we’re double dealing under the table…are we?” Tony asked in a hushed voice.

Obediah looked at him and instead of answering, he turned to the paparazzi. “Let’s take a photo,” he said to Tony. To the paparazzi, he said, “Picture time!” Obediah leaned in. “Tony, who do you think locked you out? I was the one who filed the injunction against ya.” Obediah smiled for the cameras while Tony stood there, stone faced. “I did it to protect ya.” Obediah walked away as Maggie and Pepper reached Tony.

The next day, Tony was down in his workshop, watching the international news. “The 15 mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness. Simple farmers and herders from villages have been driven from their homes. Displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a newfound power.” Tony was sitting on the brown leather couch that had seen better days, using a long screwdriver to tighten a component on the gauntlet encasing his right hand.

“Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find, in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old soviet smelting pot.” The hand repulsor in the gauntlet started glowing as more power went to it. He stared at the screen as he watched guns get shot off and weapons carried around. “Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the Ten Rings. As you can see these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there’s very little hope for these refugees. Around me, a woman begging for news of her husband who was kidnapped by insurgents. Either forced to join their militia or…” the news faded into background noise.

Tony walked over and tossed the screwdriver onto the counter. He raised his arm and fired a blast at the light fixture hanging from the ceiling. The force of the blast sent his arm reeling backwards. He looked at the damage and felt rage bubbling beneath the surface. He walked forward slowly and stopped in front of the three glass panels that led to his workshop. He held his arm up and shattered the three panes.

Tony changed into a lycra suit that molded to him without restricting his movement and walked toward the suit assembly platform. He stepped onto it and the sections opened up and folded back. He stepped into the boots and the suit legs were quickly assembled on him. The titanium alloy suit assembled up around his waist and on either side of him, robotic arms held out the arms for him. He held his own arms up and the rest of the suit was assembled up his arms. A robotic arm pressed the back plate against Tony’s back and the chest plate was pressed to his front, highlighting the arc reactor. The red suit chest came down and locked into place. The helmet came last and when the faceplate snapped into place, electric blue eyes glowed menacingly. He had a problem to fix.


	11. Secrets Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony saves the day and learns some hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! So sorry it took me so long to update! I'm nearing the completion of the first part of this 4, maybe 5 part series, and I'm ecstatic!

In Gulmira, Afghanistan, the skies were blue and clear, deceiving the people into thinking it was a peaceful day. It was a chilly April morning, cold enough that when they breathed, they could see the puffs of air. Missiles streaked across and landed all over the village.

The inhabitants were trying to get away to safety; women and children screamed, men ran with their hands on their heads. A family ran into a shot out hovel and closed the door, only for the rickety thing to be kicked in by a low-ranking member of the Ten Rings. The second member was firing off an automatic weapon. A bomb went off in another house and men were moved into position to be murdered against a wall. Women sobbed as their husbands and sons were shoved into position.

A villager was running with his family, his heart pounding like a jackhammer. If they could get to safety, it would be alright. He and his family tumbled to the ground and his daughter let out a little cry, tears creating a glassy film over her eyes. They got up and Raza’s deputy of the Ten Rings, Abu, yelled for his soldiers to grab the man. He was taken from his family and dragged over to the wall. His son, dressed in a warm, blue coat and a gray hat, cried out for him and broke from his mother’s grasp, tears streaking down his face. The man broke away and raced to his son, gesturing for him to go back to his mother. Abu tore the boy from his father and threw him to the ground. He stomped on the father’s torso several times before he had one of his men drag the man to his knees. His man pointed a gun at the kneeling man’s head and yelled at him. To the villagers, all hope seemed lost. Then, from out of know where, came the sound of thrusters.

Tony landed on one knee and one foot, his hands back and his torso leaning forward. He got to his feet and an insurgent started shooting at him. He punched the guy and sent him flying up onto a concrete roof. He fired off a repulsor shot at one man and spun around, shooting off another at a third. He pointed both hands at a fourth and sent him careening into the stack of Stark Industries weapons. He pointed his hands again, only this time, the insurgents were holding women hostage. He put his hands down and the suit used the targeting system to pick out the insurgents on the ground and the two in the truck. Two flat guns came up from his shoulders and fired bullets at the 6 insurgents, killing them instantly and saving the women and children.

The boy in blue broke from his mother and ran to his saved father, hugging him tight. Tony walked passed them and toward the wall that Abu was hiding behind. He started dialing on his satellite phone when Tony’s fist came through the wall and pulled him out, throwing him toward the villages. His repulsors fired as he lifted up into the air and he turned to look down at the villagers. “He’s all yours.”

Tony flew over the mountains surrounding Gulmira and found a weapons depot. His systems pinpointed the Jericho missile and he started flying down when a missile fired from a tank knocked him out of the air. He landed and smoke and dust flew up into the air around him as he made a small crater. One hand came up and then the second. When his head came up, the black blowback on the faceplate made him look more menacing than ever. He climbed out of the crater and the tank fired another round at him. He twisted to the side, avoiding it, and raised his right arm. A small missile came up and it shot off at the tank. Tony turned around and started walking away as the tank blew up behind him, fire and smoke reaching toward the sky. Insurgents fired at him and he lifted up into the sky. He pointed both hands at the Jericho Missiles and fired at them. The insurgents ran, but the ensuing explosion killed them anyway.

Up on the ridge, Raza’s caravan of weapons stopped as he watched the red and gold suit fly out of the smoke and away from the warzone.

Tony burst through the white smoke and started heading home.

**(Edwards Air Force Base, California)**

In the command center on base, technicians saw the explosion and were immediately concerned and tried to an idea of what happened. “What the hell was that? Were we cleared to go in there?” one of the commanders asked the technician he was next to.

“No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light,” the technician replied.

“Put me through to State. They’re going to be all over this,” Major Allen said to the man next to him.

“Get those monitors up!” another man called out.

“We got a bogey!” a soldier told his commanding officer.

“Wasn’t Air Force!” a second soldier called out.

“We got CIA on the line?” Major Allen asked.

“I’ve got Langley on the line. They want to know if it’s us,” the army captain told Allen.

“No, it definitely is not us, Sir!” a fourth soldier called out.

“It wasn’t Navy.”

“Wasn’t Marines.”

“I need answers! Can I please get eyes on target?” Major Allen asked.

“Negative, negative,” a soldier said into his headset. “Cannot identify.”

“Get me Colonel Rhodes from Weapons Development down here now!” Major Allen commanded.

 

Meanwhile, Tony flew through international airspace on his way back to Malibu.

 

Col. Rhodes walked into the army command center on Edwards Air Force Base and Major Allen looked at him. “We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing,” he told the Airman.

“Any high altitude surveillance in the region?” Rhodes asked.

“We got an AWAC and Global Hawk in the area,” responded another soldier.

“So this thing just appeared out of nowhere?” Rhodes asked. “How come it didn’t show up on the radar?”

“Got a minimal radar cross-section, sir,” a soldier replied.

“Is it stealth?” Rhodes asked.

“No, sir, it’s tiny.”

“We think it’s an unmanned aerial vehicle,” a soldier told him.

Major Allen looked at Rhodes. “Colonel, what are we dealing with here?”

Rhodes looked around and then to the side. “Let me make a call.”

“Sergeant, clear a hole,” another man commanded.

* * *

 

Tony was flying across the sky when his phone started ringing. The system showed him Rhodey’s picture. “Hello?” he answered.

“Tony?” Rhodey asked.

“Who’s this?” Tony asked.

“It’s Rhodes.”

“Sorry, hello?”

“I said its Rhodes.”

“Speak up, please.”

“What in the hell is that noise?” Rhodes asked, plugging his ear to hear his friend better.

“Oh, yeah, I’m driving with the top down.”

“Yeah, well, I need your help right now.”

“It’s funny how that works, huh?” Tony asked, making Rhodes clench his jaw a little.

“Yeah. Speaking of funny, we’ve got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive.”

“Well, that’s a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?”

Rhodes looked at his phone for a moment. “Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?”

“I’m not, I was just jogging in the canyon.”

Rhodes’ eyes narrowed. “I thought you were driving.

“Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I’m going to jog.”

“You sure you don’t have any tech in that area I should know about?” Rhodes asked, looking up.

“Nope!” Tony answered, knowing that was a bald-faced lie.

“Bogey spotted!” someone called out.

“Whiplash, come in hot,” Major Allen ordered.

“Okay, good, ‘cause I’m staring at one right now, and it’s about to be blown to kingdom come,” Rhodes replied.

Tony heard the jets before he saw them. “That’s my exit.” He rolled to the left to avoid the jets. The jets followed at a slower pace.

“Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I’ve got the bogey in my sights,” the pilot reported.

Rhodes was on a headset. “Whiplash One, what is it?”

“I’ve got no idea.”

“You have radio contact?” Allen asked 

“Non responsive, sir.”

“Then you are clear to engage.”

 

Tony was getting tired of these jets following him and zig zagged across the sky. “Hit it,” he said to JARVIS.

 

“That bogey just went supersonic. I’ve got a lock!” The pilot flipped the top up and hit the button for the missile to be released.

 

“Inbound missile,” JARVIS reported.

“Flares!” Tony cried out.

The flares deployed and the missile exploded among them, sending Tony flying forward.

“Wait a minute, bogey just deployed flares,” the pilot reported.

Tony was half falling, half flying as he tried to regain control. He shot off and up above the clouds. The jets followed and one of them started firing bullets at him.

“Deploy flaps!” he yelled out.

The flaps popped up and Tony flew backwards between the jets.

“Holy!” one of the pilots yelled out, looking back.

“That thing just jumped off radar, sir,” one of the soldiers at Edwards called out.

“The sat visual has been lost,” reported another.

“No way that’s a UAV,” the pilot said to them.

“What is it?” Maj. Allen asked.

“I can’t see it,” the pilot replied.

“Whatever it was, it just bought the farm,” the other reported. “I think the bogey’s been handled, sir.”

Rhodes was staring at the screen when his flip phone started ringing. He shook his head before picking it up. Tony’s face was on his screen. Rhodes looked around before answering. “Hello?” he asked.

“Hi, Rhodey, it’s me,” Tony told him.

“It’s who?” Rhodes asked, annoyance flaring up.

“I’m sorry, it is me,” Tony repeated. “You asked. What you asked about is me.”

“No, see, this isn’t a game,” Rhodes began. “You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?”

“This is not a piece of equipment,” Tony called out. “I’m in it. It’s a suit. It’s me!”

Rhodes’ head shot up as panic rushed through him. “Rhodey you got anything for me?” Allen asked.

In the air, the pilot was listening for his next order. “Mark your position and return to base.”

“Roger that, Ballroom,” the pilot replied.

The jet next to him turned on its side to go back and the pilot’s eyes widened. “On your belly! It looks like a…man!”

Rhodes watched in utter shock as he saw the suit for the first time.

“Shake him off! Roll! Roll!” the pilot commanded his wingman.

The jet rolled over and over. Tony clung to the bottom of the jet but eventually, he flew off, smashing through the wing of the F-22 raptor that was chasing him.

“I’m hit! I’m hit!” the pilot shouted.

“It’s confirmed. He has been hit,” someone called to Allen.

The jet spun out of control as the fire started raging. “Punch out! Punch out!” the other pilot ordered.

The pilot in the damaged plane ejected and started falling toward the ground as the plane exploded just moments later. “Whiplash One down,” the second pilot reported.

“Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?” Allen asked.

“Negative! No chute, no chute!” the pilot reported.

“My chute’s jammed!” Whiplash One’s pilot reported.

“Sir, I’ve got a visual on the bogey,” Whiplash Two reported.

Allen held a hand to his ear. “Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, you take it.”

“Major, we don’t even know what we’re shooting at,” Rhodes told him. “Call off the raptors.”

“That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal No Fly zone. Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot, take it,” Allen ordered harshly.

Tony shot down after the falling pilot and was getting closer when JARVIS came on the line. “You’ve been re-engaged.”

“Keep going!” Tony ordered.

Tony reached the pilot and punched into where the chute was suppose to release. He pulled and the chute exploded up.

“Good chute, good chute!” Whiplash Two reported.

Tony spun off and shot back towards home after rescuing the pilot.

Rhodes moved off to the side and put his phone back up to his ear. “Tony, you still there?”

“Hey, thanks,” Tony replied.

“Oh my god, you crazy son of a bitch,” Rhodes said, relieved. “You owe me a plane. You know that right?”

“Yeah, well, technically, he hit me,” Tony replied, grinning a little. “Now are you going to come by and see what I’m working on?”

“No, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better,” Rhodes answered. “Now what am I supposed to tell the press?”

“Uh, training exercise, isn’t that the usual BS?” Tony asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Rhodes replied.

The next day, Rhodes was in front of the press in his dress uniform. “An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 raptor occurred yesterday. I’m pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved.”

At his home, Obediah Stane watched with an extremely displeased look on his face. Things were becoming more complicated.

* * *

 

In Malibu, Pepper and Maggie were going down the stairs to Tony’s workshop when they heard him talking to his bots. “Ah, ah, ah, ow, ah, ah, ah,” Tony winced.

“Please hold still,” they heard JARVIS ask his creator.

“Ow, ow,” Tony grimaced.

“Please, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt, Sir,” JARVIS informed him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and stared down at the glass from the shattered panes. Maggie looked up and blinked owlishly. Her father was in his suit and the bots were trying to manually remove it as they held him up in the air. Pepper looked up with stunned eyes at the mess and at her husband. “Be gentle, it’s my first time,” they heard Tony say to the bots. “I designed this to come off, so it should be easy.”

“Please try not to move,” JARVIS asked again.

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked.

Maggie sighed. The jig was up.

Tony turned to look at his wife and gave her a deadpan look. “Let’s face it, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” he said as the bots dismantled the suit.

“Are those bullet holes?” she asked, breathless.

* * *

 

In Afghanistan, night had fallen. Raza was standing outside his tent as the caravan of black SUVs rolled up. The doors opened and out came Obediah Stane. “Welcome.” When he noticed Stane looking at the scar on the side of his head, he continued. “Compliments of Tony Stark.”

Stane smirked a little. “Well if you had killed him like you were supposed to, you’d still have a face.”

“You paid us trinkets to kill a prince,” Raza accused.

“Show me the weapon,” Obediah demanded, not acknowledging the comment.

“Come, leave your guards outside.” Obediah held his hand up and walked into the tent behind Raza as Raza’s men surrounded the Americans.

Obediah walked in and saw the armor. “His escape bore unexpected fruit,” Raza told the older American.

“So this is how he did it,” Obediah commented. He folded his arms over his chest, impressed with Tony’s work.

“This was only a first crude effort. Stark has perfected his design. He has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these could rule all of Asia,” Raza said as Stane circled the suit. “And you dream of Stark’s throne. We have a common enemy. We are still in business,” Raza said as Obediah ran two fingers around the hole in the center of the chest. Raza poured himself some tea. “I will give you these designs as a gift. And in return, I hope you will repay me with a gift of Iron soldiers,” Raza said, lifting his tea as a toast to Obediah.

Obediah walked over and leaned over Raza, resting his left on his shoulder, out of sight. He pulled out a little device and turned it on, paralyzing Raza. “ _This will be your only gift_ ,” he said in Arabic. He switched back to English. “Techonology. It’s always been your Achilles heel in this part of the world. Don’t worry, it’ll only last 15 minutes. That’s the least of your problems.”

Obediah walked out of the tent and looked at his men. “Load up the armor and the rest of it. Alright let’s finish up here.” He waved at his men and they killed the Ten Rings leader and his men.

On his way back to where his plane was stationed, Obediah got on the phone. “Set up Sector 16 under the Arc Reactor. I want this data masked and recruit our top engineers I want a prototype right away.”

* * *

 

The next day, Pepper walked into Tony’s workshop and found him working on the red and gold suit. He pulled something, probably a bullet, out of the suit and dropped it into a small tray. She planted her hands on her hips as she neared the desk. He looked up and got to his feet. “Hey, you busy? You mind if send you on a little errand? I need you to go to my office and hack into the mainframe and you’re going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock Chip. This’ll get you in,” he explained. He handed her a drive and turned to face the armor. “It’s probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading.”

Pepper looked down at the little device. “And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?” she asked quietly. 

Tony looked at a scanner. “Same drill. They’ve been dealing under the table, and I’m going to stop them. I’m going to find my weapons and destroy them.” He pressed some buttons and moved away.

“Tony,” Pepper let out a little huff. “You know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you’re going to start all of this again.”

Tony turned his head to the side as he stood in front of the screen with the suit schematics. “There is nothing except this. There’s no art opening. There is no benefit,” his voice got louder as he turned to face her. His face was as serious as she’d ever seen it. “There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else.” This was their first fight in a while and he hated it, but he needed her help.

Neither one saw Maggie coming down the stairs and stand to the side of the workshop door so she would remain unseen.

“Is that so? Well, then, I quit,” Pepper replied. She tossed the drive onto his worktable and turned to walk out. Her heart broke as she thought of leaving her husband in the lurch at the office, but she couldn’t see all the change get thrown away.

Tony stared at her. “You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction,” he began. Pepper turned to face him. “And now that I’m trying to protect the people that I put in harm’s way, you're going to walk out?”

Pepper fought back tears. “You’re going to kill yourself, Tony. I’m not going to be a part of it.”

Tony sat in a chair behind his desk. “I shouldn’t be alive,” he said quietly, “unless it was for a reason.” He looked at her. “I’m not crazy Pepper, I just finally know what I have to do.” Tears filled his eyes. “And I know in my heart that it’s right.”

Pepper let out a sigh and walked over to the desk, brushing away a tear. She picked up the drive. “You and the kids are all I have too, you know.”

Tony got to his feet and walked over to her. He kissed her softly, his calloused hand caressing her cheek. She kissed him back, one of her hands resting on his side. Their foreheads pressed together and she closed her eyes. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I wouldn’t put you at risk. Ever. You mean everything to me.”

Pepper nodded. “I love you too.” She kissed him again and left the workshop.

As Pepper walked by, Maggie hid in a cranny. She bit her lower lip and looked back at her dad. She knocked on the door and looked at him, her hand resting on her hip. “You okay, Daddy?”

Tony looked at her and sniffed, blinking his tears away. “Right as rain, bambina.”

“Shall we work on the suit some more?” she asked, smiling.

“Definitely,” he smiled and she walked over, ready to get her hands dirty.

* * *

 

Pepper drove to Stark Industries and rode up the elevator to the Executive floor, her heart hammering harder and harder in her chest. She could have sworn that her palms her clammy. She went into Tony’s office and plugged the Lock chip into the computer. The computer beeped as a box popped up that read ‘Warning! Security breach!’. It wasn’t more than a heartbeat later that the red changed to green and the words changed to ‘Access granted’. Pepper watched the screen as the lock chip found the ghost drive and 8 files popped up. The first two files were weapons schematics. The third file was more interesting. “Sector 16?” Pepper whispered to herself. “What are you up to, Obediah?” She looked at the schematics for a huge suit and opened the fourth file, which happened to be a video in Arabic.

Pepper’s eyes widened when they pulled the hood off their hostage and her husband was sitting there, blinking his eyes wide. She heard them say ‘Tony Stark’ and opened a box, typing in translate. “ _You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Tony Stark. As you can see, Obediah Stane, deception and lies will cost you. The price to kill Tony Stark has just gone up_ ,” the man said.

Nausea hit her like a punch to the gut. “Oh my god.” She initiated the copying of the files to the lock chip.

“So,” Obediah said, startling Pepper and making her gasp. “What are we going to do about this?” he walked over to Tony’s minibar and poured a drink as Pepper watched him, her hand nearing the mouse. She glanced at the screen, watching the files copy, as he uncapped the decanter. “I know what you’re going through, Pepper.” He gave her an indecipherable look and then gave her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Ah, Tony, he always gets the good stuff doesn’t he?” he lifted the decanter, smelling the delicious and slightly spicy smell of the Scotch. Pepper nodded, smiling nervously.

As Obediah poured his drink, Pepper moved the newspaper, sitting on the desk, over the lock chip. As he walked over, she saw the files finish copying and she slowly moved the mouse over to activate the screen saver. She turned to face Obediah as he neared her and he saw Tony’s Hotrod drifting across the computer screen. “I was so happy, when he came home, it was almost like we got him back from the dead,” he said slowly, walking behind Pepper. He sat on the edge of the desk to Pepper’s left. “But now I realize…well, Tony never really did come home, did he?” He looked pensive. “He left a part of himself in that cave…breaks my heart.”

“Well,” Pepper began quietly, “he’s a complicated person.” Obediah slurped as he took a drink. “He’s been through a lot. I think…I think he’ll be okay,” she told the older man. She hoped he couldn’t see hear heart getting ready to jump out of her chest like a nervous rabbit in front of their predator.

Obediah studied her. “You…are a very rare woman.” Pepper smiled at him, fighting the urge to swallow hard. “Tony doesn’t know how lucky he is.”

Pepper looked down, a smile still on her face. “Thank you. Thanks.” She turned to get up and grabbed the paper and the lock chip. “I better get back there.” She picked up her purse and walked toward the office doors.

Obediah looked out the window. “Is that today’s paper?” he asked.

Pepper stopped in her tracks, thinking she was caught. She turned back to Obediah. “Yes.” 

Obediah walked over. “Do you mind?” he asked. He held his hand out for the paper.

“Not at all,” she replied, handing it over.

“Puzzle,” Obediah explained.

“Of course,” Pepper replied.

Pepper walked out and felt Obediah’s eyes boring into her back. “Take care,” he called after her.

Pepper looked back and smiled before walking toward the elevator. She glanced down at her hand and swallowed hard. 

Obediah stormed back to the computer and slammed the paper down on the desk. He set the glass down hard and dismissed the screen saver. When he saw ‘Download complete’, he made an angry noise and shoved his hands over his bald head.

Pepper walked down the last few steps and saw Agent Coulson sitting in a chair. “Mrs. Stark. We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?” he asked.

“Nope. Right now. Come with me,” she said, walking quickly. “We’re gonna have it right now.”

“Now?” Coulson asked, getting up to walk with her.

“Yep, right now. Walk with me,” Pepper told him.

“Okay,” he replied, matching her pace.

“I’ll give you the meeting of your life,” she muttered to him. “Your office.”

Behind them, Obediah watched them walk out, his hands on the railing.


	12. I am Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obediah commits another betrayal and Tony kicks some ass. And announces he's Iron Man.

Obediah burst into the arc reactor room and walked toward his engineers. “No, we’ve been working our best to do it,” The lead engineer was on the phone with three others clustered around him. “Absolutely and we’re-” he saw Obediah storming over. “I’m gonna have to call you back.” He hung up and the others walked away. “Uh, Mr. Stane, sir, uh we’ve explored what you’ve asked us and it seems as though there’s a little hiccup. Actually, um-” Obediah cut him off.

“A hiccup?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips.

“Yes, to power the suit…sir the technology doesn’t actually exist,” the engineer explained. “So it’s, it’s, it’s-”

“Wait, wait, wait. The technology?” Obediah asked. “William, here is the technology,” he gestured to the arc reactor. “I’ve asked you to simply make it smaller.”

“Okay, sir, and that’s what we’re trying to do, but honestly, it’s impossible,” the engineer told him.

Obediah’s anger exploded. “TONY STARK WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS IN A CAVE!” he pushed William back and jabbed his finger into the engineer’s chest, causing him to lean back. “WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!”

“Well I’m sorry. I’m not Tony Stark,” he replied quietly, trying not to make Obediah angrier.

At the Malibu mansion, Maggie was down in the workshop, putting the finishing touches on the armor and Tony was upstairs. The phone started ringing and Tony looked around, trying to find it. He leaned down and lifted a pillow, finding the cordless landline. He saw Pepper’s photo and hit the talk button to answer. “ _Tony_?” Pepper asked. That’s when he was suddenly paralyzed. “ _Tony are you there?_ ”

The phone was taken from his hand and a hand cupped the back of his head. “Breathe,” Obediah told him in a sing-song voice. Obediah leaned him back against the couch. “Easy, easy.” Obediah showed him a little device. “You remember this one, right? It’s a shame the government didn’t approve it. There’s so many applications for causing short-term paralysis.” He moved around the couch and gripped Tony’s face in his hand, turning his head so he was looking at Obediah. “Tony,” he began as he took the plugs out of his ears and put them in his pocket. “When I ordered the hit on you,” Tony’s eyes widened as much as they could. Obediah opened a briefcase and took out a retrieval device. He put his foot up on the couch to give him better leverage. “I worried that I was killing the golden goose.” He pressed the device to Tony’s arc reactor and pushed it in. Tony grunted as the device attached to the arc. “But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that.” He pulled the reactor from Tony’s chest. “You had one last golden egg to give.” He looked at the reactor and put his hand by Tony’s head. “Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?” he pulled the cords out of the base and Tony gasped.

Obediah took it from the retrieval device and smiled as he looked at it. “Oh, it’s beautiful. Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony.” He moved to sit next to his godson. “What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy.” Blood dripped out of Tony’s ear. “A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands.” He got his brief case and opened it to put the reactor in it. “I wish you could’ve seen my prototype. It’s not as…conservative as yours. Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred that she lived.” He walked out, leaving Tony dying on the couch.

Across town, Rhodes was driving in his truck. “What do you mean, he paid to have Tony killed? Pepper, slow down. Why would Obediah…” he paused as Pepper half shouted at him. “Okay where’s tony now?” he asked. He pushed down on the gas pedal and made his way to his best friend.

At Stark Industries, Pepper was walking with Coulson and 5 other agents. “I don’t know. He’s not answering his phone. Please go over there and make sure everything’s okay.” Pepper let out a breath. “Thank you Rhodey.” She hung up with him and looked at Coulson as they crossed the parking garage. “I know a shortcut.”

Tony stumbled into his elevator and took it down to the workshop. The door opened with a whoosh and he stumbled through the hallway and into the workshop. He collapsed to the ground and Maggie gasped. “Oh my god! Dad! Where’s the reactor?” she rushed over to him. He gestured to the old arc reactor and Maggie threw his arm over her shoulder. She grunted under his dead weight and helped him get to the desk. She stumbled and they both fell to the floor, her under her father. Tears pricked at her eyes. Her father was going to die and she couldn’t save him.

Dum-E made a couple slow beeping noises and picked up the old reactor. He handed it to Tony and he gripped it. “Good boy.” Then he smashed it.

At Stark Industries, Obediah was under the Arc reactor and was holding the miniature one in his hand as he looked up at his Prototype. He walked up to it and connected the arc reactor and screwed it into place. He pulled his hands away slowly and watched as his suit turned on.

In Malibu, Rhodes burst into the house. “Tony!” he looked around the darkened living room before going downstairs toward the workshop. “Tony!” He moved through the doors and saw Tony laying on the ground with Maggie next to him. “Tony!” He moved to his best friend and Maggie looked up at him.

“Uncle Rhodey!” she hugged him briefly before they helped her father sit up.

“Are you okay?” Rhodes asked.

“Where’s Pepper?” Tony asked, gripping Rhodes’ leather jacket.

“She’s fine. She’s with five agents, they’re about to arrest Obediah,” Rhodes answered.

“That’s not going to be enough,” Tony replied. He used his best friend as leverage and pushed himself up to his feet.

Three cars drove up to the Stark Industries Arc Reactor building. Pepper got out of one of them and led Coulson and the four agents with him to the doors. She swiped her badge and the doors opened silently, admitting them. Pepper led them by the reactor. “Section 16…Section 16…there it is.” She led them over and swiped her badge. Nothing happened. She swiped it again and again, nothing happened. She turned to Coulson. “My key’s not working. It’s not opening the door,” she said as Coulson held his hand up. One of the agents with him gave him some a little device. “Oh, wow, what’s that? Is that a little device that’s gonna pick the lock?” she asked.

“You might want to take a few steps back,” Coulson replied.

Pepper rushed from the door and plugged her ears as Coulson folded his arms over his chest. The device beeped three times and then a small, controlled blast opened the door.

Obediah looked up at the sound of the door opening and finished the start sequence for his suit. Then Obediah rushed over to get in.

At the house, the suit assembled around Tony and Rhodes watched in awe. Maggie grinned at her godfather. “That is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen,” he said to Tony. Awe colored his words.

“Not bad, huh?” Tony asked, looking at his friend. “Let’s do it!” he blasted the crushed car out of the way. 

“You need me to do anything else?” Rhodes called to him.

The faceplate snapped down. “Keep the skies clear,” he replied, his voice sounding more mechanized. He pointed his hands at the ground and lifted off into the sky.

“Damn,” Rhodes murmured. He looked and saw the silver armor. “Next time, baby,” he promised himself.

“Be careful, Uncle Rhodey.” She tossed him a set of keys. “Take the white Audi. It’s faster than your truck.”

“Thanks, Mags.” He kissed her forehead and went over to the car. He got in and closed the door before he started the car and stomped on the gas pedal, making the tires squeal as he peeled out of the garage.

“JARVIS,” Maggie said to her baby brother, “get me a visual. I need to know my parents are okay." 

“Right away, Maggie,” JARVIS replied.

Maggie sat at her father’s desk and let out a slow breath, even as her heart rate skyrocketed to numbers she knew wasn’t good for her.

At Stark Industries, Agent Coulson walked down the steps cautiously and peered through the small window in the door, but it was way too dark to see anything. He glanced back as Pepper and the five other agents came down behind him. He pulled the door open, internally grimacing as it groaned. He and the other agents took out their guns as they slowly, cautiously walked in. Chains rattled quietly and the machinery rumbled in low, dulcet tones.

They made their way through the darkened hall and went down a couple steps. They came to a stop when they saw a suit that stood nearly 7 feet tall. “Looks like you were right. He was building a suit,” Coulson said to her quietly.

“I thought it would be bigger,” Pepper replied, not quite able to believe that this was what she saw in the plans.

Water dripped and the chains rattled. There was an ominous creaking noise as Pepper heard what sounded like a slow thud. She slowly turned around and walked forward, to see sparking wires. Something huge had been here.

Coulson and another agent jumped down a foot and walked along the platform, their guns at the ready. Another agent walked past a computer and saw schematics up on the screen, indicating that the computer had been powering something up.

Pepper swallowed hard as she strolled a little further into the cove, even though her gut was screaming at her to run, and looked up. Whatever it was had to have been at least 9 or 10 feet tall. When the chains behind her rattled again, she spun around and thought her heart was going to leap right out of her chest. She walked close to the chains and could practically hear Maggie screaming at her to run the fuck away. She leaned in and narrowed her eyes. Something was there.

Pepper jumped when two electric blue eyes lit up. Metal groaned as she backed away. _I should have listened to my gut_ , she thought to herself. Whatever it was stood up tall and Pepper let out a scream as she started running. She ran past an agent and heard him say, “Take him out.” The agents fired, but the bullet bounced off the armor. It wasn’t long after that she heard the crunch of bones breaking. She heard machines get broken and sparks fly as she ran. She nearly screamed again when she felt he ramp she was on shake. The armor that Obediah built was going to kill her. She barely made it through the doorway and around the corner when she felt the metal fingers just barely brush her back.

Tony screamed across the sky. He had to get to Pepper. If she died…if she died he would take Obediah out of his suit and kill him slowly. “How do you think the Mark I chest piece is gonna hold up?” Tony asked, trying to distract himself while looking at the numbers the HUD was throwing up.

“The suit’s at 48% power and falling, sir. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight,” JARVIS told him.

“Keep me posted,” Tony replied. He put on a burst of speed as he streaked through the sky toward Stark Industries.

Pepper rushed out of the Stark Industries building and spun around, watching for Obediah’s suit. “Pepper,” Tony’s voice came through her Bluetooth, calm and sure.

“Tony!” Relief flooded her body. “Tony, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Tony assured her.

“O-Obediah has gone insane,” Pepper said, breathing heavily. “He-”

“I know,” Tony replied. “Listen you better-”

“He’s built a suit,” Pepper said at the same time.

“Get out of there,” Tony continued like he hadn’t heard her. “Get out of there right now! Do you understand?”

Pepper heard the cement cracking behind her and turned around. She watched in terror as the armor climbed up and out of the ground. “Where do you think you’re going?” Obediah growled. His voice was mechanized.

Pepper stumbled back and let out a little scream. Obediah pointed his gun cannon at her. “Your services are no longer required.”

“STAAAAAAAAAANE!” Tony yelled as he flew in.

Obediah fired at Tony as the red and gold colored armor slammed into him. They slammed down through the concrete into the area of the facility below them. They skipped along the ground and went through the wall. They flew over cars and slammed through a truck carrying a shipping container. They landed in the middle of freeway and Obediah held his arm up, sending a car flying over them.

Multiple cars slammed into each other and a mom with her kids in their Audi SUV stopped just short of hitting Obediah with their vehicle. Obediah lifted up the car, causing them to scream. He shifted around to face Tony and rested the car on top of his head and shoulders. “I love this suit!” he exclaimed madly.

“Put ‘em down!” Tony ordered.

“Collateral damage, Tony,” Obediah said, lifting the vehicle up higher as cars swerved around them.

Tony powered down his palm repulsors and spoke to his AI. “Divert power to chest RT.”

The chest reactor powered up and fired at Stane, causing him to drop the SUV as he flew back, landing on top of a car and crushing it. Tony caught the SUV with the family inside and grunted under the weight.

“Power reduced to 19%,” JARVIS told him, unhelpfully.

Tony dropped to one knee under the weight and started lowering the SUV when the mother slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. As soon as the tires hit the ground, the car shot forward with Tony on the hood. “Lady!” he called, trying to get her to stop. Tony started to slip off the hood. “No, no, no, no, no, no!” he slipped down and under the car, causing sparks to shoot out from under him as his suit scraped against the ground. He lifted the SUV off him and pushed it forward. The family took off and Tony rolled forward before getting to his feet.

Obediah, in his suit, ran towards Tony and jumped up into the air, his boots causing him to leap over cars and he landed with a couple hops in front of Tony. A motorcyclist was speeding by and Obediah grabbed the motorcycle, sending the driver flying off it. He swung at Tony, who was raising his hands to shoot a repulsor blast at him, and sent him flying into the front driver’s side of a car before rolling to a stop in front of a bus. On the other side, people were flying off the bus to get away from the ensuing fight.

Obediah jumped over the barrier that split the north and south sides of the freeway and kicked Tony, sending him closer to the bus. He spun around and leaned down to pick up Tony, who was in front of him. “For 30 years I’ve been holding you up!” he slammed Tony down into the ground and lifted his right foot, bringing it down on Tony’s torso. “I built this company from nothing!” He stomped on Tony’s suit again. Tony rolled and tried to get to his feet but Stane grabbed him from behind. “And nothing’s going to stand in my way.” He threw Tony into the evacuated bus hard enough to split the bus in half. Stane turned and took a few steps away. He turned to face the bus and a small missile came up out of his shoulder with a laser targeting system. “Least of all you.” He fired the missile and the bus exploded.

Tony went flying up into the air on the massive fireball. He was falling back down when he activated his boot and hand repulsors for flight. “Impressive!” Obediah bellowed. “You’ve upgraded your armor! I’ve made a few upgrades of my own!” Obediah straightened and the suit’s boots shifted to become small rockets. His massive suit was propelled up into the air.

“Sir, it appears that his suit can fly,” JARVIS told his creator.

“Duly noted,” Tony replied. “Take me to maximum altitude.”

“With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that al-” JARVIS began.

“I know the math! Do it!” Tony snapped.

His suit shot up into the air and Obediah followed him.

Pepper watched as her husband flew up into the air with his former business partner trailing behind him.

At Edwards Air Force Base, they caught sight of the armor and another one, only larger. “Sir, you’re not going to believe this, that thing is back,” the tech said to the captain.

“Get Major Allen. Scramble the jets!” he ordered.

The soldiers moved to follow his orders and got on the phone. He started dialing when Rhodes came in and pushed down on the hook. “Not necessary people. Just a training exercise.”

The soldier nodded. “Yes, sir,” the soldier replied.

Over Los Angeles, Tony shot up further into the sky. Behind him, Stane’s suit put on a burst of power as he raced after the younger man. “13% power, sir,” JARVIS told him.

“Climb!” Tony shouted.

They continued to rise and alarms were beeping at him. “11% power, sir.”

“Keep going!” Tony shouted.

As Tony climbed, his arc reactor flickered. “7% power,” JARVIS said a few moments later.

“Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!” Tony snarked at his AI.

Stane reached Tony and grabbed his foot, pulling him down. He then grabbed his torso and pulled him down further. When he grabbed Tony’s shoulders. “You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!” Stane told him. Only problem was, his suit was starting to ice over.

“How’d you solve the icing problem?” Tony asked.

“Icing problem?” Stane asked.

Stane’s suit beeped at him and then lost all power. “Might want to look into it,” Tony replied.

Tony hit the top of Stane’s helmet and his suit fell back toward the city. He hovered in the air for a moment before JARVIS’s voice came through. “2%.” His repulsors sputtered and he dropped a few feet. “We are now running on emergency backup power.”

His repulsors gave out and he fell further. “Whoa!”

He dropped through the air, his repulsors sputtering to life every so often until he reached the roof of the Stark Industries building. He glided over the huge circular skylight and ran into the rail, flipping over it and landing on his knees. “Pep.”

On the ground, Pepper jumped. “Oh! Tony, oh my god. Are you – are you okay?” she asked, her hand at her ear to press against the Bluetooth device.

“I’m almost out of power,” Tony replied, taking off one gauntlet. “I gotta get out of this thing. I’ll be right there.” He released the faceplate just as Obediah’s armor landed next behind him.

Tony spun around and the faceplate snapped down. “Nice try!” Obediah’s armor swung at him and he ducked. He went to blast Obediah when he threw up his bare hand. Obediah’s fist slammed into him and sent him flying backwards. He flipped onto his armored hand and his knees. He skidded backwards and got to his feet. His repulsors fired up and he slammed his fist into Obediah’s faceplate. It didn’t phase him and instead, it gave Obediah the chance to get his arms around Tony. He started squeezing and sparks and steam started flying from the suit. Tony grimaced. “Weapons status.”

“Repulsors offline. Missiles offline,” JARVIS reported.

In his suit, Obediah smirked. Tony grunted. “Flares!”

JARVIS activated the flares and the brightness caused Obediah to release him. He cried out and squeezed his eyes shut against the brightness. “Very clever, Tony,” he said, moving around to try and find the billionaire.

Tony hid behind an air conditioning unit and peeked around to see Obediah’s back to him. He slowly, silently, moved away and looked at his cracked HUD. “Pep?”

“Tony!” Pepper gasped.

“This isn’t working,” Tony whispered. “We’re going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof.”

“Well how are you going to do that?” Pepper asked. Her heart rate was so high she could have sworn she was going to have a stroke or a heart attack.

“You’re going to do it,” Tony told her quietly. “Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I’ll let you know. You’re going to hit the master bypass button.” He peeked around the corner and saw Obediah making his way toward him. “It’s going to fry everything up here.”

Pepper swallowed hard, passed the lump in her throat. She started to walk through the shattered glass into the reactor room as electricity crackled over her head. “Okay. I’m going in now.” 

Tony moved away a little. “Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I’m going to buy you some time.” Tony moved around the AC unit as Obediah’s giant hand gripped the corner and he looked around the AC unit, searching for Tony.

Inside, Pepper started pulling the levers down to open up the circuits.

Up on the roof, Tony jumped on Stane’s back and his HUD identified the wires he was looking at. “This looks important!” he gripped the clump of wires and jerked them out, causing Obediah to lose his field of vision.

Pepper went up onto the platform around the reactor and started pushing the buttons to continue opening up the circuits.

Tony hung on as Obediah twisted around in the armor, trying to reach him. He grabbed Tony’s head and threw him off. Tony’s faceplate and armor around his head was ripped off as he landed on the glass part of the roof.

Beneath the fight, Pepper turned knobs as she manually opened the hundreds of circuits to overload the reactor.

Up on the roof, Obediah opened his suit up so he could look at Tony. “I never had a taste for this sort of thing, but I must admit, I’m deeply enjoying the suit!” he crushed the headpiece from Tony’s suit and tossed it over to him. Tony looked up slowly and Stane walked toward him. “You finally outdid yourself, Tony! You’d have made your father proud!”

Tony struggled to get up and got his right foot on the glass. He looked down and let out a rough breath.

Pepper pushed the last of the buttons and flipped up the case covering the red button. “It’s ready, Tony! Get off the roof!” She looked up.

Up on the roof, Stane pointed his gun at Tony and fired. Tony spread a metal fan to protect his face and block the bullets. Stane shot out the glass beneath Tony and around him. Tony started falling and grabbed the frame that once held the beautiful ceiling.

Pepper screamed and covered her head as glass fell around her.

Stane shot out the rest of the glass round Tony and Pepper continued covering her head. She looked up when it stopped and saw Tony dangling in the air. “TONY!”

Up on the roof, Stane was huffing. “How ironic Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!”

“Pepper!” Tony yelled.

Stane shifted in the suit. He lifted his left arm of his suit and pointed his missiles at the younger man. “And now I’m going to kill you with it!” He fired one and it missed, going wide and demolishing part of the wall. Tony looked away to avoid the dust and cement particles from the concrete. Stane pursed his lips. “You ripped out my targeting system!”

“Time to hit the button!” Tony yelled to his wife, desperate.

“You told me not to!” Pepper cried, rivulets of water running down her cheeks.

“Hold still, you little prick!” Stane fired again and blew up part of the wall.

At the Malibu house, Maggie was pacing back and forth. Tears were filling her eyes and her breath was coming in and out quicker than she knew was healthy. She was listening to her parents’ conversation and knew her heart was going to fly out of her chest. “Maggie, I’m detecting elevated heart rate and blood pressure.”

“Oh my God, J, Dad’s gonna die,” she said tearfully. She glanced at the suit and bit her lower lip. “JARVIS, do we have another arc reactor unit for Dad? That first gen one isn’t going to hold out forever.”

“We do, Maggie. In fact, Sir had me mass produce them. So if you put one in the silver armor, we can put a secondary reactor into a compartment and you can take it to him.”

Maggie brushed at her eyes. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t know how to fly that thing-”

“Maggie, Sir is running out of time,” JARVIS implored urgently.

Maggie let out a breath and moved.

At Stark Industries, Tony was hanging on, but just barely. “Just do it!” he yelled back.

“You’ll die!” Pepper yelled. Her vision blurred as more hot rivulets swam down her cheeks.

Stane fired and Tony’s cheek burned as a fireball rose up into the sky. “PUSH IT!” Tony yelled. He was dangling by one hand from the frame in the ceiling.

Pepper let out a sob as she pressed the button. She ran out of the arc reactor room as lightning started sparking it. A surge of energy blasted up from the reactor and Tony flew up and away from the hole in the ceiling. He slammed into a piece of wall and landed on his back, the air knocked out of him.

Stane was not so lucky. The reactor overload shorted his suit and electrocuted him. A beam of reactor energy shot into the sky and caused an electrical storm while blacking out parts of LA. Stane’s suit fell forward and smashed along the sides on the way down. It fell into the reactor, killing Stane if the fall and electrocution had not. A column of fire rose out of the reactor and Tony moved to the side to avoid being burned. A giant ball of fire rose into the sky as explosions burst out of the building on the ground. Tony fought to stay awake and lost.

In the sky, flying toward Stark Industries, Maggie saw the giant ball of fire. “Oh god,” she put on a burst of speed and landed clumsily on the burnt roof.

“TONY!” she heard her mother yell.

Maggie dropped hard onto the knees of the suit and started reaching for the arc reactor in the compartment of the borrowed suit. “JARVIS, we need to get Dad out of the suit and get him the new reactor,” she told her.

“Manual releases are at the joints,” JARVIS told her.

Maggie worked fast and it was still slow. She swallowed hard and took the gauntlets off her hands. She twisted out the old, sputtering arc reactor and quickly changed it out with the new one.

Tony gasped and looked up at his daughter. “Maggie…what…?” he looked at the suit and then at her. “You flew here?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“In the Mark II?”

Maggie swallowed hard. “Yeah,” she huffed.

“Chest hurts like a bitch doesn’t it?” he asked, smiling.

“You have no idea,” she answered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Tony sat up and hugged his daughter tight. “I’m sorry, bambina. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t die on me,” she answered, hugging him back. 

“Never,” he answered quietly.

A couple days later, Tony, Pepper, and Maggie were at Stark Industries, in the back room next to the briefing room where Tony had his first press conference after coming back from Afghanistan.

On the flat screen was Rhodes and he was speaking to the press. “ _You’ve all received the official statement of what occurred at Stark Industries last night. There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor. Fortunately, a member of Tony Stark’s personal security staff…_ ”

Tony was sitting in a chair, reading the morning paper. The front page read, “Who Is the Iron Man?” Pepper was trying to make sure he looked good for the press conference. “Iron Man. That’s kind of catchy. It’s got a nice ring to it. I mean, it’s not technically accurate. The suit’s a gold-titanium alloy,” he winced a little when Pepper took the bandage off his nose, “but it’s kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway.”

Pepper gave him a look and Maggie rolled her eyes. She couldn’t quite hide the proud smirk. All three looked up when Agent Coulson walked over. “Here’s your alibi.”

“Okay,” Tony took the blue notecards from the agent.

“You were on your yacht,” Coulson told him.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed.

“We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests,” Coulson told him as Pepper finished up.

“See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island,” he looked up at his wife and she looked down at him.

Maggie bit the inside of her cheek. Her parents were so adorable. The bland look never left Coulson’s face. “That’s what happened,” he told Tony.

“Alright,” Tony replied, reading over the notecards.

“Just read it, word for word,” Coulson added.

_You so don’t know my dad_ , Maggie thought to herself.

Tony’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “There’s nothing about Stane here.” He looked at Coulson for the answer.

“That’s being handled. He’s on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety record,” Coulson told him.

Tony gave him a questioning look. “But what about the whole cover story that it’s a bodyguard? He’s my…I mean, is that…that’s kind of flimsy, don’t you think?”

“This isn’t my first rodeo, Mr. Stark,” Coulson replied. Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you.” Pepper turned to face the agent. “You have…90 seconds.”

Pepper pushed her hair behind her ears and caught up with the man. “Oh, Agent Coulson?” the man paused and looked at her. “I Just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help.”

“That’s what we do. You’ll be hearing from us,” Coulson told her.

“From the Strategic Homeland Enforce-”

“Just call us S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Coulson told her.

“Right,” Pepper smiled at him and walked over to where Tony’s jacket laid, next to Maggie who was sitting on the couch. “Let’s get this show on the road.” She picked it up and he walked over.

“You know, it’s actually not that bad. Even I don’t think I’m Iron Man,” Tony said as Pepper helped him into the blazer.

“You’re not Iron Man,” Pepper told him, smirking a little.

Tony put the corner of the notecards into his mouth. “Am so.”

“You’re not,” she replied as he slid his left arm into the other arm of the jacket.

“All right, suit yourself,” he replied. “You know, if I were Iron Man, I’d have this wife who knew my true identity.” He turned to face his wife. “She’d be a wreck, ‘cause she’d always be worrying that I was going to die,” he took the notecards from his mouth. “Yet so proud of the man I’d become. She’d be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me.”

“I give Dad about 30 seconds before he blows Agent Coulson’s work out of the water,” Maggie said to her parents.

Tony gapped at her. “Oh ye of little faith! I can keep this a secret.”

Maggie smirked. “Okay.”

“You know what,” he began.

“You better get going or you’re gonna be late,” she told him.

Pepper took his pocket handkerchief and folded it neatly before slipping it into place. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

Tony beamed at his wife as she straightened his tie. “That will be all, Mrs. Stark.”

Tony walked out of the room and Maggie walked out with him. “What do you think, bambina? Want to be a father-daughter team?”

“Not yet,” she winked and kissed his cheek. “Kick some ass.”

“$100 says I keep the secret,” he told her.

She snorted. “Easiest $100 I’ll ever make.”

“Abuse!” Tony cried.

“Go!”

Rhodey looked to his left. “And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement,” he looked back to the press. “He will not be taking any questions. Thank you.”

Cameras flashed as Tony took the stage and he gave the press his best press smile. “Uh, been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I’ll stick to the cards this time,” he said, holding up his notecards. Most of the press chuckled. He cleared his throat. “There’s been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop,” Tony began. In back, Pepper was watching when Maggie popped up next to her.

“He’s gonna spill the beans,” she told her mother.

“No he won’t,” Pepper replied. A hand shot up and a familiar voice disobeyed the no questions rule.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a body guard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you-”

“I know,” Tony began, narrowing his eyes, and moving his head from side to side, “that it’s confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations or insinuate that I’m a superhero.”

“I never said you were a superhero,” Christine told him.

“Didn’t? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and,” he looked down, “fantastic.” The last word was muttered. “I’m just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I’ve made, largely public.”

Rhodes came over to him and whispered into his ear. “Just stick to the cards.”

Tony nodded and raised his cards. “The truth is…” he swallowed and looked out at the press. “I am Iron Man.” The press leaped to their feet and the camera flashes increased.

Maggie looked at her mother. “Told you.”

Pepper sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Dammit.”

An hour later, Tony was at home with his family when Peggy burst through the door. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND?!”

Tony grimaced. “Hi Aunt Peggy.”

“What in the blood hell were you thinking?!” she demanded, her hands on her hips. “I know for a fact that Coulson gave you a damn good alibi.”

“He did and I appreciate his work, but Aunt Peggy, you know me. I’m not one for keeping secrets,” Tony said, trying to placate her.

Peggy sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course I know you’re not one for secrets.” She walked over and hugged him tight. “You’re going to try your best to give me a heart attack aren’t you?”

Tony hugged her tightly. She had become a second mother to him after Maria died. “Never. I want you around for a good, long time.”

Peggy smiled. “Me too, Ducky. Me too.”

“I think it’s time for a family vacation,” Tony announced.

“Where to, Daddy?” Elisabetta asked, looking up at him.

“Isle Maria,” Tony replied. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve been there,” Peggy said, smiling.

“Not since Maggie’s eighth birthday,” Pepper recalled, smiling.

“Let’s get ready,” Tony clapped his hands and people flew into motion.

Across the world, in Russia, a dying man, passed his prime thanks to too much alcohol, was listening to Tony Stark’s press conference. “Ivan,” he called.

Down the dank, dark hall, a tall man with graying black hair that went to his shoulders in length, looked up and walked into the dimly lit room. He walked over to his father and knelt beside him. “That should be you,” his father wheezed in Russian. He coughed a couple times and Ivan tried to sooth him.

“Don’t listen to that crap,” he encouraged.

“I’m sorry,” Anton Vanko murmured to his son. “All I can give you is my knowledge.” His eyes closed and his chest rose and fell one more time.

Ivan held his father’s head in his hands and rested his head on his chest for a brief moment. He sat up, took a swig of vodka, and let out a scream of rage and sorrow.


	13. Family is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family takes a vacation aaaand then there's a hearing. In Washington D.C.

Sunshine poured out of the sky as a white, private jet, landed on a private airstrip surrounded by sand. The jet slowly came to a stop and the door lowered, revealing a staircase.

Tony got up from his plush leather seat. “Time for some fun, sun, and relaxation,” he told the family.

“I can’t wait to relax,” Sharon said with a blissful sigh.

“I can’t either,” Maggie agreed.

They disembarked the plane and climbed into the line of black, top of the line SUVs waiting to take them to the only house on the island. Peggy tilted her face up to the sun and let out a slow breath as it warmed her face. “It has been so long,” she murmured.

“It has been,” Tony agreed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her over to one of the SUVs.

They all climbed into the SUVs and the drivers took them toward the house.

They drove through the forest, through the lush greenery on either side of the road. It curved and wound through the island until they reached the other side. Sand and ocean were to their left, lush greenery to their right. Looming before them was a mansion that bespoke of island life. It was modern yet the walls were all glass, giving them a 360-degree view of the world around them. The beach was just a few feet from the front door and beyond that, was the crystal clear aquamarine water.

The family went into the house and took their bags to their rooms. Everyone changed into their various bathing suits or trunks and went out onto the beach.

Pepper leaned against her husband, wearing a sapphire blue bikini that brought out her eyes. Tony was wearing a tank top and red and gold swim trunks. They watched the twins build a sand castle as Maggie laid out in the sun. “This is the perfect vacation,” she murmured, her head resting over his heart.

“Surrounded by friends and family, I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend three weeks,” Tony agreed. He kissed her softly and they watched as their family relaxed in the sun.

**_Six months later_ **

Maggie Stark pushed her dark curls behind her shoulder. It was a warm evening in Flushing, New York where they were holding the Stark Expo. The few stars that they could see through the light pollution glittered in the night sky and fireworks shot up into the air. She was wearing a one shoulder, hotrod red evening gown and standing offstage with her family. Her Bluetooth came to life. “I’m about ready to drop in, bambina.”

“Roger that,” she smiled and walked out onto the stage, a graceful sway to her hips.

She stopped in the center of the stage and beamed out at the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to tonight’s festivities. My name is Margaret Stark and I am here to introduce a man who needs no introduction, but I’m going to give it a whack anyway.” The crowd chuckled and her muscles relaxed a little. “He is a genius billionaire with a penchant for cars and inventing, but to me and my family, he’s just Dad.” ACDC started blasting through the speakers and she grinned. She heard the familiar burst of repulsors and beamed. “Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…IRON MAN!” she moved to the side as he landed in the center of the stage, in his signature 3-point stance.

Tony got to his feet and held his arms up high as the crowd roared. The dancers behind him kicked it into high gear and Maggie watched with a grin as the floor parted to reveal the bots arms to take the armor off, leaving her father in his tailored tuxedo. Her father grinned at the crowd and the armor came off, going to the storage compartment underneath the stage. “Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!” the crowd chanted.

Maggie could see why her father loved this. The high just from the crowd’s energy was amazing. “Oh it’s good to be back,” he said, clapping his hands as he turned to face the crowd. “You missed me?” the crowd screamed. “I missed you, too.”

“Blow something up!” someone shouted from the crowd.

“Blow something up? I already did that,” Tony replied.

Behind him, the giant screen was lit up with the night sky and Stark Expo logo blazing across the middle. “I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me.” The crowd cheered him on. “I’m not saying that form the ashes of captivity,” his voice grew louder. “never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history.” The crowd clapped as the whooped and hollered. Tony bowed his head forward for a brief moment. “I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day!” Maggie clapped, even as she saw Aunt Peggy roll her eyes fondly.

“I love you, Tony!” a girl screamed from the crowd.

The crowd started chanting his name and he held up a hand. “Please, it’s not about me. It’s not about you. It’s not even about any of us. It’s about legacy,” he said as the crowd grew quiet. “It’s about what we choose to leave behind for future generations.” He looked off to the side at Maggie, who blew him a kiss. He felt stronger than he had in years, thanks to the unwavering love that surrounded him. “And that’s why, for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the brightest and best men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It’s not about us. Therefore, what I’m saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo!” the crowd cheered. “And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard.”

Tony walked off stage as the screen gave way to an image of her grandfather when he was younger. Maggie walked around behind the screen and glided up to her father. “You were amazing,” she whispered to him.

“Thanks, bambina,” Tony replied, hugging her close.

Maggie turned her attention to the screen as Howard began speaking. “Everything is achievable through technology.” He walked away from where he was leaning against his desk and Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace – So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future…”

As the clip rolled, Tony pulled out a Stark Medical Scanner and pressed his thumb to the pad. The little poke to draw some blood was barely perceptible. A second later, the reading came back:  _Blood toxicity: 19%_.

Tony shook his hand out and looked up. He looked at the screen where Howard was wrapping up his presentation. Maggie walked over. “Everything alright?” she asked.

“Yep, everything’s great,” Tony replied. He pulled her close and kissed her temple.

“I’ll see you back at the house?” she asked.

“Definitely. I’m going to go separately from you guys to draw the craziness away,” Tony confirmed.

Maggie nodded and kissed his cheek. She smiled at Happy. “See you later, Uncle Happy.”

“See you, Mags,” Happy replied, smiling. 

Later, Happy led him to an exit and looked at him. “All right, it’s a zoo out there, watch out.”

“Open up, let’s go,” Tony replied.

They moved through the crowd and Tony greeted his fans. He signed a couple pictures for kids and they slowly made their way down the escalator and to the rotunda. “Larry King,” Happy said, gesturing to the late night show host.

“Larry!” Tony greeted enthusiastically. He smiled at the crowd. “Yes, my people, my people.”

“Come on, Tony. There we go,” Happy led him out and they got to the exit.

“Very mellow,” Tony commented.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Happy agreed.

“No it was perfect.” Tony looked ahead and saw a new white Audi with a young woman leaning against it.

“Look what we got here, the new model,” Happy said, pointing the fob at the car to unlock it.

“Hey does she come with the car?” Tony asked.

“I certainly hope so,” Happy replied.

“Hi,” Tony greeted.

“Hi,” the woman replied. 

“And you are?”

“Marshal,” the woman answered.

“Irish, I like it,” Tony replied. “My daughter’s half Irish.”

“Pleased to meet you, Tony.”

“I’m on the wheel, you mind?” Tony asked, looking at Happy as the top moved back and into the hidden compartment. “Where are you from?” He started walking around the car with the woman behind him.

“Bedford.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Looking for you,” she answered.

“Yeah, you found me,” he replied, opening the door to climb into the driver’s seat. “What are you up to later?”

“Serving subpoenas,” she answered, holding out a folded slip of paper.

“Yikes,” Tony replied quietly. He looked at Happy.

Happy reached across him. “He doesn’t like to be handed things,” he explained as he took the paper from the girl.

“Yeah, it’s a peeve,” Tony replied.

“You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9 am,” Marshal informed him.

“Can I see a badge?” Tony asked.

“You wanna see the badge?” Marshal asked.

“He likes the badge,” Happy confirmed.

She held up her circular badge. “You still like it?” she asked.

“Yep,” Tony quipped. Marshal backed away from the car, a grin teasing at her lips. Tony turned his head toward Happy while looking out the windshield. “How far are we from D.C.?” he asked.

“D.C.?” Happy mused. “About 250 miles.” Tony tilted his head to the side and floored it.

The next morning, Maggie glided into the senate hearing room, three cups of coffee in a coffee holder. She slipped in next to her mother and handed her a coffee. “God bless you,” Pepper whispered. She sipped her drink and closed her eyes as the sweet brew flowed over her tongue.

Tony walked in in a tailored suit and Maggie held a cup of coffee up for him. “You are amazing,” Tony told her. He kissed the top of her head and went through the swinging doors. He sat at the table and turned to talk to both women.

Senator Stern banged his gavel. “Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?” Pepper raised her eyebrows at her husband and motioned for him to turn around. “Mr. Stark. Please,” the Senator asked, trying to get Tony’s attention.

“Yes, dear?” he asked, to face the committee. Some of the people in the viewing area chuckled.

“Can I have your attention?” Senator Stern asked.

“Absolutely,” Tony replied.

“Do you or do you not possess a specialized weapon?” he asked.

“I do not,” Tony replied.

“You do not?” Stern asked.

“I do not,” Tony reiterated. “Well it depends on how you define the word ‘weapon’.”

“The Iron Man Weapon,” Stern answered.

“My device does not fit that description,” Tony argued.

“Well…how would you describe it?” Stern demanded.

“I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator,” Tony began.

“As?” Stern asked.

“It’s a high-tech prosthesis,” Tony replied. “That is…” the crowd laughed and some of them clapped. “That is…that’s actually the most apt description I can make of it.”

“It’s a weapon. It’s a weapon, Mr. Stark,” Stern replied.

Tony rubbed his forehead. “Please, if you’re priority was actually the well being of the American citizen-”

“My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America,” Stern told him.

“Well you can forget it,” Tony replied, getting fed up. “I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn myself over which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you’re in. You can’t have it.”

“Look, I’m no expert,” Stern began.

“In prostitution? Of course not. You’re a senator, come on!” the crowd chuckled at that remark.

“I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor,” Stern said as a slender man with black frame glasses walked in with a swagger that made Tony and Maggie both roll their eyes.

“Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance,” Tony said into his microphone.

Justin Hammer smiled. “Absolutely. I’m not expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age.” Tony rolled his eyes and rested his fist against his temple. “Let’s just be clear: he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last six months, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada – You know we live in a world of grave threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you.” Justin started back to his seat. “God bless Iron Man. God bless America.”

That is well said, Mr. Hammer,” Stern said. “The committee would now like to invite Lt. Col. James Rhodes into the chamber.”

Tony sat up. “Rhodey? What?” he turned around and watched Rhodes walk in wearing his dress uniform.

Tony got up and moved toward his best friend. “Hey buddy.” He lowered his voice. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Look, it’s me, I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on,” Rhodey replied quietly.

“I just,” Tony began.

“Drop it,” Rhodes cut him off.

“All right, I’ll drop it,” Tony replied.

They took their seats and Senator Stern folded his hands together. “I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?”

Maggie stiffened. Her godfather compiled a report on her dad?

“You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?” Rhodes asked.

“Yes, sir,” Stern replied.

“It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner,” Rhodes replied.

“I understand. A lot of things have changed today. So if you could just read,” Stern told him.

“You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-”

“Just read it, Colonel. I do. Thank you,” Stern cut him off.

“Very well,” Rhodes replied. “’As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.’ I did, however, go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far out weight the liabilities. And that it would be in our interest-”

“That’s enough, Colonel,” Stern interrupted.

“-to fold Mr. Stark-”

“That’s enough,” Stern cut him off again.

“-into the existing chain of command, Senator,” Rhodes finished.

“I’m not a joiner, but I’ll consider Secretary of Defense, if you ask nice – we can amend the hours a little bit,” Tony said, leaning forward.

“I’d like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report,” Stern said to Rhodes.

“I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time,” Rhodes replied.

“With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful. Let’s have the images,” Stern said, looking at the two monitors.

Rhodes sighed and black and white aerial surveillance photos were pulled up on the screens. “Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark’s suit. This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground, indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational,” Rhodes reported.

Maggie hid a smirk. While her uncle had been talking, her father had been doing some hacking. “Hold on one second, buddy,” Tony said to his friend. “Let me see something here.” He brought some images up on the screens. On the screen to the left, a black coding box opened and the digital type read, ‘Welcome Mr. Stark’. “Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens.” He turned to the monitor to his right and hacked in. “I need ‘em,” Tony explained. “Time for a little transparency. Let’s see what’s really going on. If you direct your attention to the screens, I believe that’s North Korea.”

On the screen to the left, there was a video of a poor copy of the Iron Man armor from North Korea. Maggie grimaced when the machine fell over and started shooting at everything in sight. A second later, blood was splattered on the camera. People got up from their seats in the chamber to get a better look.

“Will you turn that off?” Stern asked Hammer. “Turn it off.”

Hammer got up to try and shut off the monitor when Tony pulled footage from Iran up on the other screen. “Iran.” Another poor copy of the iron man suit fell the ground and smashed into several military personnel. It slammed into the camera and people gasped. “No…grave immediate threat here.” He turned his attention to the other screen. “Is that Justin Hammer? How’d that get there?” Stern looked at the man in question. “Justin you’re on TV, heads up.”

In the footage, Hammer was talking to the suit pilot. “Okay give me a left twist.” The pilot complied. “Left’s good. Turn to the right.”

The suit turned to the right and turned nearly all the way around. The pilot cried out in pain and people gasped in shock. On the screen, Hammer could be heard talking. “Oh shit! Oh shit!” Hammer finally yanked the cords out, causing both screens to go blank, but the damage was already done.

“Wow,” Tony said as Stern covered his face with embarrassment. “Yea I’d say most countries, 5, 10 years away. Hammer Industries, 20.”

“I’d like to point out that that test pilot survived,” Hammer said, going to his microphone and resuming his seat.

“I think we’re done, is the point that he’s making. I don’t think there’s any reason to,” Stern told Hammer, getting to his feet.

“The point is, you’re welcome, I guess,” Tony said, looking at the senators before him.

“For what?” Stern asked.

“Because I’m you’re nuclear deterrent,” Tony said, impassioned. “It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it,” he tapped the table four times in time with the last four words. “But I did you a big favor,” he got to his feet and turned to the onlookers. “I’ve successfully privatized world peace.” He threw up two peace signs and everyone got to their feet, clapping. “What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns.”

“Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you, buddy,” Stern replied. His colleagues grimaced and shook their heads, disgusted with or ashamed of his words. “We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for today.”

“Okay,” Tony grinned as he put his sunglasses back on. He gave them the thumbs up.

“You’ve been a delight,” Stern said as Tony kissed each hand and gestured to the committee.

In Moscow, Ivan was watching the hearing as he worked. “My bond is with the people,” Tony said as he shook hands with people as he passed them. “And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there’s one thing I’ve proven, it’s that you can count on me to pleasure myself.” Tony spun around and off screen.

Ivan made his vest and when he put the reactor in place, his whips came to life. He spun around and flicked the whip, snapping the TV in half.

**Malibu, California**

Tony walked into his workshop and clapped his hands twice. “Wake up. Daddy’s home,” he announced. His screens at his desk came alive and a blue light scanned the whole workshop area.

“Welcome home, sir. Congratulations on the opening ceremonies,” the Iron Man suits were scanned. “They were such a success, as was your Senate hearing. And may I say how refreshing it is to finally see you in a video with your clothing on, sir.” The video of his hearing popped up on YouTube.

At the counter, You was currently making Tony’s shake without a lid. Liquid chlorophyll sprayed the cabinets and Tony rolled his eyes. “You!” the bot looked over and knocked over the blender. “I swear to God I’ll dismantle you. I’ll soak your motherboard. I’ll turn you into a wine rack.” He turned back to his screens. “How many ounces a day of this gobbledegook am I supposed to drink?” he asked his AI.

“We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir,” JARVIS told him.

“Check palladium levels,” he told JARVIS.

“Blood toxicity 24%,” JARVIS answered. He pulled up a rendering of Tony’s chest. “It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition.” The area around the reactor on the screen grew redder. Tony was looking at his chest in another screen The pattern over his chest made him grimace. “Another core has been depleted,” JARVIS said as Tony took the reactor out of his chest.

Tony took out the smoking, corroded core and replaced it with another. “God they’re running out quick.”

“I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core. You are running out of both time and options. Unfortunately the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you,” JARVIS told him. “Mrs. Stark and Maggie are approaching. I recommend that you inform the-” Tony dropped his shirt.

“Mute,” he replied.

Pepper stormed in and Maggie wandered over to a car. “Is this a joke?” she demanded. “What are you thinking? What are you thinking?!”

“Hey, I’m thinking I’m busy. And you’re angry about something,” Tony said, getting up to walk away from his wife. “Do you have the sniffles? I don’t wanna get sick.”

Maggie’s jaw dropped. She couldn’t believe her dad just said that.

“Did you just donate,” Pepper began.

“Keep your business,” Tony inserted, glancing at his wife as he moved through his holograms.

“-our entire modern art collection to the-”

“Boy Scouts of America,” Tony filled in.

“-Boy Scouts of America?!” Pepper asked.

“Yes. It is a worthwhile organization,” Tony replied as he took one of his holograms and cupped it into a ball. He turned around and threw it into a hologram bullseye. It dinged and ‘SCORE’ was written across it. “I didn’t physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it’s not “our” collection, it’s my collection. No offense.”

“No, you know what? I think I’m actually entitled to say “our” collection considering the time that I put in, over ten years, curating that,” Pepper replied, following him.

“It was a tax write-off. I needed that,” Tony explained.

“You know, there’s only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about,” Pepper told him.

Maggie’s eyes narrowed. She hadn’t seen her father act like this since before he got with her mother. Something was wrong.

Tony tapped his oldest bot. “Dum-E. Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport’s already machining that part.”

“The Expo is a gigantic waste of time,” Pepper told him.

“I need you to wear a surgical mask until you’re feeling better. Is that okay?” he asked.

“That’s rude,” Pepper answered, glowering at her husband.

“There’s nothing more important to me than the Expo. It’s my primary point of concern. I don’t know why you’re-”

“The Expo is your ego gone crazy,” Pepper interrupted.

Tony picked up a painting of Iron Man. “Wow. Look at that.” He looked back at his wife. “That’s modern art. That’s going up.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Pepper exclaimed.

“I’m gonna put this up right now. This is vital,” Tony said, walking toward a corner of the lab.

“Stark is in complete disarray. You understand that?” Pepper asked.

“No. Our stocks have never been higher,” Tony replied incredulously.

“Yes, from a managerial standpoint-”

“You are…well if it’s messy,” Tony inserted. “Then let’s double back.”

“Let me give you an example-”

“Let’s move onto another subject-”

“No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up!” Pepper objected.

Tony knocked some things off the counter and climbed up on it. “I’m not taking it down. I’m just replacing it with this,” he replied. “Let’s see what I can get going here.” He took the painting off the wall and set it to the side, in the corner. He put the Iron Man up in its place. 

“Okay fine. My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people-” 

Tony turned to Pepper. “Yeah. Don’t say “wind farm”. I’m already feeling gassy.”

“-And to the plastic plantation tree, which was your idea, by the way-”

“Those people are on payroll…Everything was my idea.”

“-And you won’t make a decision!” Pepper exclaimed.

“I don’t care about the liberal agenda anymore. It’s boring. Boring. I’m giving you a boring alert. You do it,” Tony told her, jumping down.

“I do what?” Pepper asked, blinking.

“Excellent idea. I just figured this out. You run the company,” Tony said, gripping her arms.

“Yeah, I’m trying to run the company-”

“Pepper, I need you to run the company,” Tony told him. “Stop trying to do it and do it-”

“-You will not give me the information-” 

“I’m not asking you to try-”

“-in order to-”

“I’m asking you to physically do it. I need you to do it.”

“I am trying to do it!” Pepper exclaimed.

“No you’re not listening to me. I’m trying to make you CEO,” he said loudly, making Pepper freeze. “Why won’t you let me?”

“Have you been drinking?” Pepper asked, stunned.

“Chlorophyll. I hereby irrevocably appoint you chairman and CEO of Stark Industries, effectively immediately. Yeah, done deal. Okay?” Tony walked over to Dum-E who was holding a tray with two champagne flutes and chilled champagne. “I’ve actually given this a fair amount of thought, believe it or not. Doing a bit of headhunting, so to speak, trying to figure out who a worthy successor would be until Maggie comes of age and decides if or when she wants to take over as CEO of the company. And then I realized it’s you,” he popped the champagne and looked back at her. Pepper dropped onto the couch, her face stunned. “It’s always been you. I thought there’d be a legal issue, but actually, I’m capable of appointing my successor. My successor being you. Congratulations?” he walked over and handed her a flute of champagne. “Take it, just take it.”

Maggie swallowed hard. Something was very wrong. Yeah, her dad didn’t like the paperwork associated with being CEO, but he had never talked like this before.

“I don’t know what to think,” Pepper said, smiling. 

“Don’t think. Drink,” Tony told her. Pepper smiled and took a sip of her champagne.


	14. Monaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter...Natalie Rushman. And the Starks go to Monaco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been super busy with planning my wedding, but here it is! Chapter 14!

Maggie was sitting in the gym, watching her father and her Uncle Happy boxing when she heard her mother’s steady footsteps. “The notary’s here! Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?” she asked, dropping onto the couch next to her daughter.

“I’m on Happy time,” Tony called out. He threw a couple punches and then smashed his forearm into Happy’s face. “Sorry.”

Happy looked at him, eyes shooting daggers at his boss. “What the hell was that?” he asked.

“It’s called mixed martial arts,” Tony bounced on the balls of his feet, going from one foot to the other quickly. “It’s been around for…three weeks,” Tony answered.

“It’s called dirty boxing. There’s nothing new about it,” Happy answered. “Alright, put ‘em up. Come on.”

“I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company,” Pepper called to him.

Maggie looked over as the notary walked in. She was a redhead with emerald eyes that were focused on her father. Maggie’s gut told her something was off about this woman so she pulled up her messages with her cousin. 

MS: ‘Hey, Share, got a second?’

SC: ‘Can’t talk right now’.

MS: ‘Alright, I’ll see you later then.’

Maggie put her phone away as the notary got to her and her mother. “I need you to initial each box,” the woman told her.

“What’s your name?” Maggie asked, looking at her.

The redhead smiled at her. “Natalie Rushman. And you are?”

Maggie looked at her coolly. “Margaret Ana Maria Carter Stark. You can call me Miss Stark or Dr. Stark. I don’t really care which.”

Natalie smiled in a friendly manner. “Can I call you Maggie?”

Maggie gave her a sharp smile. “We’re not that close.” She tilted her head to the side. “You know, you remind me of someone. I just can’t put my finger on it. I’m sure my cousin, Sharon, would know. She’s so good with faces.” She smiled at Natalie and the woman’s smile became a little more forced.

“Maggie, be nice. She’s a very nice woman from Legal,” Pepper told her daughter.

“Who’s eyeing Dad like he’s a piece of meat. You do know he’s married, right? To this woman right here?” Maggie gestured to her mother and got to her feet with fluid grace.

“I’m sorry if I gave you that impression. I was just awed is all, it’s not every day you meet The Tony Stark,” she looked embarrassed.

Maggie didn’t buy it for a second. Her mother initialed the boxes and Maggie turned back to her father, who was watching Natalie and Pepper. “Lesson one. Never take your eye off-” her Uncle Happy swung and Tony ducked. He turned it into a roundhouse kick, knocking Happy back into one of the poles of the boxing ring.

“That’s it, I’m done,” Tony told his friend. He turned to Natalie. “What’s your name, lady?”

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman,” she answered.

“Front and center. Come into the church,” Tony said, lifting one of the ropes.

“No. You’re not seriously gonna ask-” Pepper began.

“If it please the court, which it does,” Tony replied.

Natalie looked back at Pepper. “It’s no problem.”

“I’m sorry, he’s very eccentric,” Pepper apologized as Natalie walked toward the boxing ring.

Natalie slipped off her shoes and climbed into the ring. Tony watched her and took a long drink of his chlorophyll concoction. “What?” he asked. Natalie simply smiled. Tony looked at Happy. “Think you can give her a lesson?” Happy nodded and Tony climbed out of the ring.

“Not a problem,” Happy replied.

“Pepper,” Tony said, dropping next to her.

“What?” Pepper asked, looking up from her phone.

“Who is she?” Tony asked.

“She is from legal,” Pepper answered. “And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.”

Maggie fought to keep her jaw from dropping. What was going on with her parents?

“I need a new assistant, boss,” he told her.

“Yes, and I’ve got three excellent potential candidates. They’re lined up and ready to meet you,” Pepper told him.

“I don’t have time to meet. I need someone now. I feel like it’s her,” Tony replied, looking at his wife.

“No it’s not,” Pepper replied.

“What about me?” Maggie asked. “I can do it.”

Her parents looked at her. “We can’t ask you to do that,” Pepper replied.

“You’re meant to be more than an assistant,” Tony agreed.

Maggie moved closer. “I don’t trust her,” she whispered.

“Maggie, don’t be petty,” Pepper admonished her gently. “Just because she’s pretty doesn’t mean she’s a threat to our family.”

“I’m going to talk to Sharon-” Maggie began.

“Margaret, leave it alone,” Tony told her firmly.

Maggie stared at him. “Yes, sir.” She sat back and got her phone out to scroll through her emails. Her father never ignored her input before.

Tony looked at her and wanted to kick himself. He’d never snapped at her like that before and certainly never for giving input. He looked at the ring. “How do I spell your name, Natalie?” he asked.

“R-U-S-H-M-A-N,” she answered, looking back at her.

“What are you gonna Google her now?” Pepper asked.

“I thought I was ogling her?” Tony asked.

Tony pulled up Natalie Rushman on the holo-table and looked at her resume. “Wow. Very, very impressive individual.”

“You’re so predictable, you know that?” Pepper asked.

“She’s fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin.” He looked at Pepper. “Who speaks Latin?”

“No one speaks Latin,” she answered.

“No one speaks Latin?”

“It’s a dead language. You can read Latin, you can write Latin, but you can’t speak Latin,” she answered.

He pulled up her photos and did an exploded view of one of her in lingerie. “Did you model in Tokyo?” he asked, looking at his wife. “Cause she modeled in Tokyo.”

Pepper looked at her phone. “Well-”

“I need her. She’s got everything that I need,” Tony told her.

In the ring, Happy went to gently punch Natalie when she grabbed his wrist and swung her legs up around his neck. She flipped them over and Happy landed hard. “Oh my god! Happy!” Pepper screamed.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Tony said, getting to his feet.

“I just slipped,” Happy explained.

“You did?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Happy got to his feet.

“Looks like a TKO to me,” he said as Natalie climbed down from the ring. She slipped her shoes back on and smiled at Tony.

“I need your impression,” she said to him.

Tony looked at her with confused, narrowed eyes. “You have a quite reserve. I don’t know, you have an old soul…”

“I mean your fingerprint,” Natalie replied.

“Right,” he pushed his thumb into the ink pad and then pressed his thumb to the box.

“So how are we doing?” Pepper asked.

“Great, just wrapping up. Hey,” he pressed his finger to the page just under his thumb print. “You’re the boss,” Tony told her, smiling.

“Will that be all, Mr. Stark?” Natalie asked.

“No-”

“Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman,” Pepper replied. “Thank you very much.”

Natalie went to leave and Maggie got up, following her. “Ms. Rushman,” she called quietly.

Natalie turned to face the Stark Heiress. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m watching you.” Natalie tilted her head to the side. “The family doesn’t trust outsiders, no matter how…pretty,” her dark eyes swept over Natalie’s figure, “they may be.”

A muscle in Natalie’s jaw ticked. “What are you insinuating?”

Maggie gave her a wicked grin. “Not a thing, but we’ve been taught a lesson recently. Don’t trust outsiders and don’t let them near the family.” She turned on her heel and glanced up. “JARVIS, none of this gets back to Dad. Not yet, anyway.” Then she walked back to the gym training room.

It was rare when someone impressed Natasha, but Maggie Stark took the cake. She walked out of the house and went to her car. She took out her phone and called in to her handler. “Coulson.”

“Coulson, it’s Romanoff. Stark knows who I really am,” she reported without delay.

“Which one?” Coulson asked.

“Margaret Stark.”

“How did she find out?”

“I’m not sure, but she doesn’t trust me or S.H.I.E.L.D. She told me that the family learned their lesson with Stane.”

“And what lesson was that?” his tone was cautious.

“Don’t let outsiders into the family and you definitely don’t trust them.”

“Damn. Do you think she’ll tell Stark?”

Red lips curled up into a smirk. “Which one?”

“Stark Senior,” came the dry reply.

“I don’t think so. When I was in there, pretending to let Happy Hogun give me a lesson in boxing, I saw them get into a little argument. He said something and she sat back. She masked it by getting out her phone, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. They’re very expressive, just like her father’s.”

“Keep an eye on her. If you think she’s going to tell, convince her not to,” Coulson replied.

“Yes, sir.”

Natasha hung up and drove back to Stark Industries to put in the transfer paperwork to make Pepper Stark becoming CEO official.

Monaco

Tony, Pepper, and Maggie arrived at Hotel de Paris where they were going to be watching the Monaco Grand Prix. They got out and walked in. Her father’s light gray pinstripe suit was wrinkle-free and tailored to fit him, just like every other suit of his. She climbed out of the car in her sky blue dress that hugged her torso to her hips and then flared out a little from her hips to her knees. “You look beautiful, bambina.” Tony said, kissing her temple.

“Thanks Daddy,” Maggie replied, smiling up at him.

They walked into the hotel and Tony looked at his wife. “You know, it’s Europe. Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes, just go with it.”

Pepper looked at him, her eyebrows knit and her lips turned down slightly. “Go with it? Go with what?”

It was then that Natalie walked up to them wearing a bright coral dress with cap sleeves that hugged her curves. “Mr. Stark?”

“Hey,” Tony smiled at her.

“Hello. How was your flight?” she asked, clasping her hands in front of her.

“It was excellent. Boy, it’s nice to see you,” Tony replied.

“We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don’t mind. Okay?” Natalie asked as a photographer came forward. It wasn’t every day that people got pictures of the Stark Family out together.

“When did this happen?” Pepper asked through a smile.

“What? You made me do it,” Tony shot back.

“I made you do what?”

“You quit. Smile. Look right there,” Tony pointed to the photographer as he wrapped an arm around Maggie and around Pepper.

“Stop acting constipated.”

“Don’t flare your nostrils.”

“You are so predictable,” Pepper told him through a smile, her lips barely moving, as the photographer took several pictures. “That’s the amazing thing.”

“Right this way,” Natalie said, showing them to their table.

“You look fantastic,” Tony told her.

Maggie wanted to punch her father. This was getting outrageous. She subtly sent a text to JARVIS. ‘J, what’s going on with Dad? He’s not acting like himself.’

Her phone buzzed a second later. 'Sir has placed a protocol in my system to keep me from telling you or anyone he has not authorized to know. I'm sorry, Maggie.' Maggie slipped her phone back into her small clutch.

“Why thank you very much,” Natalie replied.

“But that’s unprofessional. What’s on the docket?”

“You have a 9:30 dinner.”

“Perfect. I’ll be there at 11:00.” They wove through the tables.

“Absolutely.”

“Is this us?” Tony gestured to the table with a great view out of the window of the Mediterranean Sea.

“It can be.”

“Great. Make it us.”

“Okay.” Natalie went to hunt down someone to change the tables.

“Mr. Musk. How are you?” Pepper greeted, smiling at another businessman.

“Hi Pepper. Congratulations on the promotion,” he replied, shaking her hand with a smile that relaxed Pepper minutely.

“Thank you very much,” she replied.

“Elon, how’s it going?” Tony asked, walking up behind his wife. “Those Merlin engines are fantastic.”

“Thank you. Yeah, I’ve got an idea for an electric jet,” he said, moving back toward his seat.

“You do?” Tony asked, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“Then we’ll make it work,” he replied, walking with Pepper toward the bar. He turned to his wife. “Do you want a massage?”

“Oh, God. No, I don’t want a massage,” she answered, exasperated.

“I’ll have Natalie make an-”

“I don’t want Natalie to do-”

“Don’t want you tense. By the way, I didn’t mean to spring this on you,” Tony apologized as they reached the bar.

“Thank you very much,” Pepper answered.

“Green is not your best color,” he pointed out unhelpfully.

“Oh, please,” Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Anthony is that you?” Justin Hammer asked for a few spaces down.

“My least favorite person on Earth,” Tony said, smiling as Justin walked over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Hey pal,” Justin greeted.

“Justin Hammer,” Tony greeted with an entirely fake smile.

“How are you doing? You’re not the only rich guy here with a fancy car,” Justin commented. “You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair.”

“Hi,” Pepper said, dragging the word out.

“Yes,” Christine replied, a smile on her face.

“Yes, we do,” Pepper echoed.

Tony nearly sagged in relief when he saw Maggie walking over with an expression of fond exasperation firmly planted on her face. “Yes, roughly,” he added.

Justin leaned in toward Christine and she plastered a fake smile on her face. Maggie nearly laughed. “BTW, big story. The new CEO of Stark Industries,” he told the reporter.

“I know-”

“Congratulations,” Justin interrupted.

“-I know. My editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue.”

“Oh,” Pepper replied.

“Can I?” Christine asked.

“Sure,” Pepper replied, nodding.

“Speaking of powerful women,” Christine greeted Maggie with a genuine smile. The two women had become friends when Christine interviewed her on being the youngest Principle Ballerina at the New York Ballet Company for Vanity Fair. “Hi Maggie.”

“Hello,” she smiled and the women air kissed each cheek. “Got dragged to Monaco?”

Justin looked at Maggie like a dog looked at a piece of meat. “She’s actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair. I thought I’d throw her a bone, you know.”

Maggie smirked. “Christine doesn’t need anything thrown her way. She busted her ass in journalism school at Columbia.”

“Right,” Pepper replied, smiling.

“Right?” Justin asked.

“Well she did quite the spread on Tony last year-”

“It was very impressive,” Tony jumped in.

“It was good,” Pepper agreed.

“Very well done,” Maggie agreed.

“Thank you,” Christine replied, smiling.

“I’m gonna go wash,” Pepper said, smiling. She left the group and Tony wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders.

“Hey buddy. How are you doing?” Justin asked, trying to sling an arm around Tony’s shoulders.

“I’m all right,” Tony replied, trying to get away.

“Looking gorgeous,” Justin told him.

Tony, Maggie, and Christine paused and looked at him. “Please, this is tough enough,” Tony replied dryly.

“Can I ask you,” Christine started. “Is this the first time-”

Justin leaned in as a photographer showed up. “Fromage.” The photographer snapped a picture.” Say ‘Brie’.” He practically hung on Tony as the photographer took another picture.

“-that you guys have seen each other?”

“God that’s so awful,” Tony commented. A fake smile was plastered all over her face.

“Listen, is it the first time you’ve seen each other since the Senate?” Christine asked again.

“Since he got his contract revoked,” Tony agreed.

“Actually it’s on hold,” Justin said as they walked toward a table.

Christine looked at Hammer. “-when you were attempting to-”

“That’s not what I heard. What’s the difference between “hold” and “cancelled”?” Tony asked. “The truth?”

“Yes, what is?” Christine asked, sticking the microphone in Hammer’s face.

“No. The truth is – why don’t we put that away?” he asked, pushing away the recorder she held in her hand. “The truth is, I’m actually hoping to present something at your Expo.”

“Well, if you invent something that works, I’ll make sure I get you a slot,” Tony replied, getting to his feet with Maggie next to him.

“Mr. Stark,” Natalie began, gaining both the elder and younger Stark’s attentions.

“Yes?” Tony asked.

“Your corner table is ready,” she answered.

“I actually have a slot this year. Yes, I do,” Hammer told the reporter.

“Hammer needs a slot, Christine,” Tony called over his shoulder.

Tony excused himself and went to the bathroom to test his blood. He undid his tie and unbuttoned the first two or three buttons of his shirt. He pressed his thumb to the medical scanner and his lips twitched as the tiny needle pricked him. The scanner spit out the results: Blood toxicity 25%. He rested his hands on the counter in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. “Got any other bad ideas?” he asked himself.

Maggie was sitting with her mother and sipping her lemonade when she glanced up at the screen to see her father walking among reporters in a blue racing suit. “Well, what’s the use of having and owning a race car if you don’t drive it?” she heard him ask.

Maggie fought to keep her jaw from dropping. “Is he driving?!” she asked her mother.

“Natalie. Natalie!” Pepper called over.

“Yes, Mrs. Stark?” Natalie asked.

“Did you know about this?” she demanded.

“This is the first that I have known of it,” Natalie denied.

“This…this cannot happen,” Pepper said, her mind struggling to grasp what was happening.

“Absolutely. I understand. How can I help you?” Natalie asked.

“Where’s Happy?” she asked.

“He’s waiting outside,” Natalie answered.

“Okay, get him. I need Happy,” Pepper told her.

“Right away,” Natalie replied.

“Mom, I’ll go get Dad. You stay here,” Maggie told her mother.

Pepper nodded. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Of course,” Maggie kissed her cheek and went to leave with Happy when he came with Natalie.

They got into the car, Happy in front and Maggie in the back. “Go, go!” she urged.

Happy took off toward the racecourse and came up on the gate. “Hang on!” he called out.

Happy rammed through the gate and Maggie gripped her seat belt. She pulled up the coverage of the race on her phone and watched as a man with shoulder length dark hair and a lot of tattoos flick a whip at her father’s car. She watched in horror as the front end came off and the body flipped up and over in the air. It landed on it’s side and nausea swept her body. She grimaced and looked up at Happy, leaning forward. “Where’s the key?” she asked.

“It’s in my pocket!” Happy answered.

Maggie leaned forward to try and get the key. She glanced up and her eyes widened. A yellow Grand Prix car was flying toward them. “Car!”

Happy swerved out of the way of the car and Maggie covered her eyes. They zoomed passed cars and tires squealed. Maggie’s heart was pounding and going 200 miles an hour. They swerved around Cars as they raced in the opposite direction they were going.

Maggie eventually got the key and unlocked the case from the handcuff at his wrist. She held it next to her as they raced toward the portion where her father was located.

Happy floored it when they saw the crazy man with electric whips – and an Arc reactor?! – trying to kill her father. They watched the man strike a green race car and it exploded into orange-red flames. Maggie screamed as her father jumped up on the fence and Happy hit the guy with the car. “Are you okay?!” Happy shouted to his boss.

“Yeah,” he huffed out on a breath. He stumbled over to the driver’s window. “Were you heading for me or him?”

“I was trying to scare him!” Happy explained.

“Cause I can’t tell!” he exclaimed. Tony’s eyes widened. “Maggie! What are you doing here?!”

“Sei fuori di testa?!” she screamed in Italian. Liquid fire coursed through her veins and her eyes burned with fury. She was firmly in freak out mode and slipped into Italian, especially when she got emotional. (Are you out of your mind?!)

Her father leaned down. “Maggiore sicurezza,” Tony pointed at her. (Better security)

“Entra dentro l’auto adesso!” Maggie screeched. (Get inside the car right now!)

“Sono stato attaccato! Abbiamo bisogno di una migliore sicurezza,” Tony replied. (I was attacked! We need better security)

“Entra dentro l’auto!” Maggie ordered. (Get inside the car!)

“Get in the car!” Happy yelled at his boss as Tony walked around the back of the car.

“La tua madre è il CEO. Migliori misure di sicurezza.” Tony told her as he went around to the otherside of the car. (Your mother is the CEO. We need better security measures.) “God this is embarrassing. First vacation in six months,” he muttered as he opened the door.

The man brought his whip down and sliced the door in half. Maggie let out another scream. “Dio mio!” (Oh my God!)

Happy reversed the car and rammed into the man. “I got him!” The man brought one of the whips down and dented the roof of the car. He whipped again and part of the car came off, making Maggie scream.

“Hit him again! Hit him again!” Tony yelled to his daughter’s driver. Tony pointed at Maggie. “Football!” Happy reversed and then threw the car into drive, screeching the tires as he slammed into the crazy man a second time.

Happy did it a third time and Maggie slid to the side, against her door as she held the case. “I got him!” Happy cried out.

“Prendi il caso! Prendilo!” Maggie yelled to her father. (Take the case! Take it!)

Maggie attempted to throw it to her father as Happy slammed into the guy a fourth time. “Take the case!” Happy yelled to his boss as the airbag exploded in his face.

“Stop banging the car!” Tony yelled back. Maggie screamed as whip guy slammed his whip down on the car once and then twice as her father came back to her side. “Calm down!”

A piece of the car came apart and landed next to her. “Dio! Dio!” Maggie cried out. (God! God!) Whip guy sliced off a piece of the car on Maggie’s side and she creamed as sparks flew around her.

Tony clapped his hands again. “Dammi il caso! Per favore! Dai!” (Give me the case! Please! Come on!)

Maggie shouted and threw the red case out of the car. It skidded across the cement and Tony stomped on a lever. The case opened up, revealing a portable Iron Man suit, and Tony reached down grasping two levers. He stood up as he stretched them across his chest and the red and silver suit formed around him.

Tony lifted his left leg and pushed the car containing Happy and his daughter away from him and the crazy guy. He turned to face the guy and lifted his left hand. The guy flicked his whip at him, knocking his arm to the side. He lifted his right hand and the guy flicked his arm away a second time. His HUD flickered and Tony looked up. He fired his repulsor at the whips, causing the guy to stumble back. He fired a second time and the guy stumbled away even more.

Maggie watched in stunned horror as the whips wrapped around her father. The guy flung her father over his head, causing him to land on the ground hard. She winced and jumped when he flipped her father again, this time, landing him on the hood of the car. He dragged her father off the hood of the car and she could feel it when her father’s stubborn determination kicked in. She watched him wrap one of the whips around his arm and then around himself as he closed in on the guy. He slammed his fist into the man’s exposed gut and then flipped him over and onto his back. He stomped over and ripped the arc reactor out of his makeshift vest as the police made their way over and picked the man up. Maggie looked at him and felt Happy turn back to look at her. They both watched as he stared at it for a few moments before crushing it as the audience applauded for him.

Ivan spat blood out of his mouth in Tony’s direction and started cackling. “You…you lose.” He cackled like a crazy person and Tony watched him get dragged away. “You lose. You lose, Stark.”

Tony looked down at the arc reactor in his hand and crushed it.

Tony walked into the prison and walked with the warden. “We ran his prints. We got nothing, not even a name,” the warden told him in French.

“Where are we going?” Tony asked in French.

“Over there.”

“Five minutes,” he told the man.

They got to a steal door and the guards opened it. Tony walked in and it closed behind him. He stared at muscular, heavily tattooed man, and slowly walked toward him. “Pretty decent tech. Cycles per second were a little low. You could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionized plasma channels. It’s effective. Not very efficient. But it’s a passable knock-off.” He paused and looked at the man when he reached his side. “I don’t get it. A little fine-tuning, you could have made a solid paycheck. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone right to the black market. You look like you got friends in low places.” He carefully sat next to the man who tried to kill him.

“You come from a family of thieves and butchers. And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed,” Ivan told him, speaking English for the first time.

Tony narrowed his eyes. “Speaking of thieves, where did you get this design?”

“My father. Anton Vanko,” Ivan told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Well, I never heard of him.”

Ivan smirked. “My father is the reason you’re alive.”

Tony got to his feet. “The reason I’m alive is ‘cause you had a shot, you took it, you missed.”

Ivan looked at him, tilting his head to the side. “Did I? If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you.”

“Where will you be watching the world consume me from? That’s right. A prison cell. I’ll send you a bar of soap,” he walked toward the door.

“Hey, Tony. Before you go, palladium in the chest, painful way to die,” he told the man.

Tony glanced at him before he knocked on the door and walked out. As the door closed, he heard Ivan laughing.

Maggie and Pepper were sitting on their private plane, listening to the news. On her tablet, Maggie was drawing up specs for her own armor. Her father almost died today and she wasn’t prepared. She wanted to be able to protect him. She looked up when that idiot, Stern, began talking. “It’s just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he’s doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can’t exist anywhere else, don’t exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to 10 years, and here we are in Monaco realizing, “uh-oh these suits exist now”.”

“Mute,” Tony made both women look at him. “He should be giving me a medal. That’s the truth,” he said, setting a covered plate down on a tray table with silverware next to it.

Pepper looked at him. “What is that?”

“This is your in-flight meal,” Tony replied. He uncovered the plate to reveal a beautiful omelet.

“Did you just make that?” Pepper asked, touched.

“Yeah. Where do you think I’ve been for three hours?” Tony asked before sliding back in his seat.

Pepper looked at her husband and a lump filled her throat. “Tony, what are you not telling me?”

Tony sighed and looked at his wife and daughter. “I don’t want to go home. At all. Let’s cancel my birthday party and…We’re in Europe. Let’s go to Venice, Cipriani.-Remember?”

Pepper smiled softly. “Oh, yes.”

“It’s a great place to…be healthy,” Tony told her.

Pepper bit her lower lip. “I don’t think this is the right time. We’re in kind of a mess,” she told him gently.

“Yeah, but maybe that’s why it’s the best time. ‘Cause then we…” he trailed off and looked out the window.

“Well, I think as the CEO, I need to show up,” Pepper replied softly.

“As CEO, you are entitled to a leave,” he told her.

She looked at him in disbelief. “A leave?”

“A company retreat,” he offered.

“A retreat? During a time like this?” she bit her lower lip.

“Just a ride. Well, I’m just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out,” Tony told her.

Pepper sighed softly. “Not everybody runs on batteries, Tony.”

Tony rubbed his jaw and looked out the window. Maggie bit her lower lip and looked back at her tablet. Everything was going wrong.


	15. Visiting Family and making apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets into a fight with her dad and leaves the house for a bit before apologies are made.

Chapter 15: Visiting Family and making apologies

Maggie came down the stairs and watched her mother fighting for the company she was set to inherit. “Yes, but the fundamentals of the company are still very, very strong-despite the events in Monaco,” Pepper said into the phone. “Yes, of course.”

Natalie looked at her. “The AP wants a quote,” she said quietly.

“Don’t tell them. Fax them,” Pepper told her.

Rhodes walked into the house and watched Pepper trying to put out the fire Tony created. “Where is he?” he asked quietly.

Natalie looked at him. “He doesn’t want to be disturbed.”

Pepper looked back and saw Rhodes. “He’s downstairs.” Pepper turned back to her phone call.

On the TV, Christiane Amanpour was doing a live report. “What happened in Monaco?” she asked. “His continuing erratic behavior may lead many people to ask themselves, ‘Can this man still protect us?’”

“Yes, but Iron Man never stopped protecting us. The events in Monaco proved that,” Pepper told the person on the other end of the line.

Maggie got to her feet and went to the stairs leading down to her father’s workshop, following her uncle. He walked into the workshop and Maggie slipped in, making sure to be quiet. She knew how to be a good spy thanks to her Nana Peggy.

“Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now,” Rhodey began. “Listen. I’ve been on the phone with the National Guard all day. I’m the only thing keeping them from rolling up the PCH and taking your suits. They’re going to take your suits, man. Do you hear me?” Rhodey asked.

“Yep,” Tony slid to his right and climbed out of the car, only to stumble and nearly fall to his knees.

Rhodey went to his side immediately. “Hey, man. Hey, hey! You all right?”

“Yeah, I should get to my desk,” Tony replied. Rhodey escorted him over and helped Tony sit. “See that cigar box?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey nodded.

“It’s palladium,” Tony told him. He twisted the arc reactor and pulled it out of his chest. The middle of it opened up and the palladium core came out. It looked like it was partially corroded and smoke was rising from it.

Rhodey looked concerned. “Is that supposed to be smoking?”

“If you must know, it’s neutron damage. It’s from the reactor wall,” Tony told him.

Rhodes’ eyebrows went up. “You had this in your body?” he looked at his best friend’s neck as he replaced it with a new palladium core. “And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?”

“Road rash,” Tony replied. He glanced at Rhodey who was looking at him, his hand over his mouth. “What are you looking at?” he asked quietly.

“I’m looking at you,” Rhodes replied softly. “You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Tony looked down at his hands. “You know, I wish I could believe that. I really do. But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing.”

Rhodes sighed softly. “Alright man.” He clapped Tony on the shoulder and left to get ready for his best friend’s birthday party later that night.

Maggie came out of the shadows and looked at her father, tears shining in her eyes. “Dad,” she whispered. She had worked out for herself what was happening with the palladium cores.

Tony looked up and knew his daughter figured out what was going on with him. “Bambina, you can’t say anything to anyone.”

“Dad you’re dying!” she half shouted, half sobbed. “You’re self destructing and driving Mom away! You’re flirting with other women, something you haven’t done since before you started dating Mom!”

Tony got to his feet and looked at his daughter, eyes blazing. “I know what I’m doing; you heard me talking with Rhodey so why are you pushing this?! You are my daughter! NOT my parent! If I want a lecture, I’ll go to your mother!”

Maggie jerked back. “I see,” she said, brushing her tears away. “Maybe I should leave.”

“Maybe you should,” Tony snapped.

Maggie narrowed her eyes, hiding her hurt. “I’m going to go stay with Nana Peggy and Papa Daniel for a while.” She turned on her heel and went up the stairs.

Maggie glanced at her mother and Natalie working briefly before she continued up to her room. She started packing her things and looked at where Lady lay curled up. “Come on, girl. Let’s go to New York for a little while.”

Lady let out a little huff and blinked her large brown eyes at her mistress. She got up slowly and made her way over to the brunette. Maggie hugged her close and finished packing up. She took out her phone and called Happy. “Hey Mags, what’s up?”

“I’d like you to take me to the airport, Happy. I’m going to New York for a little while,” she replied quietly.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Happy asked gently.

“Nothing, I just miss Nana Peggy and Papa Daniel that’s all,” she replied.

“All right, sweetheart,” Happy replied.

They hung up and Maggie called the pilot, telling him to be ready to leave when she gets there. She looked at red wrapped gift she got her father for his birthday and walked over. She set it on the end of her bed, along with the card. She looked up when the door opened and her siblings were standing there. “Can we come too?” AJ asked.

“Don’t feel like hanging in Malibu, huh?” she asked, ruffling his hair.

AJ shook his head and Elisabetta looked at her with wide blue eyes. “Mom and Dad are occupied with the company and the party. I wanna see Nana Peggy.”

Maggie nodded. “Okay then. Go pack a bag and you two can come with. I’ll let Mom know you’re coming with me.” The twins nodded and ran off to pack a bag for their trip.

Maggie went downstairs and walked over to her mother. “Mom, Elisabetta and AJ miss Nana Peggy so we’re going to go visit her in New York along with the rest of the family.”

Pepper nodded distractedly. “Alright, sounds good.”

Maggie saw the curiosity in Natalie’s face and she raised an eyebrow. Natalie smiled in return and Maggie went back upstairs.

Thirty minutes later, the furniture was being pushed out of the way as they got ready for her father’s party. Maggie ushered her siblings out the door and to the car where Happy was waiting. They climbed into the car and Happy put their bags in the trunk. Lady sat between Maggie and Elisabetta, the 7 year old stroking the old dog’s fur gently, as Happy took off for LAX.

They got to the plane without a hitch and Elisabetta and AJ fell asleep on the bed in the back almost immediately. Maggie sat in a seat and worked on her project while the news played quietly in the background. She was finishing the hologram of her prototype when JARVIS interrupted her work. “Maggie, Sir has just fought with Lt. Colonel Rhodes who is taking the Mark II Suit.”

“What did Dad say about it?” Maggie asked quietly.

“He told Lt. Colonel Rhodes to take it,” JARVIS replied.

Maggie huffed. “Fine, whatever Dad says about it, that’s how it goes then. Did you let Nana Peggy know we were coming?”

“She is happily awaiting the arrival of you, Lizzie, and AJ,” JARVIS reported.

“We’re happy to see her too,” Maggie replied. She fell asleep not long after.

The Stark jet landed at just after 5 am. The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, coloring the sky in red, orange, and pink. Maggie woke up and stretched in her seat. She ran her fingers through her curls and slowly got to her feet. She went back to the room where the bed was and woke her siblings up. “Hey guys, we’re here,” she murmured quietly.

“Okay,” AJ and Elisabetta got up and sleepily trudged off the plane.

They met Erin Dernier and the woman smiled, hugging Maggie tight. “Good to see you, Mags.”

“Good to see you too,” she murmured, hugging her back.

They got into the car and the twins fell asleep against each other. Maggie was in the front seat with Erin, her mouth pressed against her fist. “Veux-tu en parler?” (Do you want to talk about it?)

“Non,” Maggie replied quietly. (No)

Erin nodded and reached over, squeezing her hand gently. Maggie gripped her hand back and a tear slid down her cheek.

They drove through the city and crossed the bridge to Long Island as the sun rose higher in the sky. They drove through the gate and Stark Mansion rose before them. Erin came to a stop in front of the house and Maggie climbed out of the car. Wallie came out of the house and together, he and Erin got the twins out of the car. “They sleep like the dead,” Erin whispered.

Maggie smiled softly and carried Lady into the house. The old spaniel huffed and closed her eyes, enjoying the cuddles. She set Lady down on a sapphire blue pillow in front of the fireplace and Duchess came up, curling up next to the old girl. Maggie stroked her soft fur and the ragdoll purred loudly. She smiled and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Duchess’s head.

“She’s missed you,” Peggy said from behind her.

Maggie got to her feet and turned to face her Nana. “Hi,” she whispered. Her vision blurred and Peggy opened her arms. Maggie went to her and hugged her tight.

“What happened, darling?” Peggy asked gently.

“We had a fight. We’ve never fought before but…” she trailed off and a sob escaped her lips.

“Oh darling,” Peggy hugged her tight. “It’s going to be alright.”

Maggie nodded and moved back. She brushed her tears away and released a slow breath. “I think I’m going to go to the church and pray,” she said quietly.

Peggy nodded. “Be back in time for breakfast.”

Maggie nodded and kissed her Nana’s cheek before going up the winding staircase. She reached her room and walked in. She glided over to her closet and combed through her clothing before selecting a black skirt that flowed around her legs. She pulled on a black tank top and a red oversized cashmere sweater. She slipped her St. Nicholas medallion around her neck and grabbed the rosary her Grandma McKay gave her. It was made of wood, but the cross was Celtic in nature as a tie to her Irish roots. She ran her thumb over the smooth wood and drew strength from it.

Maggie went down the stairs and got into one of the many cars. She slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and drove to the nearest Catholic Church. She slid into a parking space and climbed out of her car. She made her way up the stone steps and walked through the heavy double doors. She walked down the aisle on quiet feet and slid into a pew. She knelt before the image of Christ on the cross and bowed her head. “Holy Mary, help those in need, give strength to the weak, comfort the sorrowful, pray for God’s people, assist the clergy, intercede for religious. May all who seek your help experience your unfailing protection, amen.”

Maggie continued to whisper prayers for her father and when she finished, she got up and lit a candle for each of her deceased grandparents and family members. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here, my child.” An elderly priest walked over to her, his blue eyes shining with kindness.

Maggie looked at him. “It’s been a while since I’ve stepped foot in a Church. I feel like I’ve lost my way and my father…he’s not well and he’s pushing us away.”

The priest nodded. “It is difficult to know the Lord’s path, but have faith, my child. He will show you the way and He will show your father his path.”

Maggie smiled. “Thank you, Father.”

“God be with you,” he replied.

“And with you.”

Maggie left the church and made her way back to the mansion. Oddly enough, she felt better after talking with the priest. She walked in through the front door and made her way to the kitchen/dining room area.

The twins were up and giggling at a story Daniel was telling them. Erin was talking with Jane, who was visiting from New Mexico, and Ana, bless her, was cooking at the stove. Dean Martin was crooning in the background and Maggie’s lips curled up. “Well hello,” she greeted, waltzing in.

“Hello darling,” Peggy hugged her. “Feel better?”

“Much, actually.” She smiled and kissed her siblings on their cheeks before going to help Ana cook for the family.

After breakfast, Maggie’s fingers were itching to get working and so after making sure her siblings were playing in the backyard with some of her cousins, she went down to the workshop her father had built in. She sat at the desk and pulled her curls up into a messy bun. “JARVIS, you awake?” she asked.

“Of course, Maggie,” JARVIS replied.

“Excellent. Transfer my notes from my StarkPad. We’re keeping this in a private folder of mine. We’ll index it as Maiden Mark I,” she told the AI.

“Hiding a project from Sir?” JARVIS asked.

“He’s not well, J, and I don’t want him to keel over by finding out I’m building an armor of my own for if he doesn’t save himself,” she replied quietly.

“Of course, Maggie,” JARVIS replied quietly.

“Start up some AC/DC,” she requested, smiling. Music started to blare through the workshop and Maggie’s fingers flew across her personalized keyboard.

Across the country, the sun was just making its appearance. Tony was sitting on top of Randy’s Donuts in the giant metal donut that was on top of the restaurant, sunglasses covering his eyes. He was munching on a donut of his own when someone yelled up to him, “Sir! I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the donut.” He looked down and lowered his sunglasses to see a familiar man dressed in black with a black leather trench coat and a black eye patch strapped around his head.

Tony finished his donut and his helmet wrapped around his head. He flew down to the ground and landed, staring the man down before following him inside the restaurant. Nicholas Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., slid into the booth, resting his right arm on the back of it, and Tony slid in across from him. He took the Iron Man helmet and faceplate off, setting it on the table. “I told you I don’t wanna join your super-secret boy band.”

Fury let out a humorless chuckle. “No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself,” he gestured to Tony with his to-go cup of coffee. “How’s that working out for you?”

Tony grimaced as the hangover made itself known. “It’s… it’s…It’s…” he lifted his coffee cup to take a drink and set it back down. “I’m sorry. I don’t wanna get off on the wrong foot,” he bowed his head to look at Fury over his sunglasses. “Do I look at the patch or the eye?” he lowered his red-rimmed sunglasses. “Honestly, I’m a bit hungover. I’m not sure if you’re real or if I’m having-”

Fury cut him off, leaning forward. “I am very real. I’m the realest person you’re ever gonna meet.”

Tony looked less than thrilled. “Just my luck,” he turned to look around the restaurant. “Where’s the staff here?”

Fury looked at his neck. “That’s not lookin’ so good.” 

“I’ve been worse,” Tony replied.

Tony lifted his cup and took a long drink of the subpar coffee when someone walked over. “We've secured the perimeter, but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer.” Natalie Rushman was standing there in a cat suit with a gun holstered against her left thigh.

Tony set his cup down, stunned. He looked at her over his sunglasses. “Huh.” Fury seemed to smirk. “You’re fired.”

Natasha looked down at him. “That’s not up to you.” She slid into the booth, next to Fury.

Fury put an arm around her shoulders, gripping her arm, much like a father would hold his daughter. “Tony, I want you to meet Agent Romanoff.”

Tony was less than thrilled. This was going to cause a huge headache at SI. “Hi.”

“I’m a S.H.l.E.L.D. shadow. Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury,” Natasha explained.

Tony stared at her, fury building in his eyes. “I suggest you apologize.” Natasha didn’t even blink.

Fury got to business. “You’ve been very busy. You made your girl-”

“Wife,” Tony interrupted, narrowing his eyes. “My WIFE is my CEO until my daughter comes of age to take over.”

Fury narrowed his good eye. “Your CEO, you’re giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit,” Tony’s hands were on the corners of the table and his fury was becoming as hot as a wildfire. “Now, if I didn’t know better-”

“You don’t know better. I didn’t give it to him. He took it,” Tony cut in.

Fury’s eyebrows went up. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it? You’re Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?” he looked at Natasha. “Is that possible?”

“Well, according to Mr.. Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage,” Natasha replied.

“What are you doing looking into my database?” Tony seethed. Natasha didn’t explain further and Fury looked at him expectantly. Tony scowled. “What do you want from me?”

“What do we want from you?” Fury asked as Natasha slid out of the booth. “Nuh uh uh. What do you want from me? You have become a problem,” Tony rested his head on his armor-covered hand. “A problem I have to deal with,” his voice rose in volume. “Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with.” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Tony. “Hit him.”

Natasha pressed something against his neck and injected him with something, causing him to jerk up. “Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?” Natasha grabbed his face and turned his head to the side, watching the rash recede. “Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?” he looked at Fury. “What did she just do to me?”

“What did we just do for you? That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work,” Fury explained.

“Give me a couple of boxes of that. I’ll be right as rain,” Tony murmured.

“It’s not a cure, it just abates the symptoms,” Natasha told him.

“Doesn’t look like it’s gonna bean easy fix,” Fury commented.

Tony looked at him with misery-filled eyes. “Trust me, I know. I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element.”

Fury leaned back. “Well, I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.”

Back on the East Coast, at Hammer’s facility, Justin Hammer walked in with a man trailing behind him. “Hey, hey, hey. Special delivery. Candygram. I brought you something.” A covered cage was placed on the table in front of Ivan. “Oh, yeah. We got you the bird, pal.”

Ivan stared at the beautiful white bird and looked at Hammer, unimpressed. “This is not my bird.”

“What do you mean? That’s the bird. This is the bird. Yeah. Pulled a lot of strings to get this bird. This is a great bird,” Justin told him.

“It’s a beautiful bird,” his head of security commented.

“We got this all the way from Russia,” Justin informed him.

Ivan narrowed his eyes. “Hey, man, this not my bird.”

“Well, listen, even if it’s not the bird, I mean, this is a gorgeous bird,” he told the Russian. “I mean…you know…look, don’t get so attached to things. Learn to let go,” Justin added. He looked behind him and did a double take. “Wait a minute.” He walked over to the drones he wanted to present at the Stark Expo. “Jack, what is that?” He looked at the drone and then back at his head of security. “Is that…that’s not a helmet.” Hammer started hyperventilating a little bit. “What is that? Ivan…” he looked at the Russian. “What’s this?” He turned back to his head of security. “Jack. Is that a helmet? It doesn’t look like a helmet to me.” He swung around to face Ivan, his temper becoming more foul. “How…how are you supposed to get a head in there? Jack, could you put your head in there?”

Jack tried to get his head into the drone head and it just rested on top of his head. “No.”

“Try to put your head in there. Go ahead. Try to put your head in there.” Jack had no success. “See, Ivan? He can’t put his head in there. That’s…that’s not a helmet. It’s a head. I need to put a guy in there. I need to fit a person in that suit. You understand?” he asked.

Ivan worked on the Drone in front of him. “Drone better.”

Hammer’s eyebrows knit in confusion. “What? Drone better? Why is drone better? Why is drone better?”

Ivan chewed on his toothpick. “People make problem. Trust me. Drone better.”

“Ivan, you know, I like you. I got you the bird. You said, “No problem.” That’s what you said to me. You said, “No problem.” Now I need suits. The government wants suits. Like Iron Man. You understand? That’s what the people want. That’s what’s gonna make them happy,” Hammer explained. His temper was short and he felt like stomping his foot like a child.

Ivan looked at him over his glasses. “Hey, man. Don’t get too attached to things. Learn to let go.”

Hammer scowled petulantly. “These drones better steal the show, Ivan. You understand? Better rock my world, Ivan.” Hammer left and Ivan continued working.

Back in Malibu, Fury and Tony were sitting on the balcony of his mansion, overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Tony was in a burgundy silk robe that he had thrown on over his clothes. Fury looked at him. “That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “No, it was finished. It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it in my-”

Fury cut him off. “No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping-stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Just him, or was Anton Vanko in on this, too?”

Fury sighed. “Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco.”

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Fury, his face telling him ‘I’m not impressed’. “You told me I hadn’t tried everything. What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?”

“He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started,” Fury told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “He said that?”

Fury stared at him. “Are you that guy? Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart.”

Tony snorted. “I don’t know where you get your information, but he wasn’t my biggest fan.”

Fury sipped his water. “What do you remember about your dad?”

Tony folded his arms over his chest. “He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me. The only time he showed love to any one, it was to my daughter when she was a baby, so it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that. You’re talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school.” He leaned back, scowling.

“That’s not true,” Fury countered.

Tony huffed. “Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did.”

Fury got to his feet. “As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

Tony blinked. “What?”

“I got a 2:00,” he told the man. Two agents brought in a huge trunk that had ‘Property of H. Stark’ stamped on the top.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What’s this?” Tony gestured to the trunk.

Fury buttoned up his jacket. “Okay, you’re good, right?”

Tony sputtered. “No, I’m not good.”

“You got this? Right? Right?” Fury asked.

“Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to get,” Tony objected.

Fury ignored that. “Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact.” A familiar agent came up to the two men. “You remember Agent Coulson, right?”

Tony looked at the man with narrowed eyes, the memory of the man dancing with his daughter coming to the forefront of his mind. “Yeah.”

Fury looked back at him. “And Tony, remember, I got my eye on you.”

Natasha looked at him. “We’ve disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck.”

Tony looked at her. “The moment you did that, you sent a signal to my daughter. She’s going to be coming back and that was a huge mistake. She is not your biggest fan and between you and me, she’s just looking for a reason to kick your ass and she will.” He smirked. “She’s had the best self defense trainers in the world.” Natasha gave him a blank look before she, too, left the mansion.

Tony turned to Coulson. “Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice.”

Coulson smiled blandly. “I’m not here for that. I’ve been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Super Nanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?” Little did the agent know that JARVIS was recording his comments.

“I think I got it, yeah,” Tony replied.

Coulson nodded. “Enjoy your evening’s entertainment.”

Across the country, JARVIS interrupted Maggie’s work. “Maggie, I have lost contact with Sir.” 

Maggie’s head came up. “How long ago?”

“Just moments ago,” the AI answered.

Maggie got to her feet. “The jet will take too long. Time to test out the suit.”

“The calculations have been completed, Maggie. The suit is ready for its first flight,” JARVIS told her.

Maggie stepped up to the platform and the suit assembled around her. She let out a slow breath. “Activate the Heads Up Display.”

The HUD lit up and Maggie looked around the workshop. “Good. Time to go kick some ass.” The wall lowered and a pathway to the garage opened before her. Maggie lifted off the ground and headed to California.

The agents glanced around as they patrolled the outside of Stark Mansion. Their job was to keep Tony Stark inside the mansion and keep him working. They looked up when they heard a whine and in front of them landed a similar suit to Iron Man. The glowing blue eyes were menacing in the gold face. “What the hell?” 

“Wrong question,” she answered. She hit them with a low-level repulsor blast and knocked them out.

Maggie walked through the front door and the suit opened up. She walked out and strode up to Coulson, a Bluetooth in her ear. “Agent Coulson said he would tase your father and let him drool on the carpet as he watched Super Nanny.”

Agent Coulson came into her path and Maggie slammed her foot into his chest, knocking him onto his back. “You’ve underestimated me, Agent. I’ve been taught to defend myself since I was 6 years old and there are just a few people in the world I would tear the world down for: My father is one of ‘em.” She moved toward him slowly and he stood his ground. “You threatened to tase a man with a heart condition and a battery keeping shrapnel from tearing his heart apart.” She got in his face. “I might have liked you before, but you crossed a line. If you go near my father with anything less than respect, I will gladly teach you a lesson.”

“Duly noted,” Coulson replied.

Maggie stepped around him and went to find her father.

Downstairs in the workshop, Tony was sitting at his desk, his feet propped up as he looked through his father’s notes. In the background, the film reel that was included in Howard’s things was playing. “Better living, robust health and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of…” Howard looked down at his papers before looking back at the camera. “I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need in the future can be found right here. So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally…Tony what are you doing back there?” Tony looked up and watched as his 4 year old self picked up a model from the table. “What is that? Put that back. Put it back where you got it from.” 4 year old Tony put the piece back where he got it from. “Where’s your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go.” A member of the crew picked him up and took him off camera. “All right, I think we got…” he spoke to the director and moved around. “I’ll…I’ll…I’ll come in and…Are you waiting on me? So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to personally show you my ass. I’d like to…I can’t…this is…I can’t…We have this, don’t we? This is a ridiculous way…” Then, it showed Howard leaning against the table model. “Everything is achievable through technology. Tony?” Tony looked at the reel as the door to the workshop opened silently. “You're too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you. I built this for you. And someday you’ll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation is you.”

Maggie came up beside her father. “Guess Nonno Howard really did love you,” Maggie said quietly so as not to startle her father.

“Guess so,” Tony agreed. He put the papers aside and looked up at his daughter. “I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Me too,” Maggie replied softly. She kissed his forehead. “I always trust you to know what you’re doing I just…I got so scared. I should have been helping you then, so I’m here to do that now. My heart went into my throat when JARVIS said he lost contact with you here at the house so I came.”

Tony tilted his head to the side. “Hey, how did you get here so quickly? And how did you get passed the S.H.I.E.L.D agents?” he asked.

“I might have built myself a suit. And knocked out the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents outside. And kicked Agent Coulson on his ass before threatening him,” she replied, blushing.

Tony grinned. “Oh my god, that’s fantastic!” 

Maggie buried her face in her hands. “Oh god.”

Tony grinned. “I have somewhere to be so do you think you can get the shop ready? I have a feeling we’re going to be engineering soon.”

“I can get it ready,” Maggie assured him.

“Oh, by the way,” Tony turned to face his daughter as he got ready to leave. “You were right about Rushman. Her real name is Natasha Romanoff. She’s an agent with the super secret spy agency.”

Maggie glowered. “That’s going to make a headache for SI when we go through everything she’s touched to make sure she doesn’t leak confidential company information.”

Tony nodded. “Yep.”

“Get going,” she waved him off and he left to see her mother.


	16. The Expo Heats Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Maggie apologize to each other and then the Stark Expo gets...heated.

Maggie had just finished cleaning up the workshop when her father arrived with a giant display in the backseat of his Audi convertible. Maggie’s eyes widened. “Jesus, Dad, what the hell is this thing?” It looked like a model city with pathways, shrubs, and buildings spread throughout the 5 foot by 11 foot rectangular case.

“This, is Nonno Howard’s City of the Future,” Tony replied. “Help me get it to the worktable so JARVIS can scan it.”

“Sure.” Maggie strolled over and they slowly maneuvered it out of the back seat it had been sitting in. “By the way, how’d it go with mom?”

Tony grimaced. “Pretty bad. In my idiocy, I forgot she was allergic to Strawberries and got her some.”

“Oh god,” Maggie groaned.

Tony gave her a miserable look. “I really messed up this time.”

“We’ll work on it Dad,” Maggie replied.

They got it to the worktable and slid it into the center. “By the way, Romanoff knows you know about her.”

Maggie gave him a wicked grin. “Good.”

Tony chuckled and leaned over the 1974 Stark Expo model. He blew some dust off it and moved back. “JARVIS, could you kindly vac-u-form a digital wire frame? I need a manipulatable projection.” He moved back as JARVIS began scanning.

Maggie folded her arms over her chest, her dark eyes grazing over the model. What was her dad looking for?

“1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, Sir,” JARVIS reported.

Tony lifted the scan up and turned toward the middle f the room. “How many buildings are there?”

“Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?” JARVIS asked.

“That was rhetorical. Just show me,” Tony replied. He pushed the hologram scan out and away from him. He spun it around and it went up on its side. Tony got his swivel seat and moved in front of the hologram. “What does that look like to you, JARVIS? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here,” he pressed his finger to the unisphere in the center. “Highlight the unisphere.” The unisphere turned a golden color and Tony enlarged it with his hands. “Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them.” Tony pushed them out of the hologram.

“What is it you're trying to achieve, Sir?” the AI inquired.

Maggie’s jaw dropped. It was…

Tony finished her train of thought. “I’m discovering…correction. I’m rediscovering a new element, I believe.” He looked at the hologram in front of him and “Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees. Parking lots, exits, entrances,” Tony told his AI. As they disappeared, Maggie felt hope surge within her. “Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework.”

Maggie watched the atom come together and then Tony created an exploded view around them. She looked around as tears filled her eyes. “It’s amazing,” she breathed.

Tony smiled as he slowly turned in a circle. “Dad. Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school.”

Tony condensed it and looked at the new element. “JARVIS, start scanning,” Maggie told her artificial brother.

“The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium,” JARVIS told his creator and his sister.

“Thanks, Dad,” Tony murmured. Maggie hugged him from behind. Dad was going to be okay.

“Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize,” the AI continued.

Tony grinned and Maggie let him go as he got up. “Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We’re back in hardware mode.” Tony walked out of the workshop with Maggie beside him.

They went up stairs and changed into clothes that were conducive for hardware mode. They got back to the workshop and dawned protective goggles. They proceeded to mark the walls in the spots they needed. They were going to create an element synthesizer.

As Tony knocked the walls out, Maggie ordered the supplies they needed for immediate delivery. Tony went upstairs and grabbed a jackhammer. He got to the panel under the floor in the foyer of the house and took the top of it off to get to the wires beneath it. Beside him, his red toolbox was open for him to access his tools.

Tony and Maggie walked over near the balcony and drilled a hole through the floor. Laying next to them were black cables. Maggie got the cables ready and when Tony gestured for them, she handed them over. He dropped them down into the workshop. That was when the crates arrived.

Maggie had them brought in through the garage and Tony grabbed some wire cutters. The got the crates opened and they assembled the large element synthesizer. The giant coils were supported by various rolling tool trays and even a motorcycle. They were putting the finishing touches on the synthesizer when they saw Agent Coulson come down. He punched in his access code and walked in. “I heard you broke perimeter,” Coulson said with no preamble.

“Uh, yea, that was like, three years ago. Where’ve you been?” Tony asked, making sure all the coils were level.

“I was doing some stuff,” Coulson replied. He walked toward the two Starks.

“Yeah, well, me too, and it worked,” Tony told him. Maggie watched Coulson with narrowed eyes as he looked into the crates. “Hey, I’m playing for the home team, Coulson,” Tony put his level down on the coils. “You and all your fabulous furry freak brothers. Now are you going to let me work or are you gonna break my balls?” he went over to the crate and took out another ring to connect two coils.

“What is this doing here?” Coulson asked, holding up a partially made replica of the Captain America shield.

“That’s it,” Tony said, looking at shield. “Bring that to me.”

“You know what this is?” Coulson asked.

“That’s exactly what I need to make this work,” Tony answered, looking at the plastic shield. Maggie smirked. “Lift the coil.” Coulson looked at Tony like he lost his mind before bending his knees. “Go, go. Put your knees into it. There you go and…” Tony reached under the coil to help get the shield into place. “Drop it. Drop it.” Tony turned and reached for the level. He set it on top of the coils. “Perfectly level.” He took it off and looked at the other man. “I’m busy. What do you want?”

Coulson stared at him with a bland face. “Nothing. Goodbye. I’ve been reassigned.”

“Uh,” Tony replied, oh so eloquently.

“Director Fury wants me in New Mexico,” Coulson told him.

“Fantastic. Land of Enchantment,” Tony commented.

“So I’m told,” Coulson agreed.

“Secret stuff.”

“Something like that.”

“Hm,” Tony smirked a little and looked down.

“Good luck.” Coulson reached over and to shake Tony’s hand.

“Bye.” Tony shook his hand. “Thanks.”

“We need you,” Coulson told the inventor.

“Yeah, more than you know,” Tony agreed.

“Not that much,” Coulson replied.

Maggie narrowed her eyes. “Care to say that again?” Coulson cleared his throat and left the workshop.

Tony watched with a raised eyebrow before going back to what he was doing.

They finished a couple hours later and Tony went to get the prism. He walked over with red tinted glasses to protect his eyes and with a pipe wrench that he set down. He put the prism onto the mount and slid it into place, directly across from the new arc reactor core. Maggie, with her curls pulled up to a messy bun, slid the key into its place and activated with prismatic accelerator.

Tony took his shirt off, leaving him in a blank tank top. “Initializing prismatic accelerator,” JARVIS announced. Tony walked over and jumped onto a small platform to get an angle on the wheel. He tried to turn it but it wasn’t budging. “Approaching maximum power!” Tony reached down and picked up the pipe wrench. He attached it to the wheel and started turning.

The thin beam of light from the sliced through the drywall, setting it on fire. “Whoops!” Tony called out over the noise. Maggie’s hands were on either side of her face and she watched with a grimace as the beam of light cut through more wall, cut through a standing metal cabinet, and a shelf before finally hitting the new core. They watched it power up and then it was over. “That was easy,” Tony murmured. He ducked under the coils and as he stood up, he took off the protective glasses. He walked over and looked at the new core before taking it out with a pair of small pliers.

“Congratulations, sir. You have created a new element,” JARVIS said quietly.

“We should send out an email to all the top Chemists and tell them about the new element. We can call it Starkanium,” Maggie told her father.

“I think we need to play this close to the chest until we get it patented,” Tony replied.

Maggie nodded. “Of course.”

Tony placed the small triangle into the new reactor sitting on the desk and it sank into the reactor. The bulletproof glass slid over it and the element started glowing. “Sir the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics.”

Across the country, Justin Hammer was playing golf with Senator Stern. He called his facility and Ivan Vanko picked up. “Hey, Ivan. I got Senator Stern here. Thought we’d swing over and look at some of the drone designs.”

“The drone is not going to be ready,” Ivan told him on speaker phone as he worked.

“Not ready? What do you mean?” Hammer asked, scowling.

“I can make presentation, not demonstration,” Ivan answered.

“What the hell is the difference?” Hammer demanded.

“Presentation. No fly. No shoot,” Ivan answered.

Hammer couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Well, wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait. What can you make them do? I mean, this is a weapons demonstration!”

“I can make salute,” Ivan replied.

“You can make salute? What do you mean, ‘make salute?’ What the hell does that mean, Ivan? This is not what we agreed to, okay? You promised me suits and then you promised me drones,” Hammer felt like stomping his foot.

“Hey, man, everything will be okay,” Ivan replied.

“This is not what I wanted,” Hammer snapped. He snapped his phone shut and turned to the Senator with a smile on his face.

Back in Malibu, Tony and Maggie were waiting for JARVIS to finish diagnostics on the new reactor. Tony looked at the mess around the workshop and looked at his bots. “Dum-E, You, can we clean up this mess? You’re killing me,” he stated. Maggie hid a grin behind her hand. “Don’t encourage them.”

“Sorry, Dad,” Maggie replied.

Tony snorted. “You’re not sorry.” She laughed and continued sweeping up. “You know I don’t,” he began.

“Incoming call with a blocked number, Sir,” JARVIS reported.

Tony glanced up. “My phone privilege is reinstated. Lovely. Coulson. How’s the Land of Enchantment?”

“Hey Tony how you doing?” Ivan Vanko’s voice came over the line, making Tony and Maggie both freeze. “I double cycle.”

Tony and Maggie looked at each other. “You what?” he asked, trying to keep the man talking.

“You told me double cycles more power. Good advice,” Ivan said.

“You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy,” Tony commented.

“You, too.”

Tony muted Ivan’s call so he wouldn’t hear him. “Trace him,” he told JARVIS.

“Of course, sir,” the AI replied.

“Now, the true history of Stark name will be written,” Ivan smirked.

“Jarvis, where is he?” Tony asked.

“Accessing the Oracle grid,” the AI reported. Maggie and Tony watched as the map of the US narrowed down. “Eastern Seaboard.”

“What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes,” Ivan promised.

“Sounds good. Let’s get together and hash it out,” Tony said, distractedly.

“Tri-State area,” JARVIS told the two Starks. They watched the map zoom in on New York. “Manhattan and outlying boroughs.” The map zoomed in on New York City.

“I hope you’re ready,” Ivan replied. Then he hung up.

“Call trace incomplete,” Jarvis told them quietly.

Tony went to the new reactor and picked it up. “Sir,” JARVIS protested.

“You want to run some tests, run them. And assemble the suit while you're at it. Put it together now,” Tony told his AI.

“We are unclear as to the effects,” JARVIS began.

“I don’t want to hear it, Jarvis,” Tony shouted. He jammed the reactor into the casing and it started glowing brightly. He smacked his lips. “It tastes like coconut. And metal!” Tony yelled out. Power surged through him and he felt better than he had since got the reactor. “Oh, wow, yeah!”

It was 7pm in Flushing Meadows and the Stark Expo was lit up. Stars lit up the night sky and thousands of people were meandering on the Expo grounds. Happy arrived with Pepper. “I’ll keep the car down here, all right?”

Pepper nodded. “Thank you, Happy.”

An announcement came over the intercom system. “Justin Hammer, His presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion.”

Pepper made her way to the main pavilion with Natalie beside her. “Mom!” Maggie rushed up and hugged her mother.

“Maggie!” Pepper smiled and hugged her oldest. “What are you doing here? I thought you were in Malibu.”

“I was and then I came home. Too many…spiders crawling around for my comfort,” Maggie told her mother. “Besides, I want to see what that idiot Hammer got up to and I want to see how miserable we get to make him when we take him for everything he’s worth.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Pepper told her, smiling. She hugged her mother and her dark eyes locked with Natalie’s. She gave her a sharp smile and her eyes promised retribution. Natalie kept her face blank and Maggie walked with her mother toward the main event.

The three of them walked into the main pavilion and took their seats. Maggie watched with narrowed eyes as the music started and Hammer started to strut/dance across the stage to the podium. She barely held herself back from rolling her eyes. The audience clapped wildly for him. “Yeah. That’s what I’m talking about. Thanks for coming.” He waved his hands and everyone sat down. “Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm’s way but then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly that technology was kept out of reach. That’s not fair. That's not right. And it's just too bad,” Hammer told the audience.

“Oh, Lord,” Pepper muttered under her breath. Her head rolled around, stretching her neck. This was going to be a nightmare.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Hammer on the stage. He was going to be toast when she and the Stark legal team got through with him. Hammer kept talking “Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed headlines the world over. Well, today my friends, the press is faced with quite a different problem. They are about to run out of ink.” He smirked and Maggie grimaced as there was a smattering of applause. “Get that out of here,” he told the two technicians under his breath. “Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military.” He held his arms up. “The Hammer drone.” The United States Army anthem began playing. “Army!” Two rows of four drones rose up from beneath the stage and they were the same color as sand. They were big, bulky, and had huge guns attached to their backs.

Maggie, Pepper, and Natalie exchanged looks of disbelief. Hammer spun around and pointed to his right as the US Navy anthem began playing. “Navy!” Two more rows of drones came up, only these were a blue-gray with giant guns attached to their shoulders. Tattooed across the left side of their chest was ‘Navy’. The Air Force anthem began playing and Hammer pointed to his left. Eight drones came up and they were all painted gray. “Air Force!” He turned to face the audience and gave them a weird little hip thrust with his arms spread at his sides as the Marine anthem began playing. “Marines!” Eight drones in camo paint came up on Hammer’s right. The applause was loud and approving. Pepper, Maggie, and Natalie were unimpressed.

Hammer grinned. “Yeah! Yeah! That’s a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you,” he said, walking around the stage. “But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theater of war Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and its pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes!”

Maggie felt betrayed and her mother couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What?” Pepper asked, unable to believe that Rhodey would do this.

They watched as the Mark II came up from below the stage. There was a giant gun on his back and it was painted dark blue, almost black, and matte gray. Rhodey raised his right arm in a salute and the drones and Hammer followed suit. Their arms came down and Hammer beamed. “For America and its allies, Hammer Industries is reporting for-” Hammer trailed off when they heard the familiar whine of repulsors. Maggie grinned and watched as her Dad landed in the Mark III in front of Rhodey. The audience got to their feet and clapped for Iron Man.

“We got trouble,” Tony said, walking over to Rhodes.

“Tony, there are civilians present. I’m here on orders. Let’s not do this right now,” Rhodes replied as Tony stood next to him.

“Give them a wave,” he said, lifting his hand.

“Hey all right,” Hammer said, smiling. “Yeah.”

“All these people are in danger. We gotta get them out of here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes,” Tony told him.

“Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around your house, remember?” Rhodes asked.

“Listen, I think he’s working with Vanko,” Tony told him.

Rhodey turned to him. “Vanko’s alive?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered. He walked over to Hammer. “Where is he?”

“What?” Hammer looked confused.

“Where’s Vanko?” Tony asked, looking at the idiot.

“Who?” Hammer asked, trying to play dumb.

“Tell me,” Tony ordered.

“What are you doing here, man?” Hammer asked.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Rhodes said, loudly. Red code began scrolling over his HUD. In Russian. Then his gun pointed at Tony.

“Is that you?” Tony asked.

“No, I’m not doing that. That’s not me. I can't move,” Tony dropped into a defensive stance. “I’m locked up. I'm locked up!” the Drones raised their arms and got ready to fire at Tony. “Get out of here. Go! This whole system’s been compromised.” Hammer dove off the stage and Tony fired the repulsors flipping and sanding up in mid-air.

“Let’s take it outside,” Tony replied. He shot up through the hole in the pavilion.

Rhodes and the drones looked up and fired at the glass, causing it to fall on the civilians below. Maggie covered her head and her arms stung as glass cut her on their way to the ground. People started running out and Maggie grabbed her mother’s hand to follow the crowd.

On stage, Rhodes’ repulsors fired up and he started going up. The drones followed him. “No. No!”

“JARVIS, break in. I need to own him,” Tony told his AI while looking at the display on his HUD.

“Yes, sir,” JARVIS replied immediately.

“Tony, Tony, I'm locked on. I have target lock,” Rhodes cried out urgently.

“On what?

“On you!” Rhodey answered. He began firing at his best friend and wished more than anything he had control. “Tony, on your six!”

They wove through the Expo and the drones fired at Tony. There was an observation deck and the glass broke as the civilians rushed to get away from the fight.

In the pavilion, the Hammer Drones still on the ground jumped off the stage to go after the civilians. People ran screaming from the drones. Hammer went backstage and saw his software engineer. “What’s going on? What’s happening?”

“The software’s been overwritten,” his chief engineer answered.

“What? What do you mean it’s been overwritten?” Hammer asked, taking off his headset.

“I think he slaved the drones,” the engineer at the computers answered.

“It is impossible. Call the guards,” Hammer ordered.

“All the phones are down, sir,” his security chief reported.

“Then call their cells,” Hammer replied.

“Their cell phones are not working either,” his security chief answered.

“He’s locked us out of the mainframe,” the engineer told Hammer.

Pepper walked over with Maggie and Natalie flanking her. “Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?”

“Please, please, go away, go away. I got this handled,” Hammer told Pepper.

“Have you now?” Pepper demanded.

“Yes, I do,” Hammer answered.

“I highly doubt that,” Maggie said, looking at his security chief.

Hammer glared at the young woman. “In fact, if your guy hadn’t shown up, this wouldn’t be happening! Please now, go away. Thank you.” He turned away and leaned down next to his engineer. “Listen, we gotta get these bitches outta here,” he whispered.

Natalie came up behind him and twisted his arm up behind his back before slamming him down onto the desk. “You’re gonna tell me who’s behind this,” she told him firmly. “Who’s behind this?!”

“Ivan! Ivan! Ivan Vanko,” Justin grunted.

“Where is he?” Natalie demanded.

“He’s at my facility,” Hammer answered, grimacing.

Natalie let him go and walked away. Maggie watched her go and looked at her mother. “I need NYPD please,” Pepper said into the phone.

“No, no, no!” Justin protested, holding his hand up.

“Command Central,” Pepper said into her cell.

“No, no, honey. Don’t call the authorities,” Justin told her.

“Okay. Right away. Right away,” Pepper agreed. “Step aside. Step aside,” she ordered Hammer. She moved next to his engineer. “Tell me everything you know. Go.”

In the air, Tony continued to lead them on a chase. The War Machine suit fired at Tony, who evaded the shots with practiced ease. “How are we doing, JARVIS?”

“Remote reboot unsuccessful,” the AI reported.

On the ground, the Navy drones went out onto the steps and fired off grenades, sending them up into the air and then arcing down. Once they hit, they exploded, starting fires all over the Expo, sending the people running in all directions.

At the Queens facility of Hammer Industries, Vanko watched all the destruction with a smile on his face. Tony Stark would be finished.

At the Expo, Natasha walked out of the double doors toward Stark’s driver, Happy. “No one’s answering the phone, what’s going?” Happy asked her.

“Get in the car. Take me to Hammer Industries,” the redhead ordered as she strode past him.

“I’m not taking you anywhere!” Happy protested as he followed her to the silver four door audi.

“Fine, you want me to drive?” She asked, spinning around to face him.

“No, I’m driving. Get in the car, “Happy told her. They got in and took off toward Queens.

The Army drones chased civilians down some stairs and locked into place on the steps. Their guns came down over their shoulders and they looked up into the air as Tony flew towards them with War Machine and the Air Force Drones behind him. They locked onto Iron Man and started firing.

Tony swerved out of the way, as did War Machine and some of the Air Force drones. One got hit and went careening down to the ground, breaking apart upon landing.

In Queens, one of the drones switched from deploy to offline. Ivan typed in some orders for the Navy drones on where to attack and sat back.

The Navy drones moved through the crowd and fired again, hitting an expo building. People fell on the stairs and rolled down a few steps.

People ran from the Army drone and revealed a little boy wearing a Stark Expo t-shirt and an Iron Man mask. The drone stomped up to the kid and looked down at him. It didn’t do anything until the boy raised his hand, as if to fire at it. The drone lowered it’s gun and then Iron Man landed beside the boy. The Drone looked at the man and Tony fired at it, destroying it. “Nice work, Kid,” he congratulated the boy.

At the Expo, Tony took off into the air and Rhodes came over his comm system. “Tony you got multiples come in on you!”

“Good thing I had my suit,” a new voice announced.

“Maggie?!” Tony asked, incredulously.

“Hi Dad.”

“Mags, what are you doing here?!” Rhodes asked. “This is way too dangerous for you!”

“I’m here to help Dad,” Maggie answered. “I have to catch you up on a few things.”

“Let’s take this away from the Expo,” Tony told them.

“Sounds good,” Maggie answered. She came up beside her father and the two Starks flew up and away from the expo.

In the car, Happy was headed toward the Haammer Industries Queens facility. Natasha was taking her hair down from the updo it was in. “When we arrive, I need you to watch the perimeter. I’m gonna enter the facility and take down the target.” He peeked as she unzipped her dress to change into her catsuit. Two separate cars honked their horns at Happy and he swerved, righting the car. She looked at him through the rearview mirror. “Watch the road.”

“I got it. I got it,” Happy assured her.

Tony, Maggie, Rhodes, and the drones flew out to the interstates and went under them. Maggie flew beside her father and they wove through the pylons holding up the freeway. They flew low over a couple cars and two of them had alarms go off. Rhodes followed shortly after with the Air Force Drones and they set off more car alarms.

The drones fired at the Starks and the two wove through, destroying one against a stone pillar. Then some of them peeled off and Rhodes came over coms. “Listen, listen! A pack just peeled off, they’re headed back to the Expo.”

“Got it,” Tony replied. His HUD showed the same thing.

A drone fired at Tony and missed. He swerved out of way of the pillar and Maggie came up beside him. “I’m closin’ on you! Ordinance coming in hot, Tony, watch it!” Rhodes called over the comms.

War Machine started firing at Tony and Maggie. Cars were hit and exploded as they flew back toward the Expo while under the freeway. They arched up into the air and went back toward Hammer and the Expo.


	17. Hammeroid Attack Averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they win. 'Nuff said :P

Arriving at the Queens facility, Happy pulled up to the front doors and parked the car. He got out as Natasha slipped out of the backseat. “Stay in the car,” she told him.

“I’m not staying in the car,” Happy replied.

“I said stay in the car,” Natasha ordered, facing the driver.

“What are you wearing?” Happy asked, looking at her cat suit.

Natasha went around him and searched her utility belt to find something to open the door. “Look, I’m not letting you go in there alone,” Happy told her.

Natasha swiped at the lock. “You wanna to help? Keep the car running,” Natasha told him. The door lock turned green.

“Okay,” Happy replied. Then he opened the door and darted in with her coming in right after him.

In his room, Ivan watched his screen alarm ‘security breach’. He gave the computer a displeased look and chewed on his toothpick.

In the main foyer, a security guard came up to Happy and Natasha. “Hey, hey, hey you can’t come in here,” he told them.

Happy reared back and slammed a fist into the guard’s face. Natasha slipped passed them and through a set of double doors. She slipped passed a guard coming from her left and slid forward on her knees. She turned and threw two Widow Bites, electrocuting the guard. He fell to the ground and she turned back to the hallway. She jumped over a cart that was sitting there and slammed her feet into the chest of the guard that came toward her, knocking him down.

Natasha slid through the legs of a third guard and took him down with a punch to the inside of his knee. She flipped onto her knee and foot, looking down the hall as a fourth guard came at her. She got up and vaulted over the back of the third guard, wrapping her thighs around the neck of the fourth guy. She twisted and turned in the air, landing on her feet as the guard went down. Then she turned and sprinted down the hall.

In his room, Ivan watched her get passed with displeasure.

At the Expo, Tony and Maggie veered apart, causing one of the drones to crash into one of the giant screens. People on the ground screamed as the drone fell to the ground. The army drone aimed and fired at them. It launched up into the air and followed Tony and Maggie. 

At the Pavilion, the Marine Drones lifted into the air and took off on Ivan’s coding order to deploy.

Backstage, Justin Hammer heard the drones lift off and watched them leave before turning back to his engineer who was talking to Pepper. “Each set of drones is communicating in its own unique language.”

“Well choose one and focus on that,” Pepper instructed.

“Have you tried Russian?” Justin asked, perturbed. “Why don’t you try Russian?”

At the Hammer Industries facility, Happy was getting his ass kicked. The guard kneed him in the stomach twice before punching him in the jaw and slamming his face down on the counter.

Natasha peeked around the corner and saw two guards making their way down the hall. The one on her right lifted a walkie-talkie to his ear to hear what was going on. She took two small disks and threw them at the guards. There was a flash and then smoke deployed, disorienting them and making them look away. She rushed in and swept one guard’s feet out from under him. She got to her feet and planted one foot on the other guard’s right thigh and kicked him in the face before spinning around and pulling out a small nylon rope. She held it up as a bald guard came up to her and blocked his baton. She kicked his left leg, right at the knee joint and punched him in the face. She punched him in the throat, causing him to lean forward and she wrapped the nylon garrote around his neck as she moved behind him.

Two more guards came at her and she dodged one. She caught the arm of the other and bent his arm at an uncomfortable angle before twisting around and taking him down. She tied them together and turned around to face the one she had dodged. She ran at him and wrapped an arm around his chest before swinging her legs up and around his neck. She took him down as well with a twist and heard the heavy foot steps of someone else coming up behind her. She turned around and grabbed his arm, forcing it backwards. She spun to her left and smashed her elbow in his nose, breaking it. Then she did a reverse rotation and kicked him in the back, knocking him down to the floor.

Natasha started walking down the hall and as another came at her. She held her arm out and pepper sprayed him. He cried out and covered his eyes. She continued on to her target.

In the main foyer, Happy was still getting his ass kicked. The guard he was fighting punched him twice in the gut. He went in for a third hit and Happy hugged him tight before biting his ear. The guard screamed in pain and Happy punched him in the gut. He punched him a second time and then he went for an upper cut. The guard landed on his back, out cold. Happy was sweating and grinning. “I got ‘em!” he called out to Natasha.

Instead, all he saw were guards out cold and one hanging from the ceiling, fighting not to choke as he kicked his legs.

In his work area, Ivan glanced at the door, as if the Black Widow would come through any minute, and began typing furiously on his keyboard. Then, he brought up plans for his own suit.

Tony flew through the center of the Expo, over the water. “What’s the plan, Dad?” she asked.

“Rhodey, you still locked on?” Tony asked.

“Yeah,” Rhodes answered.

“Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We’re about to get wet on this ride,” Tony answered.

“Oh Cristo,” Maggie muttered.

Maggie saw the giant globe in front of them, made of steel and she got an idea of what her father’s plan was. They flew through spouts of water and increased their speed.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!” Rhodes called out.

They flew through the openings and some of the Hammer drones smashed into the sides, imploding. Maggie and Tony flew out of the globe and were over the Expo.

At the Queens facility, Happy caught up to Natasha and she took out her guns as she kicked in the door to Ivan’s workroom. All they saw were two dead guards. Natasha lowered he weapons. “He’s gone!” She got up onto the raised platform and strode over to his workstation.

“Sorry, buddy, had to thin out the herd. What’s your twenty?” Tony asked.

Rhodes flew into him and they smashed through the glass ceiling of the Japanese garden. They broke through some bamboo trees and landed hard in the small creek.

At the Queens facility, Natasha set her guns down and hacked into Rhodes’ suit, typing furiously. “What are you doing?” Happy asked, looking at all the schematics coming up on the screen.

“I’m rebooting Rhodey’s suit,” Natasha answered. 

At the Expo, Tony rushed at Rhodes and the man’s suit flipped Tony onto his back. The suit straddled the inventor and the gun on his back started firing at Tony’s face. Tony held the gun to the side, trying to aim the gun into the ground and away from him. “Tony!” Rhodes grunted.

Tony grimaced and fired up his repulsors just as the War Machine suit lost power. Tony flipped them up into the air and landed in his three point stance as Rhodes landed on his back. 

Natasha smirked. “Reboot complete. You got your best friend back.” Tony was up on her screen.

“Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff,” Tony replied.

“Well done with the new chest piece. I’m reading significantly higher output and your vitals look promising,” she commented.

“Yes, for the moment, I’m not dying,” Tony agreed. “Thank you.”

“What do you mean you’re not dying? Did you just say you’re dying?” Pepper came up on the upper right screen.

“Is that you? No, I’m not. Not anymore,” Tony replied. Natasha narrowed her eyes in confusion and tilted her head a little.

“What’s going on?” Pepper asked.

“I was going to tell you. I didn't want to alarm you,” Tony replied.

“You were gonna tell me? You really were dying?” Pepper asked, stunned her husband would keep something lie that from her.

“You didn’t let me.”

“Why didn't you tell me that?”

“I was gonna make you an omelet and tell you!”

“Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Tony. Looks like the fight’s coming to you,” Natasha interrupted.

“Great. Pepper?” Tony asked.

“Are you okay now?” she asked.

“I am fine. Don’t be mad. I will formally apologize-”

“I am mad!”

“-when I am not fending off a Hammeroid attack!”

“Fine.”

“We could have been in Venice.”

“Oh, please.”

Tony walked over to Rhodes as Maggie landed on the bridge and tapped a finger against his buddy’s faceplate. “Rhodes? Snap out of it, buddy. I need you They’re coming. Come on, let’s roll. Get up.”

Rhodes’ faceplate popped up. “Oh, man. You can have your suit back,” he grunted.

Tony grinned a little and helped Rhodes get to his feet. “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks. Tony, look,” Rhodes turned to face him. “I’m sorry, okay?”

“Don’t be.”

“No. I should have trusted you more.”

“I’m the one who put you in this position. Forget it.”

“No. It’s your fault. I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear, partner. They’re coming in hot, any second. What’s the play?”

“Well, we want to take the high ground, okay?” Rhodes looked around. “So let’s put the biggest gun up on that ridge.” He pointed to the bridge where Maggie was standing. “Mags, maybe you should sit this one out. This is going to get hairy,” he told his niece.

“Got you. Where do you want to be?” Tony asked.

“Dad?” Maggie asked.

“Stay put, bambina. We could use all the help we can get,” Tony told her.

Rhodes looked at Tony. “Where are you going?”

“What’re you talking about?”

“I meant me.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at her father and uncle. Even in a do or die situation, they argued like kids.

“You have a big gun. You are not the big gun,” Tony told him.

“Tony, don't be jealous.”

“No, it’s subtle, all the bells and whistles.”

“Yeah. It’s called being a badass.”

“Fine. All right. You go up top,” Tony began, pointing to the ridge. “I’ll draw them in.” He pointed to the creek they were standing in.

Rhodey turned to face him. “Don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be.”

“Okay, you got a spot. Where's mine?”

“It’s the kill box, Tony. Okay? This is where you go to die.”

“Guys,” Maggie said to her father and godfather. “We have company.” The Hammer drones began landing all around them.

Tony and Rhodes turned back to back as Maggie tensed. Rhodes’ faceplate came down first and Tony followed suit. A Marine drone rushed at them and it was on. The other drones began firing at the two on the ground as Maggie launched into the air. She took out drones that tried to sneak up on the two men on the ground.

Tony fired repulsor shot after repulsor shot. He spun around and kneed a drone in the head before smashing it into the ground. Rhodes fired at a drone and split it down the middle. Tony’s HUD told him of an inbound missile and he leaned back. He held up his left arm and launched three bombs at three of the drones. They latched on and exploded. “See that?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, yeah, nice,” Rhodes answered, grinning a bit.

“Buon Dio, I forget how childish you two can be in a fight,” Maggie quipped, grinning. (Good lord)

“Shut up,” both men said at the same time.

Maggie laughed and dodged a missile fired at her. Tony looked around as drones seemed to come at them, no matter how many they took down. “Rhodey?” he called, looking around. “Get down!”

Rhodes ducked and Tony charged up the lasers on the back of his gauntlet-covered hands. He spun around in a circle and sliced everything in half in a 15-foot radius. He ended kneeling with his right hand behind him and his left in front of him.

Rhodes looked around. “Hn. I think you should lead with that next time.”

“Yeah. Sorry, boss. I can only use it once. It's a one-off,” he answered. He held his hands up and the lasers popped out.

Back at the Expo, Pepper was with Hammer, his security chief, and his chief engineer. He had his jacket off and his glasses were still on the desk. “I told you that five minutes ago,” Hammer stated as Pepper stood up straight, stretching out her back.

Three NYPD officers walked up and Pepper looked back at Hammer. “That’s your guy here,” she told them, disgusted with SI’s competitor.

Hammer narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?”

“You’re being placed under arrest,” the lead officer explained.

“Are you kidding me?” Hammer asked.

“Hands behind your back, sir,” the officer stated, forcing Hammer’s arms behind his back.

“I’m trying to help here,” Hammer protested. He looked at Pepper and chuckled. “I get it. I see what you’re doing. You're trying to pin this on me, huh?” Pepper turned to face him. “That’s good. That’s good. You’re starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition.” Pepper narrowed her eyes at the idiot in front of her. “I like that. You think you're making a problem for me?” He got in her face as much as he could while the police led him out. “I’m gonna make a problem for you. I’m gonna be seeing you again real soon.”

Pepper watched him be led out and then went out with four more police officers. They walked through the rubble toward the exit of the building. “When they get here, I think you should station them at the south, east and both west exits,” Pepper told them.

“We shut down the 7 train in and out of Willets Point already,” one of the officer’s told her.

“Well, have city buses there to ferry people to operating lines,” Pepper commented.

“Yeah. Are you coming with us?” he asked.

Pepper looked out the Expo. “No, I’m gonna stay till the park is clear.”

“Okay,” the office answered. He walked down the steps to help get the park cleared.

At the facility, Natasha was still at Ivan’s computer station, tracking the last drone. “Heads up. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different.” Tony pulled up the incoming drone. “The repulsor signature is significantly higher,” Natasha said in his com system.

Tony and Rhodes looked up as lights came through the clouds. A massive armor, similar to the Iron Monger, landed in front of them. The faceplate and helmet retracted, revealing Ivan Vanko. “Good to be back,” he said, smirking.

“Oh this ain’t gonna be good,” Rhodes commented.

Vanko held his hands up and swung them out to the side. Twin whips of lightning blue electricity crackled to life.

“I got somethin’ special for this guy,” Rhodes said, stepping forward. “I’m gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife.”

“The what?” Tony and Maggie asked at the same time.

A panel on his shoulder opened and a small missile fired up. It launched and did no damage. It clinked against Vanko’s armor and fell into the water. Maggie grimaced and Tony looked at his friend. “Hammer tech?”

Rhodes’ panel closed up and his shoulders seemed to sink. “Yeah,” he said dejectedly.

Vanko smiled and Tony narrowed his eyes. “I got this.” Two rectangular guns came up out of his shoulders and his suit pinpointed the weakest points in Vanko’s armor before firing 10 bullets at the man. His faceplate came up and the bullets bounced off his armor.

Vanko came at them, flicking his whips in circle. He slammed his whips down between them, forcing them apart. Rhodes open fired on Vanko, giving it everything he had. Vanko flicked his whips at Rhodes and he leaned back as Vanko cut his big gun in half.

Tony went up into the air and fired repulsor shots at Vanko, twisting in mid-air. Vanko flicked his whip out and wrapped it around Tony’s waist before sending him careening into a rock. His HUD flickered and Rhodes ran sideways, firing at Vanko. Vanko held his arm up and the bullets pinged off him.

Tony fired up his repulsors and flew around the rocks and at Vanko. The man slammed his arm into Tony’s chest and sent him flying into the Japanese arch, breaking it into multiple pieces. Maggie fired at Vanko from above and out of his reach, but it had no effect. Vanko turned back to Rhodes and wrapped one of his whips around the man’s suit, making his HUD flicker. He retracted his whip and Rhodes went flying toward him. He punched Rhodes out of the way and to the side.

Maggie watched with wide eyes as her father came flying at Vanko, screaming, as he punched the back of his head. Vanko spun around and Tony got a couple good punches in before Vanko head-butted him, knocking him away. Vanko flung his whip at Tony and ripped away some of the armor on his chest, revealing the mesh covering the wires underneath. He lashed out with his other whip and wrapped it around Tony’s neck. Tony grimaced as his HUD flickered.

Rhodes fired at Vanko from his position on the ground. The man stomped over to the Lieutenant Colonel and stomped on his chest, making the airman cry out. Ivan retracted his faceplate and part of his helmet. Tony jerked him back a little and got him off Rhodes’ chest. Vanko wrapped his left whip around Rhodes and pulled him to his feet. Tony’s mind whirled and he looked at his best friend. “Rhodes. I got an idea. Maggie, bambina, you need to get to safety and make sure everyone is clear of this area.” He told his daughter.

“Alright,” Maggie replied. She flew out of the Japanese garden enclosure and Tony turned back to his friend.

“You want to be a hero?”

Rhodes looked at him confused. “What?”

“I could really use a sidekick. Put your hand up.” Tony put his own hand up.

“This is your idea?”

“Yep.”

“I’m ready. I’m ready. Go, go, go!” Rhodes yelled out.

“Take it!” Tony yelled back.

The two men fired at each other and the repulsor blasts met in the middle. It exploded out and shattered the glass on either side. Tony and Rhodes blew backwards and their HUDs flickered. They got to their feet slowly, their bodies aching in places they didn’t know they had, and walked over toward Vanko. Both of their suits had seen better days, with gashes in Tony’s faceplate and chest from the whips.

Vanko looked at them. “You lose,” he whispered. His chest piece started glowing red and beeping. They looked around and the drones chest pieces were doing the same thing.

“All these drones are rigged to blow,” Rhodes realized. “We gotta get out of here, man!”

Fear seized Tony’s heart like a vice. “Pepper?”

Tony and Rhodes shot up into the sky, Tony arcing back toward the Expo. He burst through the glass and went as fast as he could to reach his wife, weaving through buildings.

Pepper watched the red beeping chest piece with a ‘what the hell’ look on her face. She jumped a little when she saw Tony flying at her and he paused, grabbing her around her waist. He shot up and she cried out as the destroyed drone exploded.

They flew away to a roof as the other drones exploded. They landed and Pepper screamed pushing away from her husband until she finally just shoved him. The faceplate sparked and started coming apart so Tony took it off and tossed it aside. Pepper covered her eyes. “Oh, my God! I can’t take this anymore!”

“You can’t?” Tony asked incredulously.

“I can’t take this.”

“Wha-look at me!”

“My body, literally, cannot handle the stress.” Tony looked at her with his head tilted to the side and an incredulous look on his face. “I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or-or-or wreck the whole company or….”

“I think I did okay!” Tony exclaimed.

“I quit. I’m resigning…that’s it,” Pepper told him.

Tony paused and looked at her, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What did you just say?” he pointed at her. “You’re done? That’s surprising.” He shook his head as he stepped closer. “No, it’s not surprising. I get it. You don’t have to make any excuses.”

“I’m…I’m…I’m not making any excuses,” Pepper replied.

Tony stepped closer. “You actually were just making excuses. But you don’t have to.”

“No, I wasn’t making an excuse-”

“Listen-” 

“I’m actually very justified-”

“Hey, hey. You deserve better,” Tony said, gently taking her hand.

“Well…”

“You’ve taken such good care of me. I’ve been in a tough spot, but you got me through it, so…Right?”

Pepper nodded and lifted her hand to stroke her husband’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Yeah,” Tony pressed his cheek into her hand.

“Thank you for understanding,” she murmured.

“Yeah, yeah,” he looked out toward the Expo briefly before turning back to his wife. “Let’s talk clean up.”

“I’ll handle the transition. It’ll be smooth,” Pepper assured him.

“Okay,” Tony replied. “What about the press? Because you only had the job for a week. That’s gonna seem…” he trailed off.

“Well, with you it's like dog years,” Pepper commented.

“I know. I mean, it's like the Presidency-” Tony cut her off with a kiss.

Pepper kissed him back and her left hand went to the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss, his own arms wrapping around her slender waist. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips and she granted him access. Their kiss deepened and neither one noticed the two other people on the roof watching them.

“Weird,” Tony murmured, “considering all the destruction.”

Pepper disagreed. “No, it’s not weird.”

“It’s okay, right?” Tony asked, moving closer to his wife.

“Yeah,” Pepper nodded.

“Run that by me again,” Tony murmured, leaning in. Their lips barely touched when Rhodes spoke up.

“I think it was weird.” Tony and Pepper jerked apart.

“Uncle Rhodey!” Maggie smacked him on the arm.

Rhodes leaned away from his niece. “You guys look like two seals fighting over a grape.”

“I had just quit, actually,” Pepper began.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, so we’re not-”

“You don’t have to do that. I heard the whole thing,” Rhodes waved off their explanations.

“You should get lost.”

“I was here first. Get a roof.”

Tony wrapped an arm around Pepper’s shoulders. “I thought you were out of one-liners.”

“That's the last one,” Rhodes promised.

“You kicked ass back there, by the way,” Tony commented.

“Thank you. You, too. Listen, my car got taken out in the explosion, so I’m gonna have to hang onto your suit for a minute, okay?” Rhodes got to his feet.

“Not okay. Not okay with that,” Tony answered.

“It wasn’t a question,” Rhodes answered. He took off and Maggie looked at her parents.

“I can go get him,” she offered.

“Nah. Let’s go home,” Tony replied. “I’m beat. Almost literally.”

“Sounds amazing,” Pepper and Maggie said at the same time.

Maggie and Tony landed at the family mansion in Long Island. Tony set Pepper down and the suits were disassembled from each Stark. Peggy, of course, was waiting for them. “Have the two of you lost your minds?!” She bellowed at them. “What in the bloody hell were you thinking?!”

Maggie blanched as her namesake railed at them. “I’m thinking you’re angry,” Tony said to his Aunt Peggy.

“Damn right I’m angry!” Tears glittered in her dark eyes. “We could have lost you today! For the third time in as many weeks! And why did you not tell us that your arc reactor was killing you?!”

“I didn’t want you guys to worry,” Tony replied, going to his aunt. He pulled her into a hug and she clung to him in a near bruising grip. “I’m sorry,” he murmured quietly. It was rare of him to offer an apology, but when he did, it was always sincere.

“Please, please, please, no more dying on us. We’re just starting to heal from Jim and Dorie’s loss. Don’t make us add you as well,” Peggy begged.

Tony hugged her tighter. “I won’t,” he replied quietly.

“Tony, you scared us!” Sharon hugged him tight. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, hugging her with his free arm.

It wasn’t long before Tony was dog piled on by the rest of the family. The smile that crossed his face was genuine. It was good to feel loved by the people around him, who cared for him, just Tony, not Tony Stark: Billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries.

It was a little while later that Tony noticed Wallie and Gabrielle smiling and trading looks with each other. His hand was resting on her lower belly. He grinned and looked at Pepper who leaned against him. “Mom, Dad, Aunt Peggy, family, Gabby and I have some really great news to share with you all,” Wallie began.

“What is it?” Peggy asked.

“Come late May, early June next year there will be a new member of the family. Gabby and I are gonna have a baby!” Wallie said, grinning.

“Oh my god! I’m gonna be a grandma!” Nancy shrieked, grinning.

TJ grinned. “I’m gonna be a granddad!”

“Babies are a great thing,” Tony said, grinning.

Maggie jumped to her feet and hugged Wallie and Gabby. It wasn’t long before the rest of the family was congratulating them. Tony sat back and smiled. Somehow, everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think! :)


	18. Moving to the Big Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S.H.I.E.L.D. puts their foot in their mouth, figuratively speaking, Maggie finds out what Rushmanov did at SI, the Family hugs Tony to death, and then...the Stark Family moves to New York City!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of part 1! I can't believe it's here! I'm in the process of writing part 2 and that will be one of the bigger chunks of this series (it'll definitely be more than 18 chapters, maybe close to 40, we'll see how it goes). But enough about Part 2, here is the finale to part 1!

The next day dawned clear and cool. In Long Island, the Stark Mansion was silent the family inside sound asleep. In one of the many bedrooms lay Tony and Pepper Stark. They were curled up together, her head resting on his chest. Sunlight slashed across the bed, through the heavy red drapes. The bedroom was a cocoon of warmth, keeping it’s occupants from waking too early. The peace, of course, couldn’t last.

Tony was jerked away from his very pleasant dream about Pepper by the sound of his phone chirping at him. He ran a hand over his face and reached toward the nightstand on his left. He picked up his StarkPhone and scowled at the unknown number on the screen. He hit decline and set it back down, hoping to get some more shuteye. The phone went off again and Pepper shifted. “Who is it?”

“JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Director Nicholas J. Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D,” the AI supplied after a second.

Tony picked up the phone, his eyes closed. “Do you have any idea what time it is, you inconsiderate asshole?” he grumbled.

“Time for you to get your ass up and meet me at New York Harbor,” Fury answered.

“It’s I-don’t-give-a-fuck o’clock in the morning, Fury. Schedule an appointment at SI. Like every other normal, DECENT, human being,” Tony shot back.

“Who was the person in the third armor?” Fury asked.

Tony shot up in bed. “You leave them out of this,” he ordered.

“Seemed very feminine armor, even if the color was the same as yours,” Fury continued. “Your daughter’s extremely intelligent, Stark.”

Tony had never wanted to punch someone more. “Give me the address.”

Fury told him where to meet and Tony hung up. Pepper looked up at him. “Come home soon,” she murmured sleepily.

“I will. After I teach that Pirate wannabe not to disturb people at 7 am.” He leaned over and kissed her softly before sliding out of bed.

Tony threw on the comfiest clothes he could find, a pair of dark sweatpants with a black t-shirt, and a dark gray zip up hoodie. He pulled on some white socks and slid his feet into a pair of his favorite black Converse All Star sneakers. He slipped out of his room quietly and went downstairs to get himself some food. Fury could wait until he had some coffee.

He saw the door to the training room was open and he heard a light, quick ‘thwap, thwap’ land on a punching bag. He walked in and saw Peggy overseeing training of the new generation. Maggie was among them, sparing with Sharon. “How goes training the recruits?” he asked coming up beside his second mother.

Peggy wrapped an arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “It goes very well,” she replied. “Maggie is very much your daughter.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, she really is.”

“Built herself a damn suit just to help you,” Peggy grumbled.

“But she’s just as deadly outside of it,” Tony pointed out. “Thanks to you.”

Peggy smiled and rested her simply styled brown head against his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Tony, even if you do scare me to death half the bloody time.”

Tony smiled and buried his face in her soft, luxurious hair. He took comfort in the fragrant floral smell of her shampoo. “Thanks Aunt Peggy.”

“Go give that moron, Fury, what for,” she encouraged.

Tony flashed the Stark smile. “Always.” He brushed a kiss across her smooth cheek and slipped out of the room.

Tony strode through the house and out to the garage. He slipped into a white Audi the door closed with a quiet thump. He started the engine and grinned as it purred. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Tony drove through Long Island toward the city. He crossed the bridge and went to New York Harbor where there were abandoned warehouses. He parked in front of one with two suited men out front. He rolled his eyes. “Could he be more obvious? I mean seriously.” He parked his car and got out. “Goon 1, Goon 2.”

He was led inside and sat at a table. One holographic screen was showing a news segment. Another holographic screen displayed the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo. Tony glanced down at the table and saw a folder that said ‘AVENGERS INITIATIVE: PRELIMINARY REPORT’. He was contemplating opening it when Fury’s hand came down on top of it. “I don’t think I want you looking at that.” The director sat down in the chair across from Tony. “I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore.” Tony knit his eyebrows and gave Fury a slightly insulted look. Fury picked up the other report. “Now this, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff’s assessment of you.” He handed it to Tony. “Read it.”

Tony flipped it open and skimmed over it. “Uhh…‘Personality overview. Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior’.” Tony looked at Fury. “In my own defense, that was last week.” Fury looked unimpressed and Tony went back to the report. “‘Prone to self-destructive tendencies.’” Fury stared at him and Tony raised an eyebrow. “I was dying. I mean, please. And aren’t we all?” He went back to Agent Romanoff’s assessment. He carefully hid his rage at her assessment. “‘Textbook narcissism’?” he glanced at Fury. “Agreed.” He turned back to the report for the last time. “Okay, here it is. ‘Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes.’” He closed the folder and set it down as he turned to Fury face on. “I gotta think about it.”

Fury’s face didn’t change. “Read on.”

Tony turned back to the report. “Tony Stark not...” he paused and his eyebrows furrowed. “‘Not recommended’? That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I’m-I’m trying to do right by Pepper and our kids,” Fury got up and came around the table. “I’m in an extremely stable relationship.”

Fury sat on the corner of the desk. “Which leads us to believe at this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant.”

Tony looked at him and got to his feet. He held his hand out and Fury took his hand. Tony covered their joined hands. He plastered a very fake smile on his face. “You can't afford me.” He let go of Fury’s hand and turned away. He started walking when he paused. “Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor.” Fury sat back on the desk, looking at Tony with a contemplative look. “Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter.”

Fury pursed his lips and nodded. “I’ll see what I can do. “ Tony grinned.

Later that afternoon, sunshine poured on the crowd in Washington DC. Maggie, Pepper, Elisabetta, and AJ were in the audience, watching with pride. Senator Stern was at the podium. “It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr. Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure.” The smile on his face was so fake Maggie had to hide a snigger. Pepper smacked her daughter’s arm. Maggie fought to keep a straight face and winked at her siblings.

Senator Stern turned to the two men and picked up the first medal. “Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance.” He pinned it to Rhodes’ lapel. “You deserve this.”

Rhodes looked ahead, standing at attention. “Thank you, sir.”

Stern picked up the second medal and moved to Tony. “Mr. Stark. Thank you for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this.” He pined it to Tony’s lapel and purposely stuck the younger man. Tony’s body jerked. “Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it?” Tony made sure to keep a smile on his face. “Let’s get a photo.” He moved between the two men.

Tony threw up the peace sign and the photographer came up, snapping a few pictures of the men together. When the photographer was finished, Tony and Rhodes walked over to Pepper, Maggie, and the twins.

“Congratulations, Daddy!” Elisabetta and AJ leaped on him, hugging him tight.

Tony hugged them back. “Thank you, bambinos.” He kissed their cheeks and set them down. Elisabetta clung to him, wrapping her arms around his waist while AJ stood next to his mother, beaming.

Maggie hugged her father. “Congratulations, Dad.”

“Thank you, Bambina,” Tony replied.

Maggie leaned up and kissed her uncle’s cheek. “Congratulations, Uncle Rhodey.”

“Thanks, Mags.” Rhodes smiled at his goddaughter.

“Shall we head back home?” Pepper asked, smiling.

“Definitely, I have some big plans for New York. I think we should live there for the foreseeable future,” Tony said as they walked toward the car.

“Daddy, can we see the Statue of Liberty?” Elisabetta asked.

“Absolutely,” Tony replied, smiling.

“Can we go to Central Park?” AJ asked.

“Definitely,” Tony replied.

“Can we get a puppy?” the twins asked at the same time.

“We already have a puppy with Lady,” Pepper told her children.

“Lady is old though,” AJ replied.

“Let’s hold off on deciding,” Pepper replied.

“Being in New York would make it easier to see what Romanoff got her fingers into,” Maggie muttered to her mother.

Tony and Pepper both sighed. “I’m already getting a headache,” Tony grumbled.

“I’ll start first thing tomorrow,” Maggie promised her parents.

“That’s perfect, because I’m pretty sure Uncle Gabe is grilling with Trip as his assistant,” Tony told her.

Maggie grinned. “What are we waiting for then?!”

“That man is a grill master,” Rhodes said, grinning.

The four of them leisurely walked across the lawn toward the driveway where security had been placed. Pepper’s arm was hooked through her husband’s arm and Tony’s arms were wrapped around Pepper’s and Maggie’s waists. Maggie glanced at her parents and knew they would be okay, now that Mom knew Dad had been dying.

They reached the well-secured driveway and Tony sent a text to Happy, letting them know they were ready to be picked up. The black Lincoln sedan pulled up and Happy opened the back door. Pepper, Maggie, and Rhodes climbed into the spacious backseat. Tony walked around to the driver’s side and slid in behind the wheel. Happy got in the passenger seat and Tony took off for the airport where the Stark jet was waiting for them.

When they got home four hours later, Peggy, Daniel, Michael, Elizabeth, and the rest of the family was waiting for them at the Long Island mansion. “I have arrived,” Tony announced, holding his arms up.

“Of course you have, godbrother,” Elizabeth Sousa-Benton replied. She smirked and Tony grinned back.

“Oh dear, the sarcasm siblings are together,” Henry Carter, Sharon’s father, commented wryly.

Tony bound up the steps and hugged Elizabeth tightly. “You’ve been gone too long.”

“So I have,” she agreed, hugging him just as tight. She pulled back and smacked him upside the head. “What were you thinking, not telling anyone you were dying?!”

Tony grimaced. “I wanted to spare you guys, but I realize,” his voice got louder as he ducked from another swing, “that was wrong!”

“Good,” Michael Sousa replied. He dragged Tony into a hug. “I don’t know what I would do without my baby godbrother.” Tony hugged him back and they went inside the house to celebrate Tony and Rhodes’s victory.

The next morning, Maggie woke up early and slipped into her yoga pants and tank top. She put her hair up into a messy bun and went to the gym to do her morning yoga. Sharon smiled and was dressed in the same get up. Maggie was flying back to Los Angeles today to look into the documents Natasha handled as Natalie Rushman.

Maggie was just finishing up when her Uncle Rhodey and her father walked in. They were in boxing gear. “Good yoga session, ladies?”

“Always,” Sharon replied, smiling.

“Mags, keep me up to date on what you find at SI,” Tony said, kissing her forehead.

“Will do,” she agreed. She hugged him and Rhodey before leaving with Sharon.

Maggie had a quick, hot shower, and a blissful sigh escaped her full lips. She washed away the sweat with her Japanese cherry blossom body wash, the scent coating her skin lightly. Her muscles relaxed under the steady, soothing beat of the water.

The water was cut ten minutes later as she climbed out of the shower. She wrapped a warm, fluffy towel around her body and stood in the hot, steamy bathroom for a moment before walking out. She stood in her closet and dried off before getting dressed. She pulled on black dress pants and a sleeveless red top. Over that, she wore a black blazer. She slid her feet into her blood red Jimmy Choo pumps and her lips curled up. Power oozed out of every pore and she nodded once before leaving her closet.

Maggie towel dried her hair and spritzed it with leave in conditioner that would tame the frizz and keep her curls silky soft. She walked downstairs and Peggy was in the kitchen, sipping on her morning tea. “Morning, Nana.” She leaned down and kissed her cheek before preparing her coffee and getting her own breakfast.

“Morning, darling,” Peggy replied. “How much damage do you think Agent Romanoff did to Stark Industries?”

“Hopefully none, but this is going to be a headache. Whatever she notarized may not have been legal since she’s not technically a notary or even a legal secretary,” Maggie answered.

“Which means your mother running SI…” Peggy began.

“May not have been a legal transition,” Maggie finished. “What I wouldn’t give to be able to yell at Nick Fury.”

Peggy felt her blood boil. “I wish I could give him a piece of my mind as well, but he has no idea that we all know each other. He doesn’t even know Tony is my godson.”

Maggie nodded. “Yeah and it has to stay that way, unfortunately.”

Peggy merely sipped her tea. Maggie went to the table and scarfed down her breakfast. She got up and rinsed her dishes before putting them in the dishwasher.

Happy drove her to the airport, weaving in and out of traffic expertly. She was emailing with the legal department about Romanoff’s sticky fingers, only looking up when Happy came to a stop at LaGuardia. “See you soon, I hope, Happy.”

“See you, Mags,” the man replied. He kissed her temple and hugged her tight. She hugged him back before walking through the double sliding doors. She went to her left and strode down the hall toward the private jet terminal. She was in the air 30 minutes later.

Maggie was on a video conference call with the head of the legal department, Mr. Carl Bradshaw, her point person in R&D, Ben Grayson, and the head of IT, Stanley Vickers. “Are there any documents missing that shouldn’t be? Any schematics? Did she hack our systems?”

“We’re having a hard time tracking the legality of the transfer from Mr. Stark to Mrs. Stark of CEO duties and title,” Bradshaw answered.

“And I’m checking to see if there were any hacks to the database. I coded this alongside Mr. Stark, if there’s something there that shouldn’t be, or if the code was disrupted, I’ll know it,” Stanley answered.

“Schematics for the repulsor tech was looked at. She did a good job of putting it back, but since I put every paper schematic away myself, I know when something isn’t quite right. It was behind a couple papers it shouldn’t have been,” Grayson told her.

“God dammit,” Maggie muttered. “Keep me posted guys. I should be there in a couple hours.”

Maggie hung up with them after getting affirmations and rubbed her forehead. She despised the day Natalie Rushman ever came into their lives.

On the East Coast, Tony was in his workshop, drawing up plans for a tower in Manhattan. AJ was with him, fiddling with some wires and motherboards. “What do you think, buddy?”

AJ looked up and grinned. “Cool! A tower with our name on it!”

Tony carded his fingers through his son’s dark hair. “What do you think of being on the East Coast for a while?”

“I think it would be cool,” AJ replied, smiling.

“Yeah?” Tony kissed his son’s forehead. “What are you working on?”

AJ chatted happily about his side project and Tony happily listened.

A couple hours later, Tony was eating lunch with Peggy, Pepper, Barbara Triplett, Monty Falsworth, and Christine and Erin Dernier outside in the sunshine when JARVIS interrupted. “Pardon, Sir, but Maggie is calling.”

“Patch her through,” Tony answered.

“Oh my god, I’m going to find that Russian expat and kill her!” Maggie erupted over the line.

“Take a breath and start at the beginning,” Pepper said calmly.

“She got her sticky fingers into everything! The documents that were supposed to be legal weren’t because she was never an actual notary, the SI Firewall has a backdoor built into it by her, sloppily I might add, and digital schematics of just about all our proprietary tech were downloaded onto a flash drive! This is a legal nightmare!”

Tony rolled his head around and shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll make them sorry.”

“I’ve patched up the firewall, made it stronger and better than before, but I’m going to have J keep an eye on it, to make sure Romanoff doesn’t try to get in again,” Maggie told her father. “You were always technically CEO, Mom was just subbing in for you, and I’m tracking the digital trail of the schematics. The moment Romanoff puts that drive into a computer, I’ll know and she’ll get a nasty virus.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to stay away from us,” Erin muttered.

“They need to stay away from Tony,” Barbara said, wrapping an arm around her cousin’s shoulders.

Tony leaned against her, his shoulders slumping. “That’s not going to happen any time soon.”

Peggy squeezed his hand gently and they continued eating.

Maggie returned a week later and stormed into the mansion like a tornado, her right eye twitching. Tony met her and kissed her forehead. “You’re home now, bambina,” he murmured. “We’re just about to have dinner and start game night.”

Maggie let out a gust of minty air. “That sounds divine.” She hugged him again before climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

Maggie changed out of her suit and into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She went back downstairs and joined her family in the dining room. “So, I had an idea,” Tony told the people he loved most in the world.

“What’s that?” Maggie asked, taking a bite of her Aunt Barbara’s homemade chili.

Her father’s eyes began to sparkle. “What do we think of building a tower in Manhattan…that runs on self-sustaining energy?”

Maggie’s eyes gleamed as a smile spread across her face.

A week later, Maggie was with her parents when the three of them broke ground on the site of the future Stark Tower.


End file.
